Annabeth Chase's Encounters
by Straton54
Summary: After Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, suddenly dissapeared from night to day, she was left with a powerfull wish to bring him back. But, as his absence grows through time, a powerfull sensation starts to dominate her: lust and sex. Now, in a Camp full of demigds, her wild adventures with them begins. (My version says Percy dissapeared for months) (This is Part 2)
1. Chapter 1: In the Forges

Chapter 1: In the Forges

(Missing Percy, who vanished misteriously, Annabeth walked around Camp Half-Blood until she reaches the forges, meeting Charles Beckendorf there. Suddenly, a wild sensation dominates her)

... 

Annabeth could not believe it.

Even after those days, she still could not believe it.

Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, disappeared a week ago.

It was so sudden. One night: happy couple thinking about the future, the next morning: disappeared.

Since then, Chiron, the camp's director, has mobilized all the forces of Camp Half-Blood to locate Percy.

Days passed, no results.

They all came and went with investigative news: Grover, Nico, Thalia and the Hunters, some brave enough campers.

And still nothing.

Annabeth tried to communicate with Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and her mother, and no results.

In the last month, for some reason, the gods on Olympus seem to ignore their demigods (more than usual lately), since Dionysus, another camp director, left one of these days and did not come back since.

If Percy didn't disappeared, that fact would make life at Camp be wonderful. But with all this happening in sequence.

Annabeth did not believe in coincidence.

She was going to Cabin 3, but did not go in there.

She stared at the building for a while. The Cabin of Poseidon had two inhabitants, both sons of Poseidon: Percy and Tyson.

Tyson the Cyclops (long story) was not there. He, like the others, searched for Percy relentlessly.

And Annabeth believed that his disappearance will be more complicated than just "finding him."

For now, she could only wait.

... 

Annabeth was walking through the Camp, wanting to get distracted somehow.

He tried to read a book, fight, swim, fight more, climb the wall with lava.

None of that worked.

It was not the same without Percy.

As she walked, she encountered the forges that the demigods of Hephaestus used.

There, Hephaestus's offspring used to make weapons for everyone in the Camp. There, where new inventions were made.

But now, everything was empty.

Annabeth found this strange. That place was always full.

Curious - and happy to think of anything - she came in.

... 

The place was empty, the machines were still, the equipment was still warm (proof they were in use not long ago) and her footsteps echoed around.

The place still had light from the forges, but no one to use it.

As Annabeth walked, she noticed one more noise in the place. She stopped walking and realized the sounds were close.

She went to investigate and saw Charles Beckendorf there, hammering a red-hot sword.

He kept hammering until he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth" he said. His voice was grave and focused. "I did not see you coming."

Charles took off his heavy apron and heavy brown gloves, setting them on the next table.

Annabeth stared at Charles. He had thick, strong arms, big chest, short hair, almost bald, and black skin.

\- Hi. I arrived now "she said. "Why is it empty here?"

"Good question" he said. "It's been like this for two days straight. I think they're helping with... well... that.

Charles didn't have to finish. Annabeth already knew.

Percy.

Everyone at the Camp was helping, so it would not be surprising if they were helping too.

"That may be" she said with a tired expression. "I'm tired of it, too."

Charles looked at her.

"Do not worry" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He is strong. "We'll find him. Trust the gods."

"I wanted to" she said. Soon she felt hot. "Wow, it's hot in here."

"Yes. Heat for the metal. Not to mention you're close to the molten metal."

Annabeth glanced sideways, noticing a few barrels of molten metal - a bright yellow liquid.

Annabeth quickly stepped away from them.

She looked at Charles, and saw that he had taken off his Camp shirt.

"But I must say, it's really hot in here."

Annabeth saw Charles twist his shirt. A little sweat dripped from his twisted shirt, like a towel.

Annabeth noticed herself looking at his back. They were big and black. The lines of the muscles formed shadows near the forge.

Charles turned, and Annabeth saw the big, wide chest of him, with a six-pack underneath. Biceps and wide triceps and long arms.

He looked like a football player, or a UFC fighter. Those muscles are big.

After all, working with hard metal and heavy weapons, those muscles were needed.

"Any problem?" Charles asked, pulling Annabeth out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

Annabeth blinked. Sweat was in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's the heat."

It was half truth. She was really attracted to Charles's body.

Thinking about it, she was confused.

Days without Percy have been strangers to her. And she knew why.

She misses sex.

No sex for days until now, and that was driving her crazy.

Every now and then, when a shirtless boy appeared randomly, she felt a strong attraction to him. Her body required sex, and the demands were stronger as the days went by.

Annabeth thought she missed her boyfriend.

But a voice inside her head suspected it might be more than that.

Annabeth thought her head was too full, so she started walking toward the exit.

But suddenly, she stopped.

That place was still empty, she thought, smiling slowly.

She felt a strong sensation dominate her body. Stronger than on other days.

She looked at Charles again, and saw that he was about to put the shirt back on.

Looking at his chest was enough for her defenses to fall.

Her desire won. She really wanted that. She NEEDED a lot of it.

Returning, she asked:

"Will you stay here long?"

"Yes. I have ten swords to make today. I told Silena I'm staying here all afternoon."

Annabeth remembered Silena Beureguard, daughter of Aphrodite and Charles's girlfriend, telling her earlier that she will train with Pegasus today.

"Great…"

She stopped behind him, and Charles turned toward her.

Suddenly, she kissed him.

Charles's eyes widened as Annabeth thrust her tongue into his mouth. She hugged his neck and put a leg around his waist.

When the kiss broke, Annabeth began to lick his sweaty chest.

He smelled so manly, she thought.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore!" she said, looking into his eyes. "I really need it!"

And kissed him again.

"Please, I need that a lot! Have sex with me!"

Annabeth realized that Charles tried to resist, but was gradually giving way.

He hugged her back. Annabeth felt his tongue penetrating her mouth.

Their kiss was wet, full of sweat and moaning. Annabeth pulled away, forming a saliva tip between their mouths.

"You're right, it's really hot in here."

Suddenly, she took off her shirt from the Camp - also sweaty - and threw it on the floor near Charles's.

Charles stared at her breasts, covered in a white bra. She was lean and slender, like one of the models Charles saw in magazines - he also had needs.

Her blond hair was pinned to a ponytail, and his tight pants emphasized her big ass.

Charles surrendered to his arousal. And Annabeth already gave up.

He walked over to her and kissed her willingly.

Annabeth jumped and hugged his waist with her legs. She felt his hard cock under her pants in her vagina. And because of the size she felt, it was huge. That made her horny grew more.

"There's a myth about our parents" she said, breathing as she stared at him. "Athena and Hephaestus, I mean."

"They fucked? Was not Athena a virgin?"

"She is. But they almost fucked."

Annabeth took one of his hands and placed it on her chest. Charles loved to feel her breast. It was big and soft.

"Tell me more" he said.

Annabeth smiled, then kissed him as she shook her pussy into his covered erection.

She lifted her legs and stood, running her hands over his sweaty body, licking his nipples, and reaching for his pants.

"Wow, that's huge" she said, her voice full of heat. "Blacks are really huge."

"You thought it was a myth?"

"Myths are true here. So I believed."

She opened his pants, and his erection jumped out.

It was huge, pulsating, and ready for sex.

"Then: Athena and Hephaestus."

Annabeth began to tell him as she massaged his erection.

"Well, one day, Hephaestus was in his forges, doing things." She kissed the head of his cock. "And Athena came, wanting weapons. But he felt strong emotions for her, and... "she began to suck.

Charles began to moan, liking what she was doing. He took her head.

"And?"

Annabeth took his mouth from his cock.

"Well, Athena, wanting to remain a virgin, pushed him away and tried to leave, but he tried something else."

She sucked more and more. Charles was enjoying it too much, and wanted more.

"Hephaestus done it? He fucked her?"

"Well, yes and no" she said, standing up. "If you want more, you're going to have to get in here." She took off her pants and panties, pointing to her vagina. "Do it hard!"

Charles, breathing heavily, saw Annabeth take off her sneakers and pants, standing completely naked before him.

"Would you like?" Annabeth starts to shake her breasts.

Charles, in response, walked over to her and kissed her intensely, taking her in his lap and touching his cock in her vagina.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on!"

Charles crept in slowly, and she sank straight his penis into her vagina.

Annabeth opened her mouth, moaning hard. Her eyes rolling with pleasure.

Then Charles began the rhythm, and she hugged his neck, moaning like a porn movie star.

Annabeth was jumping, bouncing with pleasure, on his penis. Charles was moaning like her, clearly enjoying it. That good addictive sensation is back. Her body missed that sexual lust.

That heat. That pounding. That strong muscled man touching her, kissing her, fucking her.

It's awesomely thrilling.

But then it stopped. Annabeth looked at him in confusion.

"Tell the rest." He demanded. "If you want my giant cock in you again."

Annabeth was breathing deeply, gathering her breath. She liked his demanding side. Ordering her to fuck her again.

"Well, Hephaestus was hard and touching himself, wanting to have sex with Athena, but she kicked him in the crotch before escaping his grasp. Hephaestus layed on the floor, along with a piece of her skirt, while jetting semen on it. The union of his semen, her sweaty piece of her skirt, on earth, was born a mortal baby."

Charles's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? Semen and sweat can make a baby?"

"You know the gods. Their logic is weird" she kisses him again. She enjoyed his droll in her mouth. "He was called Erikhonius, who was a king of Athens, and..."

To make her stop talking, Charles kissed her again. Annabeth let his tongue penetrate her mouth.

"If we hit the floor, would a baby be born?"

"Who knows. Do you want to try?"

Charles then entered again. Annabeth was surprised. He was very big, and very yummy.

"Let's finish what our parents started" he says.

"With pleasure, my hunk!"

Annabeth then kissed him as she fucked him hard. She was enjoying the sense of sex too much, even more so in a public place where anyone could come at any time.

The danger made things more dangerous for her, and she wanted more.

"Lay down!" she said. "I want to pound you lying down!"

Charles removed his cock and layed down. His erection pointed to the ceiling, pulsing with lust.

Annabeth bent down, and penetrated his cock into her vagina again.

The rhythm started again. She moaned as his cock touched deeper and deeper inside her. His cock is big and good. Mhe myths are right: black people really have big cocks.

They moaned as she jumps, going up and down, touching her breasts while Charles, with his hands behind his head, enjoying the sight of that blond hungry for cock moaning his name.

Annabeth then passed her hands on his muscles, licking his nipples as Charles grabbed her butt, squeezing her big cheeks with his big hands.

The two then kisses, moaning as their tongues intertwined and saliva bursts from their mouths.

It was not long until Charles said:

"I'm going to cum!"

Annabeth weighed more, and felt her climax. A wave of pleasure filled her body. That sense of pleasure returned. She missed that a lot.

"Come on me!" she said suddenly. "I want cum rain on me now!"

Annabeth left his penis and layed down. Charles, masturbating, pointing his cock at her, said:

"Cumming!"

From his penis, jets of white semen spurted from, dripping on her and around her. Annabeth, breathing, felt his hot semen dripping down her skin. It was delicious.

She, satisfied, took some sperm in her belly and swallowed it. His semen tasted sweet, and very, very good.

"Yeah. That was wild" he said, completely satisfied. He looks at the ground. "Nothing was not born."

Annabeth, remembering this, said:

"I'm glad we're not gods. Otherwise we would have a family right now."

Charles laughed a little, and gave Annabeth a hand to rise up.

Embracing him tightly, she said:

"I still have time... do you want a round two?"

Charles grinned.

"I did not know that a daughter of Athena was such a wild hungry for sex."

"And I did not know that a son of Hephaestus would fuck so hard."

They both began to kiss.

But, before she touches his hard erection, a female voice suddenly called out to Charles.

"Charlie! Love? Are you there?"

It was Silena Beureguard. Close by.

In a hurry, the two of them grabbed their clothes and began to dress up.

When Annabeth put on her shirt, she realized she was twice as big as she. Looking at Beckendorf, she saw that he was wearing her shirt, trying to fit it, which was two sizes smaller than his body.

Noticing his shirt on her hand, they exchanged and dressed.

In the next second, Silena appeared.

She had the same shirt as them, and her black curly hair and blue eyes remained as beautiful as ever, like her slim figure and sweet voice.

"Ah, there you are." She noticed Annabeth. "Hi, Annabeth."

"Hi!" she said, trying to hide the surprise and recent lust. "I came by to see how the swords are going. And it's not over yet."

Silena put her hands on her hips. Her body was like that of Aphrodite's daughter: beautiful, thin and voluptuous. Her breasts and butt were, as she named: boys' eyes magnet.

"Seriously? Ares' campers demanded this until tomorrow."

Charles put a hand on his head.

"Of course. You're right. The last thing we need right now is those warheads raging war on us. Excuse me. I had a... hard time today."

He secretly glanced at Annabeth, who realized what he meant by "hard."

Silena approached Charles.

"Well. That can be solved. And Annabeth..."

She was discreetly frightened. Was she suspicious? Did she realized the cooling horny in the room.

"We'll be able to find Percy. Believe it and it will happen. I know that. We all want that."

Annabeth, feeling relief and sudden guilt mixed up, said:

"That! Positive thinking always."

"That's right! Come to me if you wanna talk anytime." Annabeth smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my boyfriend about a private subject."

Annabeth nodded, and left.

On the way, she heard Silena whisper:

"Are you going to show me your strength in the woods today?"

"After dinner?"

"Yes. I'll rock your world, babe."

Glancing back, he saw Charles and Silena kissing.

... 

When she left, two conflicting emotions dominated his mind all of a suden.

She had sex with Charles Beckendorf. Her boyfriend's friend. Her friend's boyfriend.

She cheated on Percy. She cheated on Silena. She had sex with another man.

Although she felt guilty, another emotion dominated with guilt. And started to bypass guilt as the seconds passed by.

Pleasure. Lust. Happiness.

A part of her liked the sex with the son of Hephaestus. He touching her breast, pushing his cock inside her, he kissing her with full determination, he cumming all over her, Lucky for her none drop of semen touched her hair or face.

Soon, she felt wet.

His semen on her brests, belly and legs.

Glancing around, making sure she was alone, she stuck a finger under her bra and took some. It was still fresh and wet.

The next moment, she putted it in the mouth. Licking it like chocolate.

Feeling his taste again, she felt her guilt diminish and horny growing.

Although she cheated on her boyfriend, she felt relieved to have sex again.

Going away, Annabeth decided to go back to her Cabin, with pleasure winning its struggle with guilt in her head.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Twin

Chapter 2: The First Twin

After having sex with Beckendorf, Annabeth was feeling a strong mix between sadness and pleasure, and the pleasure was winning. During a trip to the arena, she realized that Travis Stoll, one of Hermes's sons, was there, and the same sensation approached her again.

...

Annabeth was restless.

Yesterday, she had sex with Charles Beckendorf.

She doesn't even know how it happened. One hour talking to him. Another, she was jumping his hips, being introduced by his penis.

That big hard… strong penis that expanded her vagina…

Annabeth shook her head.

"Stop thinking about it!" she scolded herself.

Wanting to distract the ghosts from her mind, she decided to go to the arena to destroy some trining puppets with her dagger.

Maybe that hepls, she thought.

She went to the suitcase, which was under the bed, and grabed her training clothes.

...

The arena was empty. And Annabeth didn't liked to see that.

She was in gym pants, sports bra and her hair tied in a ponytail, ready to work out.

She was ready to fight, but if it were, it would be useless.

Percy, her boyfriend, was missing. She missed that. They would train together now.

Thinking about him reminded her of the sexual encounters they had.

One of those days, she remembered one of their craziest encounters...

...

In her bedroom, she was actually seeing her pictures on her cell phone, one of which two in a couple moments. But more intimate ones were in her computer. She kept it as a precaution.

When she got the picture of the two of them together on the couch in his house, she was dressed in normal clothes and he was shirtless, showing what she loved, checking out one bold thing they did there.

Wanting to masturbate so much, she went to her computer and accessed the video she filmed.

Her memories then shifted to Percy's apartment.

Annabeth and Percy were in the empty room. His parents were gone.

And that was a good opportunity.

Annabeth then took Percy's and kissed him, then reached into his pants pocket and handed him the phone.

Realizing what she wanted, Percy asked:

"Do you want to do this?"

"I want to" Annabeth said, massaging his erection through his pants. Percy starts filming her. "You sexy hunk..."

Percy recorded himself in surprise, then pointed at Annabeth, who took his erection out of his pants and began to suck.

He moaned without fear - through the empty apartment - and the cell phone picked up. Annabeth continued until Percy came in her mouth.

"It was awesome!" he said.

"I still want one more!" she said, getting up and taking off her pants. Pointing her butt at him. "You want it?"

"With pleasure!" said Percy.

"Give me the cell phone."

Percy obeyed, and Annabeth put it in selfie position, filming herself against the couch, with Percy starting to fuck her without fear.

They both moaned with pleasure as Percy got into her. He had the material of a porn actor, and he was all hers. Percy was well mannered and considerate, but at the same time perverted and energetic when teased.

It was a wonderful mix.

After a few minutes, he came in her pussy. White semen leaked and fell into her panties and pants.

Suddenly, voices of people arriving warned them both.

Percy pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt while Annabeth put her pants back on.

Sally and Paul arrived. The two said goodbye. And Percy and Annabeth went to the elevator.

There, she kissed him.

The video was over.

And that's where they took another picture. Of them kissing in the elevator.

It was romantic, and crazy.

Annabeth came when the video ended.

...

But a few days ago, this whole fire was put out.

Percy's disappearance greatly affected her.

Now she is trying to find any sign of him. She's been trying for days with no results.

And that arena remembered her of all of this.

She was thinking of leaving when she heard someone else coming in.

She turned and found a boy. He had messy hair, thin lips, glasses, shapely arms, so he was dropped and gym clothes.

It was one of the Stoll twins. Upon further notice, Annabeth realized it was Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes.

"Hey, Annabeth" he said when he noticed Annabeth. Then he repaired the arena.

"It's empty" Annabeth confirmed. "I just saw you."

"Oh man" he said in a tone of disappointment. "I wish Clarisse was here. She was going to pay for flushing my head in the toilet last week!"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know where she is. But I'm leaving now."

Before she walks away, Travis said:

"Why don't we fight here?"

Annabeth looked confused at him.

"It's boring to train here alone. It's okay to have someone here with me."

"Anyone else coming?" Annabeth asks. "I mean, the Camp it's a really big place".

Travis denied it.

"I don't know. Several demigods are at the beach now. Only us are here now."

Annabeth considered. If Percy was missing, and Travis was the only one there. Then she didn't have much of a choice right now.

She wanted to do something. Better than doing nothing at all.

"Fine. Let's do it."

...

Their training continued, even with everything empty.

Annabeth was practically sweaty after working out so much. She looked in the mirror and saw the sweat making the lines of her muscles very clear.

She glanced sideways and saw Travis resting from his exercise. She looked closer and saw that his arms and some of his back were drawn with sweat, even more with his wet shirt, glued on his body. She found him quite buff. Surely he was training hard a lot.

She almost went elsewhere in the arena when she saw Travis lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off from his forehead. The muscles in his belly were defined in a six pack, like Percy's.

She liked what she saw.

"Growing strong, huh!" she said suddenly. Soon she was surprised by it. Those words jumped in her mouth almost by itselves.

Travis turned to her.

"Of course, hotness. Getting heavy every day!"

Annabeth smiled. Then she realized.

"You called me hotness?"

Travis was going to apologize, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Don't worry. I even miss it. To be called hotness..."

Travis got it suddenly.

"You miss Percy, don't you?"

Annabeth was going to say, but Travis spoke forward.

"And don't lie. I know how a couple works. I dated Katie. I know the sitch."

Annabeth remembered that. Travis and Katie were a couple, who got together after Kronos was defeated last august. But a month later, they broke up.

So far, Annabeth didn't understood why.

"Yeah ... It's been a long time since he disappeared ... and I miss ..." Annabeth said.

"A good night of sex?"

Annabeth was surprised by his answer, but she didn't deny it.

"Yes."

Travis started to approach her.

"I realized you weren't doing well. Missing someone is bad, isn't it? I was like that when Katie broke up with me, and went to study far." That was the reason for the break up. "It seems that the distance relationship wasn't her style…" He came face to face with her. "And you know how I got over it?"

Annabeth met his eyes. In those blue eyes he had. She thought those eyes as beautiful.

Annabeth paid more attention to his face, and a glimpse of Luke Castellan crossed her mind. It was almost amazing how they almost looked the same. Those messy hair and blue eyes seemed to be traces any Hermes' child had.

Travis asked again:

"Do you know how I got over it?"

"No. I don't know" Annabeth replied. "How?"

Travis wrapped his hands around her torso, hugging her tightly.

Annabeth, finding the gesture strange, put her hands on his back as a gentle gesture.

The two continued to hug in the arena.

Travis suddenly said:

"Having sex."

Annabeth was surprised by the word. She backed away, pushing Travis by his chest.

"What?"

"After Katie kicked me, I was shaken, and as I was walking in the stables, Silena came to see how I was… and one thing led to another…"

Travis put his hands on Annabeth's face.

"And we had sex right there in the middle of the Pegasus… It was incredibly hot."

Annabeth put her hands on his wrists calmly, and, on an impulse, threw him to the floor and put one leg on his chest.

"And you miss sex too." He continued. "Admit it. You are."

Annabeth was breathing hard. He was right. She felt it inside her body.

Annabeth couldn't lie to herself: she missed having sex with Percy.

Since Paris, the two had sex whenever they could, and with him gone, her body began to miss sex.

And that made her have sex with Charles Beckendorf yesterday.

Annabeth looked at Travis, who was grinning at her.

"And then? Was fucking Charles that good?"

The surprise was sudden to Annabeth. Travis laughed, then used his legs to immobilize Annabeth and throw her to the ground.

Now Annabeth was lying, with Travis holding her on the floor by the wrists with his hands and the waist with his legs.

"I saw you two fucking, and it was by accident. I wanted him to fix a sword for a half-brother of mine, and I saw you in the biggest fire. I confess I was surprised, I didn't think you were sooo sexy and hungry."

Annabeth took a deep breath. Travis knew she had sex with Charles, but she wasn't going to despair about it. At least she wouldn't let he know that.

She looked at Travis, who, without warning, kissed her.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt Travis's lips on hers. She tried to break free, but Travis kept holding on.

Gradually, Annabeth felt her resistance diminish. Her body was heating up again, and she was slowly enjoying it. Feeling his tongue invade her mouth gave her a sweet sensation. As Travis moaned, Annabeth started to moan as well.

Suddenly, Travis lifts his torso from Annabeth, and quickly took off his shirt.

Annabeth was looking at Travis's physique. He was thin, but his muscles were well defined. Sweaty from training, and with a huge pulse in his pants.

Travis took her wrists again and started kissing her again.

Annabeth was lost in sex thoughts. The same feeling she had with Beckendorf was happening with Travis now. She started to get really horny by this.

Feeling her energy return, she managed to get Travis off her and throw him to the ground, trapping him just as he had her before.

Annabeth stared at Travis's body lying on the floor, sweaty and breathing. His muscles were well designed, the way she liked…

Immediately, she took off her sports bra and threw it aside. Her huge breasts sprang free. Travis widened his eyes as he saw her breasts up close.

"Fuck! They are huge."

"Liked them?" she asked, shaking them both with her hands.

Travis nodded with a dirty little smile. Completely hypnotized by her big breasts.

Annabeth approached his face.

"Then come get it."

Travis, feeling her breath in his ear, took her breasts and began to lick. Annabeth, on a long impulse - because she liked to feel his tongue on her nipples - took his head and jumped away from him.

Travis stood up, and Annabeth saw his hard erection being compressed by his shorts. He prepared to fight, and Annabeth advanced.

She dodged a blow from Travis and quickly caught his erection with her hand.

Travis moaned at the feel of her hand touching his cock.

Looking at her, he took her wrist and hugged her from behind.

"Wow. That's so good" he said, pressing his cock on her ass.

Annabeth enjoyed feeling his cock near her pussy, his strong arm hugging her belly as he licked her ear.

Her heat began to increase as she felt Travis's hand trying to take off her pants.

She let him lower her pants, and enjoying that he was distracted by her huge ass, pulled him to the floor again.

Travis, lying down, saw Annabeth take off her pants and panties, getting entirely naked on top of him. It made him take off his shorts and underwear and tossing them aside.

Annabeth enjoyed seeing Hermes's son naked beneath her, his hard cock pointing to her pussy.

Slowly, she approached his cock and began to lick, deepening more into a blowjob.

Travis loved feeling her mouth sucking his cock. He moaned as she sucked, his hands running over her sweaty body as he moaned in pleasure.

Travis then took her head and began to push. Annabeth was enjoying feeling him speeding up. He wanted to come, and she wanted to taste his semen badly.

"Annabeth" he said between moans. "You hotness! I will come!"

Annabeth began to moan harder, suck harder, and Travis couldn't stand it.

In the next second, he released everything into her mouth.

Annabeth loved tasting his semen. It was hot and steamy. She let a little leak through her lip.

As she took off, she saw that a little more formed a bridge between the head of the penis and her mouth. She gets with one hand and sucked it all.

Travis, wanting more, pushed her slightly to the floor and teased her by touching his cock to her belly.

"Do you want it?" he teased, rubbing her belly. "Do you want my hard, strong cock fucking you?"

He took her wrist with one hand, then touched her pussy.

Annabeth moaned, and said:

"Yes ... Give me your member! I want to! I want your cock inside me!"

Travis smirked, and slowly crept inside her.

Annabeth moaned at the feel of his cock entering her pussy. Gradually, Travis began to fuck at the pace she liked.

Travis moved his cock with desire. He was lying on top of her, tucking hard as he kissed her. Their tongues curled with pleasure as Annabeth hugged him and Travis braced himself with his hands.

Annabeth then remembered the sex with Beckendorf, how hard he fucked, and sex with Percy in the apartment, when he was penetrating her vagina.

Wanting the same with Travis, she stood up, kissing him as she pushed him to laid him down.

Now, on top of him, she jumped more intensely.

As she scratched Travis's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass.

Travis shoved harder, and Annabeth moaned harder.

Her fear of being found fucking Travis in the arena was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, her hands clenching her ass, and the pleasure of sex was growing higher and higher.

Annabeth, with her tongue hanging out in a ahegao face, moaned:

"You fucking hunk! Your pervert! Ah, how delicious! Fuck more! FUCK!"

Travis obeyed, and got more and more intense,

"You fucking slut!" he moaned. "This is so hot! You have the wettest vagina I've ever fuck! You fucking bitch!"

"Fuck me hard! LET'S GO! SHOVE WITH STRENGTH!"

Travis squeezed her breasts.

"You bitch! First Percy, then Charles, now me! Who's next?"

Annabeth moaned more.

"It could be you! Latet!"

"When?"

Annabeth jumped more often.

"How about ... next week? In Capturing the Flag?"

Travis immediately understood, and smiled at her.

"You horny bitch!" he moaned with pleasure. " Forest sex... I'll love it!" he moans more "I'll come!"

Annabeth wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward. He hugged her with his legs and screamed in pleasure.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt a strong jet inside her vagina. She looked at Travis, who was enjoying his release, moaning with pleasure.

Annabeth couldn't contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrating her pussy. She moaned as she came too.

She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen leaking from her vagina. She left Travis' cock, and more semen came out.

She lay down beside Travis, equally pleased, taking a deep, slow breath.

"Fuck…! It was better than I thought!"

Annabeth looked at him.

"I admit… it was… a fucking good one!"

Travis looked her in the eye.

"That was ... fucking awesme ... Percy is a lucky man."

Hearing his name again, Annabeth had conflicting emotions again.

She loved her boyfriend, but loved the pleasure of sex even more.

Before, she felt complete guilty after fucking Charles.

But now, after fucking Travis, she felt the guilt minor… and the pleasure of climax dominating everything.

She looked at Travis's cock again, slowly hardening.

"Want another?" she asked.

Travis looked at her, who smiled and approached her.

But, before kissing, they heard hurried footsteps.

People. Arriving fast.

...

When Clarisse arrived at the Arena, she found Travis there, training with his sword, shirtless.

"Hey! Quicky Feet!" she called.

Travis looked at her.

"Hi, Clarisse" he said.

"Training topless, is it?"

Travis looked at his own body.

"Yes. It's hot today."

"Yes… that's right."

Travis resumed training, then said:

"I heard someone calling you a coward."

Her face stared at him as fast as lightning.

"Who?!"

"Don't know. Just that it came from the beach a while ago."

"WHO SAID IS A DEAD MAN !" She announces.

Clarisse abandoned the equipment and left the Arena.

Travis smirked, then said:

"You can go out now."

...

Annabeth was hiding behind a collection of training puppets, naked.

Her clothes were in her hands, and she watched Clarisse enter in the arena.

As she spoke to Travis, she gradually dressed as she was before. As she put on her panties, she felt his semen still there, fresh.

Slowly she took a little and swallowed. She loved to taste him again.

But remembering what she was doing, she kept putting on her clothes until she was fully dressed.

When Clarisse shouted something and left, Travis said:

"You can go out now."

Ananbeth stepped out of hiding, and Travis slung his sword over his shoulder.

"See you at Capturing the Flag, hottie. I can't wait to fuck your tight vagina again."

Annabeth started walking, avoiding looking at Travis shirtless. She didn't want to fall into temptation again and fuck him again, risking Clarisse to caught them.

"Annabeth?" called Travis.

Annabeth turned to him, and Travis kissed her with his tongue in her mouth.

Annabeth loved to feel his tongue again.

When he broke the kiss, he said:

"A little treat, love."

Annabeth, regaining her senses, left the Arena.

But, her mouth was hot. In a good way.

...

(NEXT CHAPTER: Annabeth was going to Sally's place to spend time with her, but, when a certain twin appeared, her temptations attacked again)


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Twin

Chapter 3: The Other Twin

(Fucking with Travis was wild, and Annabeth liked it a lot. But, on her way to Sally's apartment, Annabeth began receiving messages from Travis' brother: Connor, who wanted to have sex with her too.)

...

Annabeth was lying in her bed, thinking about Travis.

What happened in the arena was so quick and spicy that she didn't even though, just acted.

She missed Percy a lot, then she fucked the next shirtless boy she found.

It was so uncontrollable, irresponsible, terrible ...

Hot ... delicious ... addictive ...

Annabeth interrupted that thought. She was getting carried away by her emotions.

Percy was her boyfriend. PERCY! Not Travis or Beckendorf.

The image of herself jumping on Travis' cock, moaning while having sex with him, came back almost involuntarily.

She turned the image away from her head.

She was now worried about two things: not telling Percy, and hoping he wouldn't find out when he come back.

...

Going to visit Sally Jackson at her apartment (she's been doing this every once in a while, to console Sally and herself for Percy's disappearance), Annabeth was at Grand Central Station, looking for a shop to buy supplies (chocolate cookies was one of the best of her favorites).

After shopping, she was walking to the terminal, where the right train passes, and estimated that the train would arrive in half a hour.

On the way, she saw a promotion of chocolate chip cookies, and it turned out to be the same brand as her favorite cookie.

Missing Percy almost constantly, she began eating more than usual cookies to drown her sorrows.

(That, and the fucks she done).

Wanting to cheer Sally up, she decided to go to the cheaper market to buy.

Another reason to visit Sally.

When the voice announced her train coming soon, Annabeth headed toward the terminal.

...

In the distance, one person watched Annabeth walking.

This person smiled, remembering what they said to him before:

"Annabeth Chase is a hot bitch who likes a good cock."

I have a good cock, he thought. And she'll taste mine until she becomes addicted.

Wanting it so badly, the person followed her to the train terminal.

...

Annabeth was riding the train, looking at New York through the glass, when she received a message from Travis.

She answered the message that said:

Hi hottie.

Annabeth was annoyed by this.

What do you want?

What do you think? My dick misses you so much.

Will not happen again.

Annabeth was slightly ashamed by this. What happened was purely physical. No comebacks ever.

Aren't you missing sex? You told me that before. Don't you want to fuck me again?

Annabeth stopped typing. He was right. She missed having sex. It had been three days since they fucked, and all this time she remembered that. What was he happening to her?

Want it or not, hotness?

As Annabeth pondered, the train stopped.

She went out with a lot of people, toward a catwalk.

When she bent down a hallway, she saw Travis there, waiting for her inside the empty space. Same messy hair, thin lips, blue eyes. Camp shirt and jeans.

"Want it or not, hotness?" he asked, smiling.

Suddenly she noticed something.

The demigod before her was not Travis.

Is Connor Stoll? Travis' twin. Annabeth pondered.

"Connor?" she asked, surprised. He confirmed. "What do you want?" she asked.

Connor laughed a little.

"Well, after what my brother said to me, about the arena... that's pretty obvious."

Annabeth was discreetly surprised. Travis told his brother that they had sex in the arena.

"I realized you recognized me by voice, right? Well, after the things my brother moaned at you, our voices must be cool in your head. So I took his phone and typed you. Brilliant, right"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"And what do you want?"

"Well, I have a request. I wanted to fuck you at the Camp, but, when I saw you going to the city by van, I decided to follow you. You were easy to find." He tapped the heels of his winged shoes. Hermes' demigods loved to use that. Makes them look like their father. "After I found you here, I started to send those messages to you, hoping for sex. So: want it or not, hotness?

Annabeth was surprised by his boldness. Following her here was so surprisingly stupid. Especially in a public place full of people.

She was going to say something rude to him, but, Connor stepped forward.

He took off his shirt right there.

Annabeht noticed that he is strong and buff like his brother. His strong chest. His six packs. His pants were so tight that his cock was clear to her. Connor put his shirt over his shoulder and he was smiling thinly.

Look at his physique - thin, defined, slender… tasty, spicy, sensual… - Annabeth's defenses were breaking down.

Annabeth took a deep breath, wanting to resist the hot and horny demigod.

But she didn't succeed for long.

Surrendering to her horny, she said:

"What do you think?"

Connor smiled even more.

...

In the bathroom, completely empty, Connor and Annabeth were kissing without any shame.

Annabeth doesn't know how Connor did it. One moment, resisting him, another, he pushed her into the nearest bathroom and began to kiss her.

Annabeth tried to resist, but he was so good at it that she failed.

Looking at the empty bathroom, she thought his plan was not very safe.

He just put a cleaning sign on the bathroom door, saying it would "drive people away", and that he bribed the caretaker to spread around the bathroom was closed.

A part of Annabeth didn't wanted to have sex there, because it was too risky.

"Connor..." she said "we can't..."

Connor didn't paid attention, just kept kissing her.

"You are so irresistible." he said in a sly voice.

Annabeth considered pushing him out, but her body was betraying her common sense, so much so that she said:

"And you are so persistent ... that I'm liking it."

She kissed him voraciously, and ran her hands over his body.

She then remembered that Sally, her boyfriend's mother, was waiting for her for the visit.

"I need to go" she said, catching her breath. "Sally must be waiting for me."

"I don't think she'll notice" Connor said, licking her neck as one hand ran down her belly under her shirt.

"How ... are you sure?"

"I saw a friend coming over to play video games" he said, trying to take her shirt off. "So it will take a while."

...

In the apartment, Sally and Paul were playing a fighting game on Percy's console.

"Thanks for coming" Sally said.

"Now and always, honey" Paul said. "I was going to wait for Annabeth at the station, but a friend of hers said she needed to do something important, so he asked me to go ahead and she'd be right here later."

Sally pushed more buttons on the control.

"What kind of thing should it be?"

"Whatever it is, it must be nice and exciting" Paul said.

...

Connor took off Annabeth's shirt, exposing that gray bra covering those huge breasts.

Connor looked at them, impressed.

"No wonder Travis was bragging to me" he began to feel them through the bra. "What huge breasts you have."

Annabeth was staring at the ceiling with pleasure. She was really enjoying the way he was touching her breasts.

Soon after, she took off her bra, exposing her large breasts to him, and threw it on the floor.

Connor looked impressed at them. They were so big and soft that he wasted no time and began to suck her nipples.

Annabeth moaned as his tongue licked her hard nipples. She ran a hand through his hair as he continues to suck.

Annabeth looked up, completely filled with ecstasy.

Wanting more, Annabeth pulled him from her breasts and kissed him hard.

Then she bent down to his pants, and took his cock out.

Annabeth began to massage his pulsing erection.

"Big and strong… reminded me of your brother."

"Mine is better" Connor said, loving the feeling of her hand touching his cock.

"Prove it."

"You prove it!"

Annabeth then began to suck. Connor moaned with pleasure at her tongue touchs his cock. Annabeth moaned as she sucked more and more.

Connor took her head and pushed harder. Annabeth raised her hands and played with his nipples.

Connor laughed.

Annabeth looked at him as she sucked, and continued. Connor moaned even more.

Connor felt his climax coming fast, and he resisted for a while.

He wanted to give her more pleasure than Travis gave her.

But that was hard. Annabeth really knew how to make a blowjob.

After Travis and Beckendorf (Travis spoke more than she thought) and with Percy (he saw them both having sex in the woods once), she practiced more than she seemed.

Annabeth continued her blowjob, moaning and sucking shamelessly more and more.

Connor felt his resistance drop more and more. Annabeth really knew how to suck.

Not holding it anymore, he came in her mouth.

Annabeth, like a pro, sucked everything Connor released.

She took her mouth off his cock, licking her lips.

"Congratulations" she said. "Took longer than Travis."

Connor celebrated.

"Want more?"

Annabeth then got up and lowered her pants with her panties, exposing that huge ass and hot vagina to Connor.

Connor loved to see that. Travis didn't exaggerated when he said her ass was better than any daughter of Aphrodite. And it really was.

Annabeth leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror as Connor approached her ass.

"I want to play a little" he said, touching her pussy.

Annabeth was going to say something, but Connor soon began to lick her pussy.

Annabeth liked that. She scratched the sink, looking in the mirror as Connor sucked on her wet pussy.

Wanting more freedom, she said:

"I want your cock in me now! I want it deep within me!"

Connor looked at her.

"As you wish, fucking model."

He stood up behind her. Annabeth saw his strong body standing, which was approaching his cock in her ass.

"Say it again" Connor said, smiling.

"Give me your cock!" she said, moaning. "I want a strong member inside me!"

Connor teasingly approached her ear.

"Am I better than Travis?" he whispered, then licked her ear.

"Travis got in without fear" she said. "Can you too?"

Connor smiled.

"You will do me more. Look!"

Connor then got in. Annabeth was surprised by the size. It was like Travis, and he loved to feel that size again inside her.

Connor then began to push harder. Annabeth was completely possesed by the horny. Connor grabed her breasts as he shuffled fearlessly.

Annabeth moaned without fear, not caring if anyone could come in and catch the two teens fucking there.

But that didn't matter.

She was addicted to Connor, and wanted to have sex with him all day.

Connor kept getting hard, making Annabeth moan more loudly.

Sex with Connor was almost like fucking Travis. Both were equally perverted. The difference was that Travis seemed to enjoy sex in open spaces, and Connor liked to have sex in public places.

Annabeth, leaning against the sink, looking in the mirror, watched Connor clutching her waist as he thrusted hard.

Connor moaned names at Annabeth.

"Bitch. Horny model. Penis slave."

Annabeth then retaliated.

"Fucking hunk! Horny man whore... You fucking pervert! You are better than your brother!

Connor shoved harder.

Annabeth liked the intensity. He and Connor were equal in many things, even in sex. Travis was fast and big, and Connor was the same.

Connor soon said:

"I'll come!"

"Inside!" Annabeth said, out of nowhere. "Travis came in too!"

"Mine is better!" Connor got more. "Here!"

Annabeth felt his semen jet fill her vagina. It was so much that she squeezed the sink hard.

Connor left her vagina.

Fresh semen came out, forming a puddle on the floor.

Annabeth loved the sexual energy, and the desire for more grew inside her.

Annabeth saw in the mirror Connor putting his shirt back on, hiding that physique she loved.

"My brother was right: you're a fucking hot girl who knows how to fuck. That was too crazy. Call me when you want to get hot and horny again."

Annabeth wanted to send him to Tartarus, but her body compelled her to say:

"Tonight in the woods. Make me moan again."

Connor smiled, completely satisfied.

"Combined, delicious."

And left the bathroom.

Annabeth looked in the mirror again, feeling fuller than she had this morning.

She loved it, and wanted more.

Then, remembering where she was going, Annabeth straightened her clothes, washed her face, and left the bathroom.

Sally must be wondering where she was right now.

...

Sally jumped on the couch.

"Alive! I won! In your face!"

Paul enjoyed seeing her like this.

"Glad you're feeling good."

Sally took a deep breath.

"I'm still worried, I admit. But it's good to distract me a little once in a while."

Paul put a hand on her leg.

"Percy is a strong man" he said. "We will see him again."

Sally put her hand on his.

"Thank you, Paul. I needed that."

Paul smiled, then lifted his control.

"Best of ten?"

Sally, in response, took her control.

They both started playing again.


	4. Chapter 4: Half-Brother, All Pleasure

Chapter 4: Half-Brother, All Pleasure

Annabeth was going to Cabin 3 to remember about Percy – masturbating while thinking about him – when Tyson suddenly arrived.

...

Annabeth slowly approaches the place.

She entered Cabin 3, also known as Percy's room, and found it empty.

She hated seeing it empty.

Once inside, she closed the door behind her.

The room was clean as usual. It must have been dirty at two months with Percy gone, but Tyson, his cyclops half-brother (don't ask. Gods' genetics are complicated), who was now helping with the searches, came in occasionally to clean the place up.

Without him, the entire cabin would be full of dust, dirt and emptiness.

And Annabeth, while not having teams scouring anywhere, came here to satiate a will that was dominating her thoughts from time to time.

She misses Percy. In all senses.

Of his company, of his caresses, of his joy…

Of his cock entering her, his hands gripping her body, his tongue in her mouth, his grip holding her breasts.

Her pussy got wet when she remembered a quick fuck on that bed, where they had sex after curfew.

It was risky and wild.

Her favorite taste.

She remembered lying on that bed, legs spread, being held by Percy's strong hands, receiving Percy's dick nonstop. He got in like a horny horse that he was, and came just as she wanted.

Wet and hot everywhere.

That night was crazy, and she wanted more now.

I was enjoying fucking him, she thought, letting her horny heat dominate her whole body. It was the escape valve for that crazy reality of gods and monsters they were used to. Oh, Percy, I miss you...

But, with Percy gone, that urge was still out of control.

So much that she had sex with Charles, Connor and Travis these weeks. It's been only almost a month, and she have three lovers by now.

Three demigods. Percy's friends. And she didn't even thought twice.

Just followed the heat of the moment, and fucked them.

Annabeth felt different now. At first she hated that dominating will, now she was even accepting it as good.

Even if the idea was only once, she knew any of them would want more sex, and she wasn't going to say no.

Those thoughts made her want to have sex right now, and seeing Percy's empty bed, she wasted no time.

She took off her clothes. She tossed her Camp shirt to the floor, her blue pants, white sneakers, socks, panties, and bra, spreading them around her, and lay on his bed.

The smell of the sea was still on it. His trademark smell.

It drove her crazy.

She started to dig her fingers into her vagina as another hand cupped her breast.

Annabeth began masturbating on that bed. She picked up the pillow and blanket to smell his scent. She remembered the times they had wet sex on those sheets. With their mixed cum dirtying it. Of the times she came in and masturbated – this wasn't the first time.

This sensation was igniting her body. She missed Percy. She wanted sex right now.

I want it as if I want water after a hot day, her mind screamed. I want sex. Now!

She was lost in thoughts, so deep in sexual memories that she didn't even noticed a person watching her.

"Annabeth?" the person's voice called her.

Annabeth stopped touching herself with a startled leap and stared at the door, finding Tyson standing there, completely surprised.

He was wearing an extra-size Camp T-shirt, jeans, and fifty-size sneakers.

"Tyson!" she said, surprised. She quickly got to her knees and took the blanket from the bed, covering her naked body.

Tyson just standed there, silent, watching Annabeth naked on Percy's bed with his one eye.

Annabeth couldn't explain to him. She was too scared. The plan was just to masturbate on Percy's bed and leave. She was not counting on Tyson coming in and catching her like that.

She needed a plan. Urgent.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyson.

Annabeth stood up, the blanket covering her naked body.

"I'm ... I'm ..." She was trying to say something. "Missing Percy."

Tyson stared at her in confusion.

"Missing? Naked in his bed is missing?

Annabeth detected no provocation, only confusion. She remembered his mind was childish. Something weird for someone his size.

"That's right. I'm missing Percy. I miss him so much."

Tyson soon began to sob.

"Me too. I came here to miss him too."

Annabeth just stared at him, almost confused what he meant. For a second she thought of him doing something sexual, but she quickly dismissed it.

She watched him take something out of his pocket. A watch.

"I built it for him. Substitute for what he lost. Percy would love it."

Annabeth remembered that in Alcatraz. He lost a "shield-watch" in the fight against Kampe. That monstrous prison warden. That was centuries ago.

Annabeth was about to get her clothes back. She wanted to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

When she was bending down, Tyson said:

"Percy was right."

Annabeth looked confused at him.

"Right? About what?"

"You have a model body. Percy was right."

Annabeth smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks."

Looking back to the floor, about to touch her panties, she looked at Tyson, and saw a detail that caught her attention.

In his pants, she saw a huge pulse. Huge and moving.

At first glance it looked like a firefighter's hose. But that was…

Not! Focus! Annabeth censored herself. You have to go. Now!

But her mind rebelled, thinking of sex at once. She looked at that again.

Tyson's cock was hard. Was that cyclops hard for her? Probably. He said she had a "model body".

Does he want… sex with me? She thought in surprise.

Annabeth looked at Tyson, seeing that he didn't even moved a bit. He was looking at her nonstop.

Her mind and reason were being dominated by the horny once again. Her common sense being ofuscated by that will for sex again.

Surrendering to pleasure completely, she asked:

"You find me a model?"

Tyson nodded.

"I do".

"You also find me hot?"

"Yes…" he said. "I know that word. I find you a hot girlfriend".

Smiling while liking to know that, she stood and let the blanket fall to the floor. Tyson's eye widened open, impressed. He was smiling widely at the sight of her naked body.

"Do you really think that?" she asked, touching her own breasts.

His erection was throbbing now. That cyclops was really in the mood now.

"Yes. I find you attractive and beautiful, with big boobs!"

Annabeth licked her own lips. She wanted pleasure now, and that cyclops was going to give it to her.

She acted first. She walked over and took his huge arm.

"Come inside. I have something good for Tyson" and winked at him suggestively.

Tyson let himself be carried by her inside. Annabeth then took a quick look outside.

There was no one watching.

She then closed the door.

Annabeth turned to see Tyson standing near the fountain and the bed.

"Sit down" she said. "You will like what I have for you." Annabeth didn't know why she was talking like Tyson, just that she was enjoying the mood.

Tyson obeyed. He sat on Percy's bed.

Annabeth approached him and hugged his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Tyson widened her eye, plunged with pleasure at what she was doing.

Annabeth felt Tyson's big, strong hands wrap around her back. He pulled her close, feeling her breasts against his body. Annabeth pressed her fingers to Tyson's head, catching some of his hair as their tongues fought with pleasure. His tongue was bigger than hers, and she let it dominate her whole mouth.

Annabeth broke the kiss, forming a saliva bridge between their faces.

Tyson knew how to kiss. Annabeth liked that.

They were staring at each other, taking a deep breath.

She looked down, seeing his erection throbbing against his extra-G size pants. If he was that big…

"Want him to breathe?" Annabeth pointed to his erection.

"I want little Tyson to breathe" he said.

Annabeth reached down and unzipped his pants.

Instantly, Tyson's cock jumped, erect and hard, from his pants.

Annabeth liked to see that. It was like her arm. It was big and thick. Compared to Percy, Charles, or the Stoll Twins, he would gain by inches.

She looked at Tyson.

"Can I suck you, Tyson?"

"Yes! I would like it!"

Annabeth licked her lips, and began to suck his cock.

The size was large. Annabeth was wetting everything she could with saliva as she sucked. His cock felt like a huge sausage, and Annabeth was slowly becoming addicted to that size and strenght.

Tyson was moaning with desire. He was enjoying it more and more. Annabeth was licking and sucking like she always liked to do.

Annabeth was moaning, using her tongue to wet as much as possible. Compared to Charles, Travis, and Connor, Tyson had a bigger penis than theirs. It was almost the same as Percy's.

Must be Poseidon genetics, she thought. Being the god of horses… well… that was the answer.

Annabeth kept sucking his cock. Tyson moaned with pleasure, moaned too loudly. She quickly stopped.

"Tyson!" Annabeth said. "Silence."

"I love it" he said. "Don't scream?"

"Don't scream," she said. "If you want more, don't scream."

"I don't scream" he promised.

Annabeth returned to the blowjob. He was now with one hand over his mouth, stifling the moan. Annabeth then took Tyson's shirt while she sucked.

Her hands traveled inside, trying to feel something inside.

Tyson did not appear to have the warrior physique like the other demigods. Annabeth had a weakness with strong boys like that. But still he was strong, with broad chest and hard belly. She then feels his arms, sensing muscles there.

And that Annabeth liked.

But a major weakness (newfound) was the desire for sex. And seeing a big pulsating member that size made her lose control fast.

Tyson laughed, feeling her hands on his body.

"Take off your shirt" Annabeth said, licking his head.

Tyson obeyed. He took it off and threw it on the floor. Could be mistaken for a rug if possible. Annabeth looked at a big and tall cyclops in front of her.

Long time ago, she had a fear of cyclops. But now, she managed to overcome that. So well that she is about to have sex with one now.

"I'm hot" he said, laughing. "You do it so well."

Annabeth smiled, and sucked harder again. Tyson then tried to take off his pants.

Annabeth stopped sucking and stood up, watching the Cyclops take off his pants and underwear, along with his sneakers, and scatter around the Cabin.

Annabeth looked at the bed, and felt her pussy wet more.

She wanted sex.

I want a huge cock inside me. And I want it now.

She walked to the bed and caught his attention.

"Do you know how sex works?" she asked.

"Triton explained it to me" he said cheerfully. "I get my cock in you, right?"

"Yes. Right here." She leaned against the bed and opened her pussy for him. "Do you want sex with me, Tyson?"

"Yes!"

"Then come on. I want you inside me now!"

Tyson hurried to her and touched the head of his cock to her pussy. Annabeth felt and bit her lips with pleasure.

Tyson then penetrated everything without warning.

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling, impressed, trying not to scream.

She hadn't had one this size in weeks. Since Percy disappeared.

Now his half-brother was fucking her. He was getting into her like a jackhammer – big and fast and tasty – and his pacing was getting harder and wetter. Her favorite pacing.

Annabeth was crumpling the pillow with her hands. She was enjoying this too much, and she wanted more of him. A lot more.

"FUCK! Thrust hard, my cyclops! DEPPER! DEEPER!" she moaned, feeling Tyson burying deeper now.

Tyson smiled.

"I get into a fucking hot girl!" Said Tyson.

Annabeth looked at him.

"Do you know how to swear?"

Tyson laughed a little.

"You should hear Triton with a nymph." He gets her ass. She loved his strong grip. "He screamed for hours. I listened."

"How delicious" she said, wondering if all of Poseidon's sons were horny sexual hunks.

Tyson continues to penetrate hard. He is pressing her breast while another hand grabs her butt. Annabeth loved to feel his big hands touching her like that.

"I liked Tyson's dick." She loved to mimic his way of talking. It was sexually good. Even more now.

"And I like Annabeth's cave!"

He kept the pace without shame or tiredness, and Annabeth was looking up, tongue sticking out and moaning low.

"Annabeth, I'll drop everything!"

"Drop it in my mouth!" Annabeth looked at him, whit her tongue out. "I want to taste Tyson's milk!"

After more thrusts, Tyson took his cock from Annabeth's vagina.

"Suck me!" he said. "If you want my milk, suck it now."

Annabeth liked to hear that. She knelt down and began to suck willingly.

Tyson moaned. Annabeth sucked as she always did – fast and with moans.

Tyson felt something coming.

"Annabeth! I'll… release everything!

"Inside the mouth!" she moaned, masturbating his cock. "I want everything!"

Tyson got it. She returned to the blowjob.

Annabeth sucked willingly, and Tyson moaned in approval.

His semen spurted out, overflowing Annabeth's mouth so fast that a little escaped her mouth. Dropping on her breasts while flowing around her chin. She managed to swallow it up - she practiced it several times.

Tyson felt more relaxed. He was breathing relieved. He watched Annabeth there, cleaning his penis, sucking every drop of semen, then getting from her own face and breasts, and licking it all.

When it was over she said:

"That was awesome. Who would say you were so good at this."

"I have my tricks" he said, smiling. He then lays down in bed, looking at his bed on him.

"Of course you do" she said, rising.

Annabeth began to dress. Not bad with what started with a quick masturbate. It turned into sex with Tyson.

A being she thought was "not smart about it," ended up giving her all the pleasure she wanted.

"Shall we do this again?" he asked.

Annabeth, now fully dressed, turned around.

"Maybe ... Call me whenever you want." She went to him and kissed him. Tyson felt her tongue in his mouth again, liking it. "Send me a message, and I'm all yours."

Tyson smiled, loving the idea.

She started to leave Cabin 3, returning to her own Cabin.

At the door, Annabeth turned, looking at Tyson in the eye.

"Bye, my strong cyclops" she then send a kiss.

Tyson laughed with joy, and lays on Percy's bed, completely naked.

Annabeth, now more focused now. She left Cabin 3, feeling more alive than ever at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Two at Once

Chapter 5: Two at Once

(The Stoll Brothers, after a failed jogging session, saw Annabeth alone in the Athena Cabin and, wanting sex with her again, decided to go have sex, both at once)

...

The rain came by surprise.

Travis and Connor were walking slowly from their almost jog, both wet and frustrated.

Both were shirtless. Travis in green shorts with white stripes and Connor in full blue shorts. Both had running shoes and were completely wet.

On the way, Travis kept telling what happened with him and Annabeth to his brother.

"That was too crazy" Travis continued. "That hot blonde fucked me in the arena, it was crazy fucking her that day."

Connor listened as they approached Hermes's Cabin.

"And no one suspected?" he asked.

"Luckily not" Travis said, walking across the forest. "Clarisse arrived, but she didn't notice the heat of the moment, and Annabeth hidden next to me, fully naked".

Connor saw the rain falling from the sky.

"Really lucky. Bad luck for today."

They both looked up. The sky was cloudy and rainy.

"Bad luck" Travis said. "I wanted to run today."

Connor continued to walk through the woods.

"At least we can compete push ups at the Cabin."

Travis followed soon after.

"At least. I'll beat you this time."

"If you can beat my record of two hundred push ups, we're on the same level."

Travis laughed.

"But tell me about your sex time. Got it?"

Connor smiled.

"I did it. We fucked in the Grand Central Station bathroom."

Travis was surprised. He listened to that before, but still, the thought of fucking there was still unbelievable to him.

"No mortals entering?"

"None! Just me and her and…" He imitated sex with the air. Travis laughed.

"Annabeth is a slut. And that's why I like her."

Connor agreed.

The two continued. They passed the empty camp. Everyone was either searching Percy or inside their Cabins.

There, as they were approaching, Travis stopped Connor holding him by the arm.

"Look" he said, pointing to the other Cabins.

Connor saw Annabeth Chase, in her camp clothes, running through the rain until she arrived and entered Athena's Cabin.

They both smiled at the same time.

Travis looked at him.

"The hot one is coming back from somewhere."

"And no one is in that Cabin" Connor said.

Connor saw the Cabin as rain wet his and Travis' bodies.

Suddenly Connor remembered what they had talked on the way back.

That hot chick fucked them without thinking. Connor started to get hard at the idea he was having.

"She fucked you, didn't she?" he asked to Travis.

Travis looked at him.

"Yes. I told you that now."

"Do you think we should… give her what she deserves?"

It took Travis a second to understand, and the idea touched his head.

Smiling, he said:

"I do. That hot blonde will have a surprise."

The two then went to her Cabin.

...

Annabeth hated the sudden rain.

She was completely wet, and now she realized she was alone. Her entire Cabin was empty.

Suddenly she remembered that her half-siblings had gone on a tour of a museum in New York. She recalled that they chose a rainy day because it "helped to focus more."

Annabeth rejected the invitation because she was more focused on training – a goal that the rain ruined.

Now I was alone, but I was free all day too. She thought.

With more free time, she wondered what she was going to do.

And her thoughts were turning to sex.

It was almost automatic. She couldn't help it. She loved to do that. A lot.

Picking up her cell phone to pick who was going to fuck that day, she stopped when someone knocked her Cabin door.

Curious, she went there to open it.

As she opened, she saw Connor and Travis, shirtless, wet from the rain, and looking at her, smiling.

"Hi, Annabeth" Travis said.

"Hi, pervert" she said, remembering the arena. "Couldn't escape the rain?" Her eyes were looking at their strong, muscle drawn bodies. It was like magnetic.

"No" he said. "But I came here to get something more… delicious."

"Good" she saw Connor standing there. "And what does the pervert clone want now?"

"Travis told me what you did to him" Connor said.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"He deserved it" she said. "You seduced me first, then it was my turn. He even liked it."

"I will not lie, I really liked that" Travis said, stepping in, approaching her. "And I think you'll like it even more now."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, and Travis kissed her unceremoniously.

As he dragged Annabeth inside, Connor closed and locked the door with a nearby chair.

In the reading room — the corner of the Cabin where they had books and tables — Annabeth was running her hands over Travis's body. Her wet clothes gluing on his body.

Travis then stopped kissing Annabeth, and Connor approached her.

He kissed her as he grabbed her ass. Her hands were exploring his back willingly.

She leaned against the table with her ass.

When he finished kissing, Connor stood beside Travis, who freed his cock from his shorts. Connor imitated him.

Annabeth looked at both of them one at a time.

"So... sandwich?" she asked.

The two boys nodded.

Annabeth, in the mood, took off her wet clothes.

Her hot, sensual body was on display for both boys, who enjoyed. Her bra was a pool bra, also her panties, tied with bows at the back and waist.

"Pool bikini, huh?" Travis asked, smiling.

"I wanted to bathe in the pool after training" Annabeth said, throwing her wet clothes on the floor. The twins knew about the pool. Hephaestus' Cabin built a pool near the beach, close to the forest to "mimic a resort". Everyone liked the pool. "But with the weather, I gave up."

"Who says you need the sun to enjoy the pool" Connor said, moving closer. "What do you think of a sandwich now there?"

Annabeth found it sensually delicious, but found it too risky.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Now? So early?" Travis asked, approaching her from behind. "If you behave yourself, no one will see anything."

Annabeth saw the two come closer. Connor in front, Travis from behind. She was enjoying this situation more and more. They both really wanted to fuck her at the same time.

She atched a lot of porn movies like this: two men fucking one woman. Explicit seduction became a threesome at the spot.

And now, I was about to try that. She thought, liking it. She become more wet now.

Travis caught her waist, rubbing his cock into her wet pussy, on her panties, as Connor took her breasts, massaging with his strong hands.

Annabeth moaned as she was touched by them. They both had their erections ready for sex, and couldn't wait.

Connor touched his cock on her leg, drawing circles slowly. Travis was doing the same to her butt.

They were both teasing her. And she liked it.

Determined, she took their erections by hand and began to kiss Connor willingly.

Travis began to lick her neck as he took one of her breasts. He uncovered her breast and licked her nipple.

Annabeth soon exchanged her kisses to Travis as Connor licked her other breast.

"Suck us!" Travis demanded.

Annabeth remembered having sex with him long ago. He overpowered her, and she felt that imposition now.

Obeying, she got to her knees, seeing these two hot hunk twins side by side, staring at her.

Soon she started sucking Travis' cock.

Travis moaned approval, enjoying being sucked by her again.

Connor watched, feeling her hand massaging his erection while giving Travis a blowjob.

Soon she changed. She began to suck Connor's cock as she massaged Travis' erection.

The exchange game continued with ease. She made sucking and choking sounds as she sucked them both. They were moaning, feeling their heat being sated by that hot blonde.

It didn't take long for Travis to say:

"I'll come!"

"Me too!" Connor agreed.

Annabeth then jerked them off hard. They both moaned at the strength she was doing in her hands.

She wanted their semen, and she wanted it fast.

Suddenly they both moaned loudly, and their cocks splashed semen on her face.

She licked everything their penises threw. She felt that hot milk spreading through her chest. She caught her fingers as she licked their cocks to the last drop.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying it most of all.

Annabeth stood up. They both saw her face and breasts dirty with their cum. She took off her bra, also dirty, and threw it on the floor.

"Oh no. I'm all dirty." She took off her panties, completely naked before them. She threw her wet panties on the floor. "I need a bath…"

She started for the door, grabbing her invisibility cap on herbed, and walked out of the Cabin, getting wet by the rain.

Looking at them, she teased them with the middle fingers of both hands, telling them to approach her. Then she put on her cap and disappeared.

The brothers hid their erections with their shorts and looked around outside.

Near them, they saw a human silhouette running. The rain avoiding the form, drawing her hot woman body nicely.

Annabeth

The two looked at each other excitedly and ran after her.

...

The pool was there, and so was Annabeth.

The place was empty, with the huge rectangle filled with water, the stairs near them, and the silhouette walking on it.

They climbed the stairs, seeing the New York skyline gray with rain, the sea moving as usual, and the hot blonde now visible.

She was smiling, and put her cap on the floor.

"I wanted to take a bath..." she said, smiling. Her face and breasts still with semen. "And you too."

Determined, the two of them took off their wet shorts and underwear, leaving only the sneakers, and ran to Annabeth, who also ran.

She ran around the pool, full of water. Rain fell hard, and she walked across the tile. She didn't want to slip, but she had the ability not to slip.

Soon, her lovers reached her. The two nudes, hungry for sex, six-packed boys both handed her. They both kissed her as Connor patted her breasts and Travis stuck a finger in her pussy.

She moaned, liking it, and kissed Connor as Travis bent down. He began to lick her pussy.

Connor kissed her with moans, gripping her waist as his cock touched her ass.

"Penetrate me!" she wanted. "I want a male pole inside me!"

Connor understood. She started to walk to a low wall and leaned there, pointing her ass at him.

Connor, catching his cock by hand, teased by touching it's head on her pussy. She moaned, wanting it inside her.

Connor suddenly sank his entire cock into her.

Annabeth moaned, staring at the gray sky with her tongue sticking out.

Connor began his pace, getting into her like there was no tomorrow. Annabeth moaned like a bitch she was.

Travis, watching, was touching his cock slowly. He was waiting his turn.

Connor shoved more often until he pulled away.

Annabeth stared at him, confused, but soon understood when she saw Travis taking his place.

Suddenly he thrust his entire cock into her vagina.

Annabeth moaned more intensely. Connor knew how to fuck, but Travis was more aggressive. He penetrated harder than Connor. She liked to see the difference at the same time.

Connor took her face and kissed her, pulling her to him.

Travis followed that butt until it stopped moving, and Connor said:

"Get down!"

Travis stopped thrusting in, watching her get on doggystyle position. They both knelt, with Travis reentering her vagina and Connor getting a blowjob from her.

Annabeth loved to feel two strong penises at once. Blowjob on one while another was behind was another level. She enjoyed receiving and eating sausage at the same time.

With her eyes wide open, she saw the pool, and an idea occurred to her.

"Hang on!" she said, stopping sucking. "I want to be fucked by both of them!" They exchanged glances. Annabeth pointed to the pool. "There!"

They both looked at the pool, full of water, and understood.

Travis got out of her vagina. Annabeth got up and jumped into the water.

"Come on, boys" she said, teasing them by feeling their own big tits. "The water is great!"

The two took off their running shoes, throwing them around, and jumped into the water.

Travis caught her by front, hugging her as he kissed her, and dragging her to a edge, pulling her by his tight hug, and Connor followed them both.

Travis chose the vagina, and Connor pointed to the ass.

Without warning, the two got in at the same time.

Annabeth looked up, excited to receive two hard penises at once. Her ass and pussy filled with their hard cocks.

The two started the rhythm. Annabeth loved to receive them both at the same time. She squeezed Travis' messy hair as he hugged her tighter.

She was sticking her tongue out, not hiding her pleasure on fire. Travis liked to do that.

Now he was fucking that bitch with his brother. None of them were hiding the pleasure. He enjoyed doing it without shame.

Travis took her face and kissed her heartily. Their tongues intertwined for pleasure.

Connor, seeing this, took her face after, breaking the kiss, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Travis began to lick her neck.

The sex continued. The two would go on and on, and she would moan with each thrust.

After a long sex session, she said:

"I'm almost there! I'll cum, you hot hunky twins! I'll cum!"

Travis agreed. Connor seemed to be on edge too.

"On three!" said Annabeth.

She told. They followed. And the climax happened at three.

Fresh semen penetrated her two holes. She widened her eyes at the invasion of her vagina and butt. She liked that so much that she scratched Travis's back as she held Connor's shoulder.

They both moaned contentedly, feeling the rainwater bathing them as fresh semen appeared in the water. Several white filaments in transparent water.

The three of them remained there, enjoying the pleasure a sandwich gave them, while the rain washed their bodies in the pool.

…

Travis and Connor, now wearing their shorts, saw Annabeth put on fresh clothes after she dried herself.

They were inside the Athena Cabin now, getting ready to leave.

Travis smiled, and Annabeth noticed, smiling too.

"It was fucking awesome" she said, looking at them. "When you want, we can do another trio."

"Maybe in a motel" Travis said, tying up his shorts. "I know a great one in town."

"Was there with a girlfriend or with a lover?" asked Annabeth.

Travis grinned like a horny boy.

"Both."

Connor tied up his shorts.

"It would be awesome". He looked at her. "Did you like the sandwich, bitch?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Sausage sandwich is my new favorite. Can't wait for self service again."

They both looked at each other, and Travis said:

"Wait a message, you fucking bitch."

Annabeth liked that, and raised her hands.

"If the badass man-whore said so, so be it."

Connor went to her and kissed her.

"See you at next fuck, hot blonde."

She moaned at the kiss.

"Can't wait."

Travis approached her.

"When you want, call me!" He deeply kissed her, then let her go.

Annabeth, licking her lips in agreement, watched the twins leaving her Cabin.

...

On the way, the two gave each other a high five.

They both fucked that bitch at the same time. That fucking explosive horny that gave they felt was incredible.

And now they both had to go back.

Going to Hermes' Cabin, the Stoll Brothers smiled, wondering what naughty things they were going to do with Annabeth later.


	6. Chapter 6: Hot Sensations

Chapter 6: Hot Sensations

(Charles, longing for sex with Annabeth, seduced her into shagging again. She, wanting sex, accepted)

...

Annabeth didn't know how she was convinced to go there, just that she was enjoying it.

In the forges of Camp Half-Blood, completely naked, panties soaked and aside, holding a table with tools, Annabeth was receiving Charles Beckendorf in the vagina, licking it with determination.

It had been weeks since she had sex there, and she was enjoying receiving that strong demigod inside her again. It felt pleasurable with a huge tongue digging into her pussy.

She, while being sucked through her vagina by him, remembered how she got there.

…

It was a sunny morning. Everyone was in the normal mood.

Except Annabeth.

Today, Percy had been missing for three months now, and all that time she was just focused on finding him.

But so far, no clue.

Nothing. Not even a single hair.

Annabeth was watching the lake, where she and Percy kissed for the first time. She remembered that summer almost always, and enjoyed going there. It was good for her.

That… and the sex they already had.

Sex… the greatest medicine of all.

Between visiting Sally, taking part in search, and fighting training, every now and then, that wild desire to have sex overwhelmed her completely.

She could not help it. She doesn't even try to stop it from happening anymore.

Earlier, when she made the first cheating, she didn't like feeling the weight in the awareness of cheating on Percy with the first demigod before her.

Now she even liked it.

Sex has been good for her. It could tame her anxieties and haste with pure pleasure. She always liked strong demigods - because they remind her of Percy - and their horny strength, especially when they get in and out.

Annabeth moistened her lips thinking about it. She wanted more sex.

Just then, a voice said behind her:

"Beautiful lake, don't you think?"

Annabeth turned, noticing Charles Beckendorf standing there. She smiled when she saw him. He was wearing an orange shirt - obviously tight, drawing his basketball player-like physique - under his metallurgical apron. He held a metal hammer in one gloved hand.

"Yes" she answered. "Did she came with you?"

Charles said no with his head.

"Silena is busy with the pegasus now… so…"

Annabeth smiled slowly. She knew what he wanted.

Sex.

"If I want sex?" she asked, smiling.

Charles looked around. The two were alone. She knew that, apparently.

Confident, he said:

"Of course. My dick misses your vagina."

Annabeth smirked at this. The lust is returning again.

"So how did you miss that?" She lifted the orange shirt, exposing her large breasts hidden in her black bra.

Charles smiled when he saw her big tits again.

"Yes… I did."

"Then don't hold back" she said, shaking one of them with one hand. "Where?"

Charles stiffened, and he caught his erection with his free hand.

"How about where we started?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Then let's go."

…

The instant they stepped there, the two clung into each other with desire.

Annabeth took off his apron. Charles dropped his hammer, then took off his gloves.

The two kissed like crazy lovers that they were. He fumbled with her ass as she gripped his curly black hair. Then her hands went to the shirt.

"Come on, take it off! I want to see!" she moaned.

"You too" he said. "Show me the twins!"

Annabeth pulled him away, and took off her shirt, exposing her bra.

Charles took off his shirt, exposing his muscular body that Annabeth loves so much. She took off her bra, leaving her breasts free.

Charles loved seeing those huge breasts free again. He went to them and squeezed one while sucking another.

Annabeth scratched his head, euphoric to feel his strong tongue on her breasts again. Her nipples hardened at that.

Charles stopped that, met her eyes, and kissed her again.

She felt the table by her ass. The equipment on top beveled with the impact. He tried to take her pants off.

Annabeth let him do it. She felt his strong hands lower her pants. He then took her leg and pulled her panties out of the way of her vagina.

Without warning, he began to suck.

Annabeth took a hammer and claw nearby, squeezing them with strong grips of pleasure.

She loved to feel his tongue in her pussy. Penetrating and cleaning while Annabeth tried not to moan so much. There were campers around, but that made it hotter – and wasn't because of the active fires around them.

Charles kept looking at her.

"So Athena and Hephaestus almost had sex, didn't they?"

Annabeth remembered that.

"Yes... Almost..."

"So we're doing what they didn't do, aren't we?"

"Yes… We are…"

Chalres smiled. Annabeth was completely overpowered by lust now. He was now teasing her for what she wanted.

He sucked on her pussy again. Annabeth was moaning, liking it a lot.

Glancing up to the ceeling, Annabeth licked her lips in pleasure, remembering the moment she gave him a blowjob.

She couldn't take it anymore, needed to let it all go.

And she did.

Charles felt the fluids from her vagina on his face. He liked that.

"Now my turn" she moaned, wanting to have sex. "I want to repay now."

Charles stood up. Annabeth took him by the arms and pushed him against the table. The equipment shook again with the impact of his back.

She bent down, playing with his pants, pulling those down and seeing what she wanted.

His big, hard erection jumped out with full desire. Annabeth liked to see that long meat pole again.

In response, Annabeth took the erection in her own hands, licked her lips, kissed a few areas before stuffing it in her mouth in a blowjob.

Charles began to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was doing.

Annabeth moaned with his cock in her mouth. She was loving the size. Charles was loving to feel her mouth and tongue wrap around his cock, sucking him like a chocolate popsicle.

She went on and on, moaning as she sucked. Charles had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her pleasure.

Charles was enjoying this. He was always horny about her, and now this hot chick was sucking his cock again.

At that moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

"I'll come!" he said.

Annabeth stared him in the eyes below, nonstop sucking. Charles understood that she wanted to swallow. It drove him even more mad.

Before long, Charles released everything into her mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened at the amount.

She liked a lot. She felt his hot milk fill her mouth. She swallowed most while a little leaked out. She released his cock, licking the rest.

Charles remained standing, enjoying the pleasure she made. Seeing that hot blonde on her knees there, licking her semen, made his lust reawaken again.

Then she got up and kissed him hard. They moaned fearlessly, clutching each other's bodies, scratching their bare backs, clutching each other's asses, Charles clutching her breasts against his chest as Annabeth clutched his head and back.

Suddenly she stopped and took off her wet white panties and threw it away.

Now, completely naked, she said:

"Possess me, my black giant." She gripped her breasts. "I want a meat pole in me now!"

Charles stiffened again at that, and decided to give her what she wanted.

"My hot bitch" he said. Annabeth got hot about it. She felt her own pussy dripping with desire again. "I will leave you moveless."

She licked her own lips.

"Can't wait."

The two crouched, kissing.

Charles began to lie down, with Annabeth massaging his erection as she stood on top of him.

As he lay down, she positioned herself on top of him and stuffed everything inside her wet vagina.

They both began to moan as they start to fuck. Both moaning in pleasure and horny for each other.

Annabeth kept moaning. Charles even more.

Lying down, he was still holding her waist, which bounced on his hard cock, enjoying the feel of that cock penetrating her pussy over and over.

Annabeth took his face, which rose, and kissed him heartily.

His tongue penetrated her mouth as he felt her ass.

Annabeth felt her body vibrate with pleasure at that wild sex.

Annabeth felt Charles's hands tighten on her breasts.

She, moaning as she jumped, squeezed his shoulders, moaning:

"Yes… go my fucking strong man… with a huge pole… Deeper…" as she jumped.

"Hottie… bitch… with delicious big tits… and big ass… sweet vagina…" Charles moaned as he took her pussy hard.

Annabeth moaned more as she jumped without shame.

"This… good… fucking good…" she moaned, clasping her hands against his hard chest. "I want more ... give me milk ... give me…!"

Charles moaned, then put his hands behind his head, contemplating his hot mistress jumping over him. Her huge big tits were jumping free.

"I'm loving it… you fucking hot bitch… yes… go… jump more… those big tits… go…" he moaned, watching her moan and jump with desire. "Finish me, go!"

Annabeth moaned, jumping, squeezing his chest tightly. Charles loved feeling it.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, my blacksmith!" said Annabeth, moaning.

The two continued to have sex, feeling the end of sex coming.

Charles wanted that. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Annabeth wanted a fucking geyser from that tasty stud inside her body.

"I'll come!" he said.

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want something good now! Let it all go!"

Charles liked to hear that.

Grabbing her waist, he thrust harder, so much so that her pelvis was above the floor, Annabeth felt the head of his cock reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Charles moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth felt the semen filling her vagina. She stared up at the ceiling with pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body. Soon she released everything too.

She moaned in pleasure, scratching Charles's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He moaned as he let it all out.

Then they breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth lay on top of Charles, breathing slowly like him.

"That was awesome" he said, liking it.

"I loved having sex with you" she said. "I missed it so much."

They both fell silent, enjoying the pleasure dominating their bodies.

Annabeth, looking up at the sky, saw that it was getting late.

"I need to go" she said, getting up. "I have a greek class soon."

Charles just stared at her getting dressed, still lying naked on the floor.

"When can we fuck again?" he asked.

Annabeth, dressed, admired him on the floor, controlling herself to not fuck him again, and said:

"When I want, delicious."

Then she left.

Charles stood, starting to dress, remembering the sex he had with her just now.

…

Jake was outside the forges, happy with what he got.

On his cell phone, he watched Annabeth and Charles having sex.

Smiling, he thought of getting what his half-brother got from her.

He stiffened at the thought of it, and was glad to see that daughter of Athena leaping on Charles on the floor, moaning with pleasure.

Jake wanted that too.

And he knew he will make it.


	7. Chapter 7: Blackmail

Chapter 7: Blackmail

(In the city, Annabeth got a message from Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus, saying that he knew about the sexual affair she had with Charles, and wanted her to do "something for him" in silence. Annabeth, finding it dangerously arousing, accepted)

…

New York, the city that never sleeps.

Annabeth watched everything carefully. She was wearing the orange Camp shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and her blonde hair in a ponytail.

She was returning from Sally's apartment after her visit. She was trying to be strong and bear the same emotions as her, knowing that Percy was fine.

But so long after Percy was gone, she had to see her after so long.

It had been almost three months completed now that he was gone, and so far no sign of him. November was coming to an end and December was coming soon.

Now she just wanted to go back to Camp and focus on finding Percy. Again.

On the way, she saw the Empire State Building in the city landscape, pointing upwards like a giant finger.

She looked angry at the monument. The gods didn't talk to her, not even Athena, her mother, said anything to her since the war with Kronos. Only Hermes spoke to her and Percy, but only for a quest, then he vanished as well.

It had been three months, almost going to four, and so far nothing.

Annabeth, walking down the sidewalk among the mortals - afraid that one of them might be a disguised monster (happened more often than you might think) - just wanted to take a cab to Camp Half-Blood at once.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

It was Jake Mason. Son of Hephaestus, Charles's half-brother, and he was sending a message to her.

**Hi Annabeth.**

**Hi Jake**, she typed. **Any news?**

She wanted to know about the searches, but did not receive it, but:

**Yes. See this.**

He sent a video. Curious, she watched it.

Immediately, she was shocked.

The video showed herself fucking Charles in the forges. Her moans were loud, so she turned the volume down, afraid that someone else would listened as well. Then she watched herself look naughty with Charles's cock in her vagina, thrusting non stop.

The video then was over.

**What ****the fuck****?** She typed.

**My favorite porn video ****so far**, typed Jake. **Who knew Annabeth Chase, ****daughter of ****Athena, one of the smart****est** **people in Camp Half-Blood****, could be a fucking ****slut****. I saw you guys, and I admit I think you're fucking hot.**

Annabeth didn't know what to type. She was too astonished for that.

She wasn't just caught having sex. She was filmed doing it too.

Annabeth didn't know what to say, so Jake stepped forward.

**I want something in exchange for the video.**

**And what would it be?** Annabeth knew what he wanted.

**Sex.** He answered. **Me fucking ****your ass ... and I want what Charles had.**

Annabeth felt her common sense advising NO. But her libido said otherwise.

She felt her uncontrolled lust dominating her body again. She felt her pussy wet with Jake's blackmail.

She can't help it, so she sent:

**Where?**

Jake sent naughty-looking emojis - that little smile and a sideways glance.

**At this address. I don't want to be interrupted.**

**What?**

**You will understand.**

He sent the address, and said nothing more.

Annabeth saw the address. It was a little far away. Suddenly she saw a taxi.

"TAXI!" she shouted.

The taxi stopped. She entered.

"Where, girl?" asked the taxi driver.

Common sense said: Long Island, but her mouth said the address.

The taxi driver understood, and accelerated his car.

…

Annabeth saw the building.

It was obviously abandoned, with a locked gate, completely empty space, and the neighborhood looked more desolated than the building in front of her.

The whole place looked like a horror movie scene.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

It was Jake again.

**You're arrived. How nice of you.**

Annabeth looked around.

**How do you know I am here?**

**Look at the gate wall.**

She obeyed. At first there was nothing, but then she saw a small circle near the top of the wall.

**I can see you,** he typed, with laughing emojis following. **Micro cameras. It was easy to do, and very useful later.**

Annabeth understood. He used this to film her fucking Charles.

**Now come in, and let's have fun.**

Annabeth felt her body screaming for sex. She jumped in the gate – awesome demigod training - and walked through the empty yard into the obvious unlocked door.

…

The place was apparently empty. In front of her was a staircase.

Without another direction, she climbed.

She finished climbing. The place was completely empty at the second floor. The noise of the city was muffled inside. Everything was destroyed and dusty.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated.

It was Jake again.

**Climb higher.** He typed.

She saw another staircase before her.

**How do you know I got in?** Annabeth typed, just to tease him.

Look up.

Annabeth obeyed, and saw a camera. A circular camera, like an eye. The same looking one of the gate.

**I have several around here, like at the gate**, Jake typed. Just go up. **Do not be afraid.**

Annabeth obeyed.

Reaching the third floor, Jake typed.

**Take off the shirt.**

Annabeth smiled. That situation was becoming hotter and hotter.

**What?**

**Take off your shirt.**

**Because?**

**I want to see if you really have huge big tits.**

Annabeth, understanding, took off her orange shirt and slung it over her shoulder. Her white bra covered her breasts.

More messages.

**FUCK ! THAT'S HOT ! These exercises so compensating! Giant fucking big tits!**

Annabeth smiled at that. It was getting more in the mood now.

**Big tits that wants to fuck you!**

**Horny and sexy… own me now!**

Annabeth started to get hornier about it. She'd never done this before, but was about to have sex in an empty building.

**Climb higher! Now!** Jake demanded.

Annbeth, as she climbed, typed:

**Why****? **She knew why, she was just teasing him again.

**I have ****a boner for sexy**** hot blondes.** He typed, with naughty emogis, and a little devil at last. **Be a sex****y**** fi****ery slut****, and I'm all yours!**

On the fourth floor, she took off her pants, revealing her wet white panties and left them right there. Then she left her shirt there.

**This body kills me with horny!** He typed, with happy emogis later.

**Show me ****your**** horny!** She typed. **If you want me to continue, show me.**

Annabeth looked at a camera, and lowered her panties, revealing her wet pussy, then she began to rock her breasts inside the bra for the camera, smiling like a naughty bitch.

A video appeared in her phone.

In it was Jake, shirtless - Hephaestus' sons had muscled bodies, probably from the forges -, and Annabeth was crazier to see him like that - with one hand on his jeans, revealing a large volume. He was looking at the monitor, which showed Annabeth there, touching her own breasts and vagina, surprised, and saying:

"Come here and own me!" While touching his own penis.

The video ends.

**At where?** She asked.

**At the end of the hall, at the wooden door.** He typed. **Make me moan, you fucking ****slut****!**

Annabeth, hornier now, went down the hall and saw a closed wooden door. The rest were empty room doorless spaces.

Annabeth knocked on the door.

Inside, Jake opened it. He was as he was in the video: shirtless, with an erection in his pants, and a horny face. He wasn't a muscle jock like Charles, but he was skinny hot, like Travis or Connor.

He looked her up and down.

"This is where you asked for a hot blonde?" Annabeth asks, smiling mischievously.

Jake grabbed her waist.

"Yes, and I want extra spicy!"

He pulled her into the room and began to kiss her.

Jake grabbed her body while a free hand of his closed the door. She pushed him against the door and turned the key while Jake felt her ass.

Breaking the kiss, she began to lick his body. She licked his chest, nipples, six pack belly until she felt his underwear.

"Sweaty and sexy" she said. "I'm addicted now."

Jake felt her breasts.

"I always thought you were such a horny bitch" he said. "But I never got the courage to fuck you."

Annabeth turned away from him.

"I always thought you were boring" she said. "But now…" She ran her hands on his body, licking his nipples. "I think you're a tasty pervert."

Jake smiled, then he walked.

"There's a better spot to fuck."

Annabeth followed him.

The place they are was large, with a room with camera monitors and a mattress in the middle of the floor. Annabeth was impressed. That room was the cleanest of the whole building.

"You Hephaestus sons are good" she said, seeing the whole room. "All this just to fuck me?"

Jake unzipped his pants and ducked, exposing his underwear with a large member inside.

"Yes. I thought you were loose in sex" he threw his pants away with a kick. "After seeing you fucking Charles right in the forges, I started to feel a bit of a crush on you. And I got addicted to your body when you came here. Then, I built this place to be our… secret fuck place."

He went to the computer, and clicked on a video.

In it, Annabeth was fiddling with her cell phone, then took off her shirt, and went upstairs. On the other floor, she was showing her vagina and feeling her breasts. All with naughty face.

"You're a fucking hot girl."

Annabeth took his shirt from nearby and wrapped it around his neck. Jake liked that.

"This fucking hot girl wants the videos."

Jake laughed.

"First, you need to fuck me for this."

Jake took her arm and turned her, then pulled her at him, pinning her back to his body, and he pressed his cock on her round ass.

"That I can do." She says, feeling his erection.

He turned her around again and started kissing her.

Annabeth ran a hand over his chest while the other took his shirt and threw it to the floor.

She started to push him to the mattress, which touched his heels.

"Lie down!" she said.

Jake obeyed.

Annabeth then bent down and took his underwear.

"No wonder you wanted to fuck me" she said. "It is huge."

"You can see now how horny I am for you" he said.

Annabeth took off her panties.

She looked impressed at his penis again, slowly touching it.

"How does someone skinny like you have a big gun like that?"

"I'm not like the others" he said. "I fuck, hard."

"We'll see that" she said.

Then she started giving him a blowjob.

Jake moaned at that. Annabeth really knew how to do blowjob. She sucked as her head covered his entire cock. She was really in the mood.

Jake moaned without fear. They were in an abandoned building, so he could be more perverted than usual there. He got a blowjob from a hot blonde, and was going to make the most of it.

Annabeth sucked like a pro. Always calm, while moaning and licking everything. Jake felt her tongue curl up all over his cock. He caught her head, wanting to speed up the pace.

She did. The blowjob was faster, he felt her tongue and saliva massaging his cock. He stayed in this ecstasy sensaton for several minutes, enjoying it.

"Annabeth! I will come!"

Annabeth didn't stop sucking. He was losing control. He was going to release everything in her mouth.

Annabeth wanted that. He realized that.

With no way to hold back, he climaxed everything into her mouth.

Annabeth moaned in approval. She sucked everything like a popsicle, Jake felt relieved about it.

Ananbeth stopped sucking. A semen bridge was connecting her mouth and his cock. She licked with taste.

"Delicious" she said. "Hot and good… I liked it."

"Am I better than Charles?" he asked.

Annabeth pondered.

"I'm still undecided…"

Jake felt the teasing. He smiled at that.

He stood and pushed Annabeth carefully. She lay on the mattress, her huge hard breasts pointing to the ceiling.

Jake positioned himself, and began to lick her pussy.

Annabeth felt his tongue inside her pussy. She gripped his hands around her chest. She liked that.

Jake kept sucking. Annabeth then felt her breasts being held stronglyas he did so. She was lost in ecstasy.

The sensation she loved so much returned, in full force, wanting only sex.

She felt her climax coming. Jake was good at it, he moaned and sucked like a master, and she said:

"Coming!"

"In my face!" he said. "I want to get it too."

Annabeth felt his hands feel her breasts. They were strong and determined, like Charles's. The sons of Hephaestus were famous for this; strong and skillful hands.

She felt the pleasure in her breasts intensifying in her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore.

She let it all in his face.

Jake smiled, feeling her fluids on his face, and put it together with one hand. He licked it like water.

Annabrth, breathing slowly, saw Jake advance to her face and kiss her with desire.

Annabeth hugged him and they lay on the mattress. They both moaned without shame, and she liked it.

She was gripping his strong body tightly. Jake felt her breasts against his chest, then pulled her and felt her ass.

Jake was soon lying down, with Annabeth lying on top of him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She took his penis.

"Give me your best!" she said.

Jake, lying down, didn't stop her from moving her torso and approaching his cock. She sat on top of him, positioning herself, and started to get in.

Jake, his hands behind his head, lifted his pelvis just then. His entire cock entered her pussy.

Annabeth was surprised. Soon she began to jump.

Sex was starting well. He was moving her waist as Annabeth felt the head of his cock pound hard in her vaginal walls. She liked the feeling, and wanted more.

Jake kept getting in, his hands on her breasts.

Annabeth was euphoric. His penis was too big.

Suddenly, his hands went to her head. She was bent over, supporting herself with her hands.

Jake started kissing her. She enjoyed the tongue fight. Then, he stopped playing with her breasts and moved his hands to her head.

"Don't take off my ponytail!" she said, stopping the kiss.

Disobeying, he took the elastic and took it off.

Her long hair flew free.

Annabeth was going to say something, but he kissed her first. She was trying to get the elastic back, but Jake threw it away and took her hands.

The two didn't stop kissing.

Annabeth then lifted him to his torso, and she kept jumping.

After thrusting for long minutes, she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her face.

Jake kissed her like a porn actor. Annabeth returned with the same intensity.

They kept on having sex, their bodies dominated by sexual pleasure, wanting nothing more than climaxing at each other.

Soon, the climax was coming.

"I'll come!"

"Me too!" Jake was going to take, but she pushed him hard, making him lie down.

"Inside! I want inside!"

Jake grinned, and let the hot girl make the rhythm.

She jumped willingly, moaning loudly and with pleasure. Jake joined the choir, moaning with desire.

Their sexual screams were echoing everywhere now.

His semen was coming. He will let go…

"NOW!" he shouted, releasing everything.

Annabeth stared at the ceiling, her tongue sticking out, enjoying the eruption of semen inside her.

She then lay on top of him, enjoying the feeling of release relaxing her again.

…

After sex, Annabeth was lying down, feeling that hot sensation dominate her body again.

For a while, she was getting addicted to sex.

Shee glanced at Jake, unconscious with pleasure, lying beside her.

His strong, drawn body kept moving with his breath.

Decided, she stood up.

She went to Jake's cell phone. His clothes were scattered around the room. She went to the camera monitor and picked up the phone near the keyboard.

Looking around the gallery, Annabeth found her blackmail video.

She clicked on it, then found herself fucking Charles in the forges, moaning like crazy.

Hearing her moan and calling him a "hot pervert" made her slowly wet again.

She then selected the video and searched for her contact in the messages, and found one called "porn blonde". She laughed as she clicked on this one.

There were the videos, and the conversation that led her there.

She sent the videos to her phone, and then deleted the videos from his phone's memory.

With all the evidence clear, she looked at Jake unconscious there, and her eyes went to his cock.

The sensation was coming back as she watched his member there.

Suddenly, she saw Jake waking up, and he saw Annabeth holding his cellphone.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I deleted your video" she said.

Jake stood up.

"Why?"

"So you don't blackmail me later again." She put the phone down. "The sex was good, but I don't like blackmail. Next time, do it like a normal guy and seduce me straight away."

Jake looked at her, still naked, and said:

"I promise I won't blackmail you anymore."

Annabeth smiled.

"Good boy," she felt his face with her hands. "Now I have to go, I have some forest training today," she turned away. "See you soon, Jake."

Jake watched Annabeth passing through the open door and walking down the corridor, her ass shaking with each step.

He smiled at that view.

…

Annabeth, now dressed, exited the building and leapt the gate again.

She enjoyed this sexual adventure. She was feeling more relaxed now. And more prepared.

Energized for the most adrenaline, she planned to train alone in the arena today, planning to eliminate thirty puppets this time.

And, maybe, have fun with someone else.

…

Jake, dressed, went to his monitor.

"Well, Annabeth, you deleted your fuck with Charles" he said, selecting a video file. "But you didn't deleted mine."

On the computer, he saw himself fucking with Annabeth in that same room. The sexual moans emanated from the screen shamelessly.

Jake got hard again, thinking of fucking Annabeth Chase one more time.


	8. Chapter 8: Reverse Blackmail

Chapter 8: Reverse Blackmail

(Jake tried to blackmail Annabeth for sex again, only to find the video changed, and Annabeth with the changed video - of him having sex with Sherman's girlfriend - and Annabeth blackmails him into camp ... in the middle of the night)

…

Jake didn't know how Annabeth convinced him to do that.

But here he was, in his underwear, introducing his penis in Annabeth's vagina, pink lingerie, downy bikini, and panties on his side, moaning in the empty shed, the seemingly deserted amphitheater.

He was going to sleep when it happened, and he remembered how she seduced him into it.

…

Jake went to sleep in his bed, the whole cabin sleeping now.

He was in his underwear now, seeing himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles - the forges were doing him good - and was about to go to bed when his phone vibrated with a message.

From "Porn Blonde".

His cock hardened at the sight of her breasts on the contact profile image. He was horny for her since she had sex with him in that building.

Quickly, he picked up the phone.

**Hi****, ****six packs****.** She typed.

**Good night, hot.** He typed. **No male, is it?**

**Yes. No one to keep me company… It's shit.**

**And you get so lonely there… alone… in this big bed…**

**I'm not in bed.**

Jake was confused.

**In the bathroom?**

**No.**

**Kitchen? Balcony? Pool?**

**Not even close.**

Then she sent a picture.

She was herself, in pink lingerie, in the middle of the dark camp. It was almost midnight now.

**What ****the fuck ****is that?** He asked. He knew the Harpies could come and tear her apart completely.

**My fire is driving me crazy**, she typed, with naughty smile emogis. **Can you calm me down, ****stud****?**

His cock rebelled against his underwear. He wanted to stick it in her again.

**I can't** he typed, seeing his step-siblings sleeping around him. **I don't want to get in trouble.**

**Ah****hh****, Jake… you will.** She typed.

Before he can type anything, a video appeared.

Watching the video, he saw that it was him and her fucking that room in the building.

But, there was a strange detail.

In the video, it was him, but Annabeth's face was changed by… Laura Knocks?

**Laura?** Jake typed, startling. **What is it?**

**Just a video you wanted to blackmail me for more sex,** typed Annabeth. **You really need to watch your phone. I got the video and nothing that a joke with Deep Fake couldn't solve. Now you had sex with Laura.**

Jake got nervous. Laura Knocks, a demigoddess of Apollo's Cabin, was Sherman Yang's girlfriend, one of Ares' strongest and most violent children. If he gets this… Jake would end up dead.

**Come calm me down.** She teased him, then sent another picture. It was hers, with a bikini raised, exposing her large breasts. **My twins miss you… your strength… your member digging me all over…**

**This is blackmail!** He protested.

**I learned from the best**, she countered. **Find me now and shred my vagina. ****Now!**

Jake needed no further encouragement. he was completely horny for sex now. That hot girl blackmailed him for sex, and now he's going to give her all that hot bitch deserves.

**Where?**

**In the shed of the Amphitheater. I'm waiting, hot guy. Make me moan.**

Before Jake hung up, she sent:

**Oh, and give me an incentive.**

Jake looked in the mirror, seeing his body, and remembering what she liked, put his camera in a selfie position and sent a shirtless picture of him to her.

**How about that, hot blonde?**

**This body kills me!** She sent with heart emogis. **Come own me, fucking hot! Now!**

Jake didn't receive anything else, and didn't need to.

He knew where the shed was.

You fucking hot slut… that's why I like to fuck you, he thought, excited for sex.

He snuck out of the cabin, shirtless and in his underwear, and walked around the camp.

Everything was deserted, but still he was careful not to draw attention.

Everything was empty so far, no monsters or unwanted attention, and the shed was in sight now.

It had walls and ceiling, but no windows, just a door, and it was ajar.

He entered, seeing the empty, dark place, thinking that Annabeth might have given up and left.

But, suddenly, two hands touched his body, and Jake felt two beaks prickling his back.

"You came as I wanted" said Annabeth. Her voice made him harden, her hands caressing his body made him harden even more. "In underwear… you pervert."

"I was going to sleep" he said, looking at her naughty face. Her eyes called for sex, and he will give it to her with pleasure. "Who told you to tease me now?"

"My libido" she began to play with his nipples. "My body asking for a strong penis to calm me down. Now be a good pervert and give your blonde lover wanted what she wants."

"Leave it to me." He said, slowly smiling.

He turned, seeing her model sexy body. Breasts big and hot, fine huge ass, beautiful face wanting sex, and he kissed her.

The two hugged. Jake squeezed her ass as Annabeth ran her hands down his bare back. Both moaning as their tongues fought in their mouths.

They both moaned softly. They might attract attention, but what they wanted was to put out this sexual fire they liked so much.

Annabeth pushed Jake against a wall, stopped kissing him, and began to lick his body.

"Fuck, how hard your body is" she said, licking his chest, nipples, six packs at his belly, heading toward his cock.

"Forges and fights, hottie" he moaned, liking it. "They do wonders."

"I felt your wonders before" she moaned, lowering his underwear to his cock, smiling as his erection jumped free. "And I want to feel it again."

She took it and started to suck.

Jake leaned against the wall, feeling his body filled with lust as her tongue and mouth giving him a fucking good blowjob.

He liked it so fucking much.

Annabeth moaned with pleasure and a little choke. She sucked his erect cock without stopping, intending to get his semen in her mouth.

Jake, while enjoying it, also stared at the door, seeing nothing there, not even Harpies.

But he still thought that some monster would catch a teenager blowing a boy.

If you weren't hungry, it would be a scandal. He thought.

"Don't worry" Annabeth said, stopping sucking, just watching his reaction. "It's all right. But if you make me come fast…" she teased, and sucked again.

This hot slut is right, he thought, determined to give her what she wanted before it got too late.

He took her head and began to accelerate. She put her hands against the wall, around his waist, feeling the head of his cock touching the roof of her mouth.

But she didn't look annoyed, but with full lust of doing so.

It didn't take long for Jake to moan.

"Here, delicious!"

And he came inside her mouth. Annabeth liked it so much she moaned a little louder.

Jake rested against the wall, reveling in him climax in her mouth.

Annabeth sucked it all in, then got up and kissed him hard.

Suckling sounds echoed through the room as their tongues curled with pleasure.

"Very good, hot guy" she said, then turned and pulled her panties from her vagina, now dripping with desire. "But I still want a male member in here. Or aren't you that macho?"

She touched any man's wound: his manhood.

To prove otherwise, he said:

"Do you want a macho man thrusting you?"

Annabeth nodded.

Jake caught her waist and positioned his hardening cock against her pussy.

"So take it, hot bitch!"

And put everything inside her.

Annabeth's eyes widened, liking it, and Jake started the pace.

And that's how he got there, getting into that horny slut until she was satisfied and left him be.

He was holding her arms, seeing her delicious back to him, seeing her huge breasts swaying with each fucking, sounds of their bodies crashing against each other, her big ass swallowing his cock, her moans of pleasure filling the room.

It all drove Jake crazy. He saw her ass and let go of her arms, squeezing tightly. Then starts to slap her ass.

"That's right, sexy" she moaned, looking at him. "I'm a bad girl… I made you fuck me in here… I deserve a lesson!"

Jake liked it, shook her ass a little, and said:

"You really deserve it. Take it!" and hit her ass.

Annabeth bit her lip in pleasure.

Jake hit more. Not with anger, but with horny. She moaned with each slap, and it drove him crazy over and over.

"YES! Hit me! I deserve!"

"I deserve your bed after this one!" moaned Jake, who bent down and licked her ear without missing a beat. "How about tomorrow in your bed! No! All over the Cabin!"

"Co ... co ... combined" she managed to say.

"Either in the vagina or in the butt?"

"Vagina!" she said, her tongue sticking out. "I want inside, my muscular pervert!"

"My sexy lover…" she moaned, gripping his waist again. "Here, bitch!"

And they cummed at the same time.

Jake and Annabeth moaned loudly this time, not afraid of being caught, just relishing the pleasure they had.

Fresh semen dripped to the floor.

She backed away and stood against another wall, her vagina still dripping cum.

Jake was against the wall, breathing slowly, with sleep dominating his mind.

He wanted to sleep now.

He then saw Annabeth fixing her bikini and panties.

"Good night, gigolo" she said, blowing a kiss in the air. "It was a good sex. See you tomorrow in my bed!"

And walked to the door, carefree, and disappeared - literally.

She put on her invisibility cap, apparently hidden there, and disappeared.

Soon, Jake remembered going to sleep. He packed his underwear in a hurry and ran to his cabin, wanting to avoid any attention necessary.

…

No one noticed Jake's absence, and that was great for him.

He just walked into the cabin, heading for his bed, and slept, delighted with the sex he had with Annabeth.

And a certainty dominated his mind.

He was going to have sex with her again. This time without fear of being caught.

He could hardly wait.


	9. Chapter 9: After the Party

Chapter 9: After the Party

(After Austin's Birthday Party, Annabeth was seduced by Austin Lake, one of Apollo's sons, and she, deciding to have sex with him, invites him to the Great House infirmary room, wanting to have a private party for them)

…

The party was awesome.

Annabeth felt more energized by this. Her brothers and sisters were right.

She really needed a time off.

The party was for Austin Lake, a son of Apollo who's birthday is that day, but she wasn't in the mood for parties at morning. But, after much insistence from the inhabitants of Athena's Cabin, even more from her half-brother, Malcolm, she decided to go and try to have fun.

Now, with the party going on, she went from "trying" to "enjoying it a lot."

Cake, barbecue meat, drinks, dance, friends. Everything the campers wanted happened, and everyone was happy.

All the campers were having a good time, dancing to everything they put on while Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Clarisse, and others kept dancing nonstop as a group.

Then came the cake, and the "real party" started after they all teared it down and ate it.

Austin was in sight, black skinned, strong, bright smile and star charisma (this must be genetic for Apollo's offspring), danced with everyone around him, sometimes wetting his dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts with his drink without caring.

Annabeth, with her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, one-piece pink-white dress - a party outfit - highlighting her gorgeous breasts and big ass - things Austin loved about her, as well as her friendly personality and "appetite in her spare time" (he knew that she was sexually voracious, heard some demigods brag about it, and he wanted to try too) - danced with him in the middle of the group, who wouldn't stop.

But inside his head, Austin imagined the two of them fucking in the room, crazy with pleasure, naked, enjoying their physical pleasure without stopping.

He wanted it.

And when she met his gaze on her, she apparently wanted that too.

And soon, they would have.

The party was still seemingly endless by now.

…

When it was three and half in the morning, the people started to leave, tired up, wanting to sleep.

Austin stood on the porch of the Big House, enjoying the fatigue his dance show gave him. He liked that, dancing like there was no tomorrow.

The guests were leaving, all shaking his hands, hugging him, wishing for a happy birthday.

After all, the party was his birthday. Everyone was happy to participate.

Austin really liked that, even though he knew the circumstances.

Percy was still missing, but it was good to see everyone with the mood up there for a while.

When the demigods emptied everything by going away, he looked out into the yard. The metal tables were in the corners, making room for dancing. The foam boxes still had wine and vodka (they bought many) and his phone was charging inside the living room. The strawberries fields were in the distance, and the sky is night clean full with stars.

The House was empty, Chiron was out - so they got a party like that - and Dionysus disappeared, and that Austin and several others thought it was great. Only left him and…

"Annabeth?" he called, realizing she wasn't in the yard.

Did she leave? He wondered, seeing that she didn't show up.

He remembered that during the party Annabeth said in his ear:

**"Wait on the porch of the Big House and you'll have a clue."**

**"For what?" he asked.**

**She smiled.**

**"For a sweet present for yoy." She winked at him and danced away.**

He didn't understood much, and she was already gone from the party appearently.

Now here he was, waiting for what Annabeth promised clue.

Looking down wanting to scratch his foot, he saw a note on the wooden floor. He took it and read:

"Austin, go to the infirmary. Ass: Annabeth ".

Austin smiled at that. The clue she said was in his hand now.

Storing the paper, he was the infirmary at the Big House.

…

The infirmary was as usual.

Hospital beds, stretchers, lockers with medical supplies.

Austin knew the place. He and Apollo's Cabin always helped there.

But Austin didn't know what Annabeth wanted with him there.

Suddenly a romantic, seductive song began to play inside the room.

From the open door of the next room, Annabeth exited, a dirty smile on her face.

Soon, she opened her pink outfit, exposing her black bra, tucking her large breasts out of her arms as she walked over to him, turning her clothes into a skirt.

Austin liked that. It got hard right away.

As he walked, Austin watched her sensual body walk toward him until she leaned him against the wooden door and kissed him with her tongue.

The sucking sounds were explicit. Without anyone, they could let go like that.

Austin was happy with that.

Annabeth stopped hugging him and put her hands on the door around his head as Austin squeezed her ass.

"Time for my gift" she said. "Are you ready?"

Austin nodded without fear.

She smiled.

"Great. So let go, my big dick." She passed a hand on his hard erection.

Austin smiled at that. The Big House was empty because Chiron said he would be back tomorrow afternoon, and his friends were all gone.

That is: fearless sex all night long.

Best gift ever!

After locking the door, he looked into the room, where Annabeth, in her skirt-like dress, showing off that body that Austin wanted to have the pleasure of touching, kissing and fucking, was moving like a belly dancer, causing her new lover to come closer .

Austin danced like her until he hugged her again, kissing her like before.

The two stayed like this for a while. Austin felt her bare back with his hands, and wanted more.

A lot more.

Soon she stopped and took off the song.

"Dance for me" she said. "I want a striptease of my hot hunk."

Austin nodded.

"Choose, my hot goddess."

Annabeth presented a speaker via Bluetooth and sat in a chair while choosing any song with her cell phone.

Austin waited, wondering what naughty music she was going to choose.

He knew her perverted side. Everything horny was good for her. Even for him.

Suddenly the song "Despacito" played.

Austin laughed a little. Annabeth clapped her hands, wanting to see him dance.

Austin started dancing like a choreographer, making Annabeth crazy with pleasure by watching him. She saw Austin wiggling, clapping his hands while stamping a foot, and smiling at the dance.

Annabeth was enjoying this. Her hot lover did that to satisfy her, and Austin continued to dance.

As he danced, Austin took the shirt around his waist, teasing Annabeth with his dirty eyes and, without warning, took off his shirt completely.

His muscular body appeared to her. She enjoyed seeing his strong chest, his six pack, strong arms and drawn back, all while still dancing.

Annabeth clapped her hands as Austin tossed his shirt away. Annabeth felt her breasts harden at the sight of his body. She wanted sex, and soon!

Austin kept dancing, rolling his waist as he gripped his shorts with his thumbs, mimicking the music. Annabeth licked her lips, wanting to see it over and over. He stuck his tongue out, licking his mouth, then turned his back, wiggling his ass to her.

Annabeth, without taking it anymore, took Austin by the body and licked his nipples. Shifting to each other while scratching his bare back.

Austin stared up at the ceiling, feeling the chill in his body from the air conditioning of the place, cold wind blowing through his body, now salivated by Annabeth.

She then stood and kissed him on the mouth, pushing him while Austin fiddled with her black bra, wanting to free her breasts from it's prison.

He felt the cold wall behind him, then felt Annabeth's hands playing with her shorts, seeing an armed tent there.

His cock wanted to get out, and she wanted to see his hard pole out.

She managed to open it at the same time he opened her bikini. His shorts were open while her bra went loose around her body.

His cock came out of her breasts at the same time.

Annabeth smiled at that, then kissed Austin heartily.

The music played. Annabeth kept kissing while Austin touched her large breasts. They were delicious, and her nipples were hard.

He wanted to lick them like she did to him.

Seeing her phone in her pocket, Austin took it and stopped the song.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, watching him fidget with her phone until the song "Work" appeared.

She smiled, and was euphoric when Austin caught her wrists and set her against the wall, her butt pointed back at him. He wanted her to twerk against the wall. Like he danced with the others before.

The party was really crazy.

Throwing her bra off, she positioned herself, seeing Austin, with his penis sticking out, walking backwards to sit on the bed.

She was his dancer now, as Austin was hers before.

Annabeth then twerked at the music, dancing as she looked at him. Austin watched, reveling in the sight of her huge ass shaking with the funk beats.

His cock was manly erected, pointing at her, wanting to get into that hot pussy. He was massaging his hard cock with desire, wanting to shove it inside her.

The dance continued, still twerking her ass with desire with the music. Her ponytail swayed with the movement, her pussy still dripping horny.

Without resisting anymore, he walked over to her and lowered her clothes and panties, seeing her beautiful big naked ass, twerking with her dance, her pussy dripping with desire, wanting a male cock inside.

Austin's penis, which she was crazy to receive.

Austin grinned, grabbed her ass and penetrated hard.

Annabeth looked up at the roof with pleasure. Her sticking tongue and sly moaning voice declared that. Austin then began to penetrate deeper the sexual act, with Annabeth moaning fearlessly with the loud music bebind them.

Looking back, she saw that muscular athlete, his hard muscles seductively sweaty, teasing nonstop. He moaned and stared at the roof above him.

The sex was good, they were both enjoying it.

The empty house, muffled sounds to the music, and that hot pervert fucking her.

It reminded her of her last birthday, where she had sex with Percy in his empty apartment.

It was crazy and delicious.

Now they were horny about each other, fucking in the Big House infirmary, and now it was all just for her.

Austin was loving it lustfully.

He always wanted to have sex with Annabeth, but that was too much. He enjoyed wild sex, and this hot couple now took this chance.

The music drove him crazy. His new lover was a sex model ready for more sex. Seeing her dancing all night stirred him, he felt his hard cock wanting to sex.

Now, with everyone gone and without fear of being caught, he could penetrate his hot blonde until he came.

And then, until dawn, and then, until lunch.

So much time… and so much sex.

It drove him crazy to come. He felt the eruption coming.

"Have milk, sexy!" he moaned.

Annabeth looked up at him just in time to feel the spurt of semen invading her pussy, flooding everything. She moaned in pleasure, scratching at the walls she was leaning against.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. They felt their fluids mingle in her vagina. Austin pulled it out and saw his semen dripping from there on the floor.

He sat in a chair, breathing. His cock softened with the task as his lover's vagina, still dripping with complete pleasure.

Annabeth dropped to her knees, relaxed from the sex they had.

Looking at the bedroom bed, she remembered Percy's bed, and the times they had sex on it.

She wanted to go to a warm place now. And imagining fucking him there made her sex drive flare again.

Deciding, she took off her pink dress and panties, tossing them aside, being fully naked now.

Austin watched her standing there, naked, her breasts hard and vagina dripping, hands on her hips, admiring him sitting there.

Soon she was on all fours, like a dog, and began to crawl.

"Come on, my pervert dog" she said of the loud music. "It's cold, I want in bed now."

She kept crawling. Austin saw her big ass pointed at him as he got up.

Austin, too horny to think, began to crawl too. His relaxed cock hardened to have sex again, pointing at her ass.

As Annabeth crawled through the entire room, she saw Austin close behind her, mimicking her. She was in no hurry, but wanting to tease him with her ass pointed at him, still dripping fluids of pleasure.

"C'mon, my bitch" he teased, grabbing his cock. "I want my hot bitch to have sex!"

Austin went on all fours like a pervert dog he was. When he reached her, he took her ass and licked her pussy, still wet after having come. She moaned at that, seeing the dog trapped there, staring at him.

"Yes! I am a bad bitch! Lick me deeper, my top dog!" she moaned.

Annabeth laughed at that, then continued to craw towards the bed. She climbed on her and pointed her ass at him.

Then Austin stopped and stood up.

Confused, Annabeth saw her lover standing, his shorts almost falling. Annabeth then shook her ass like a tail.

As Austin approached her, she threw a pillow at his head.

Austin took the pillow, licked and sniffed, and tossed aside, watching Annabeth turn her ass to him

"Good! I really want to fuck you now."

Austin took off his shorts and underwear, getting entirely naked. And wasting no time, Austin approached and shoved everything into her vagina.

Annabeth moaned fearlessly, enjoying Austin's shagging. Looking, seeing that athlete getting into her, she stuck her tongue out and looked up at the ceiling with pleasure, moaning loud.

Austin was enjoying this. That hot model was moaning with his cock, and he was loving it.

His lover was almost as perverted as he was, and he liked it when she went sexually crazy like that. She was good at it, seducing him at the time, and he was fucking crazy.

Like now.

Their sexual rhythm was good.

He, on his feet, kept thrusting in her body hard as she was in doggystyle on the bed. It was fucking good. He was clutching her ass, feeling her soft buttocks with his hands.

He moaned at the music playing loudly. It was good to let himself go, and he competed in moans with his lover, who moaned loudly like him.

She liked that. Sex with Austin was becoming increasingly good and addictive. She wanted this to continue more and more.

And for his fucking, she was going to go on all night.

Best lover in the world right now for her.

Austin liked to feel her wet pussy swallowing his dick. She could beat herself at times, and that surprised him more and more. They came less than ten minutes ago, and there they were, fucking again like in mating season.

Best lover in the world right now for him.

The sex was still good. Their bodies hitting each other nonstop, the sounds of their bodies hitting each other followed the fast rhythm they liked.

Moans, names like "bitch, slut, pervert, hot ass, hot jock, wet vagina, sex addict, all four all night" were shouted with their burning pleasure.

It was so good that Austin and Annabeth couldn't stand it much longer.

As she slammed deep again, Austin released everything inside her.

She looked up, screaming with pleasure, while Austin, moaning loudly, spewed gallons of cum inside her.

Annabeth relaxed on the bed, feeling the sexual fluids leaking from her relaxed vagina, dripping slowly on the bed, while Austin, cooling down, relaxed on his feet.

The two, still listening to music, relaxed from the pleasure they were experiencing. He liked that. She was fully into sex.

As they exchanged glances, they realized their sex was not over yet.

They smiled at each other, thinking of more hornier stuff to do. His cock grew ready for more and her pussy dripped with horny again.

That night was far from over.

He then jumped on her and kissed her again.

Without delaying himself, he shoved his cock in her again.

She moaned loud, liking it as she scratches his back.

…

The next morning Annabeth woke up slowly, finding herself in a room.

After looking for a while, he saw that it was the infirmary room of the Big House.

Glancing sideways, she saw Austin sleeping there, still naked.

She shook him a little. Austin woke up.

"Good morning, hot girl" he moaned, taking her ass.

Annabeth laughed and stood up.

"It's morning now" she said.

Austin got up and saw the sun shining.

"Good morning, Dad" he said.

He turned to see Annabeth, fully dressed now, walking to the door. She threw a kiss in the air at him and went off carefree.

Soon, the sexual memories they made there appeared in Austin's mind.

Austin was happy and lay back in bed, enjoying the sex he had with her, in no hurry to leave.

…

Annabeth shook Lou Ellen's hand on the door of her cabin.

"Thanks for helping me" Annabeth said.

"And thanks for the show, you hot sex pevert" Lou said with a smile. "I liked very much."

Lou liked to remember having erected a fog barrier just for Annabeth and Austin to have a secret party there. And then he remembered becoming invisible just to see the bitch fucking Austin loose.

Now Annabeth said:

"And if you want Austin for yourself… just ask and I'll give him to you."

Lou smiled at thinking that.

"Just say when."

Annabeth then left, happy from having sex again.


	10. Chapter 10: Tyson Wants Sex Again

Chapter 10: Tyson Wants Sex Again

(Tyson sought out Annabeth for more sex, and Annabeth, feeling her lust grow, decided to arrange with Tyson in a hotel far from the Camp, where the two - disguised as a couple - fucked all afternoon)

…

Annabeth was destroying training puppets.

She, in a blue gym bikini, with leggings, with a sword in hand, destroyed all the training puppets while jumping around the arena.

Normally, she didn't train at that time - because it was early in the morning, but she did at that time for a single reason.

No hungry eyes on top of her.

It wasn't bad - she liked that, as it had Charles, Travis, Connor, Jake, Austin ... all of them looking at her with hungry eyes.

And all this for being a beautiful and irresistible blonde - besides the fact that she sleeps with them.

This was not bad for her, but constant attention. Annabeth might like to have sex with them, but she didn't want the entire camp to know about it.

She had a reputation to uphold.

While she defeated all the puppets, crossing the crowd to the last, she destroyed the last one's neck with her sword, seeing it's head bouncing through the arena while breathing slowly.

Suddenly, she heard loud applause behind her, making her suddenly startle.

Looking back, she saw Tyson there, applauding and laughing in a stupid way.

"Annabeth destroyed all," he said happily. "Annabeth is good at this."

Annabeth smiled, she tossed her blond hair back.

"Hi, Tyson. How was the seabed?"

"Busy Atlantis," he said as Annabeth approached him. "Poseidon disappeared from there. Triton enjoying liking everyone."

"Poseidon's gone?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes. Normal, it always happens," he said, stopping to applaud."But now it's gone for a long time. He must be on Olympus."

"Probably," she said, suspicious. "But the gods are always like that. It must be another lover..."

"Or looking for Percy," he said hopefully.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yes. Maybe that too."

Annabeth started to leave the arena, wanting to get out of there and wash in the shower to start the day.

However, Tyson said something that made her stop and turn to him.

"I want more!"

"More…?" Annabeth was having an idea of what he wanted. "What?"

"What we did... in Percy's bed." He said, more quietly as Annabeth approached. "I want more. I miss you."

Annabeth, now before him, said:

"Speak low, please." She looked around, seeing that no one was too close.

When she looked, she saw Tyson smiling, with his one eye looking down her face, staring at her breasts in the sports bra.

She couldn't help but be horny about it. The more he looked, the more she wanted.

As much as she couldn't admit it, Annabeth liked to feel that lust growing inside her.

Smiling, she approached Tyson's ear, standing on tiptoe, and whispered:

"Go to the city bus station at two in the afternoon."

"Why?" asked Tyson, in the same tone as Annabeth.

She smiled.

"For us to do what you want."

Tyson understood, and smiled at that.

"Leave it to me!"

"Until then, big guy."

She referred to his size and penis. Then she threw the sword in the mess of blades near the entrance and went to the showers, thinking about how this meeting is going to happen.

…

The morning passed quickly for Annabeth.

When she finished lunch, she had the plan she had made all morning.

And she had a perfect idea for sex with Tyson, and she couldn't wait for that.

As she walked to her cabin, she noticed the Stolls, Charles and Austin, all talking to random demigods, but at the same time looking at her.

She smiled discreetly at them, who laughed a little as she passed.

Her lovers liked her, and she liked them back.

Upon reaching her Cabin, Annabeth saw her wardrobe and took a suitcase from the top.

Looking at what was inside, she realized that the Stoll Brothers did their part.

"I have to admit, that was quick. I need to thank them later..." she thought a little. "Maybe at the beach."

She closed the suitcase and lifted it, realizing it was incredibly light.

Magic sometimes had no logic for it.

Then, Annabeth went to Argo.

…

Argo took her to town very quickly in the Acamamento van.

Annabeth said that she was going to visit Sally, and that the suitcase was a gift to her. Argo said nothing - as usual - but he seemed to understand.

The way didn't took long. The traffic was acceptable, even with some stops. Annabeth tried to hide from the giant's various eyes, but her body craved for sex more and more as the time passed.

When she saw the bus station, she waited a while for the van to cross two streets until she asked him to stop.

"I can walk from here" she said, opening the door. "Thanks for the ride."

Argo understood and watched Annabeth get out of the van with her suitcase.

On the sidewalk, Annabeth watched Argo drive until he was out of sight.

Determined, she went to the bus station.

…

There were people, buses and noise, but not Tyson.

Annabeth waited for Tyson on the sidewalk, a little far from the crowds gathering near the buses to ride them. She stamped his foot as she looked around, waiting.

Suddenly, a voice said behind her:

"I arrived!"

Annabeth turned quickly and saw Tyson standing there, with the blue shirt printed on his giant body. How a cyclops that big could be so stealthy, she didn't know.

"Just in time" she said.

"I came a while, I walked around and saw you," he said. "So, how do we do it?"

Annabeth bent down and opened the suitcase. Tyson saw what was inside and was surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"I have. It is fail-proof."

"What if…?" Tyson was going to ask.

"Trust me," she said, closing it. "It will work. And I even know where we're going to fuck". She said that word without fear.

Tyson smiled at that.

"Tyson wants to fuck Annabeth."

"And Annabeth wants Tyson to follow her."

Annabeth picked up the suitcase and walked, with that pervert cyclops following her quickly.

She couldn't wait.

She was already wet with what she was thinking of doing.

…

The Hotel was stopped.

The receptionist was bored in the room, playing a game on the iPhone when he heard the door opening.

When looking, he saw two people entering.

A big man with a huge coat, sunglasses, a journalist's hat, with a woman with his arm around his. She had long black hair and was wearing a huge black coat.

They both looked like a couple of noir detectives from the movies he liked.

"I want a room," said the man.

The receptionist looked at the two, one every ten seconds, and asked:

"Which room do you want?"

The woman placed a hand on the man's chest and said:

"The furthest..." she approached the receptionist. "I want a good time with my husband."

What a hot woman, thought the receptionist, smiling in her sweet voice and black hair, and looked at the huge man beside her. What a lucky bastard.

"Well, we have this one" he took the key. "They can be any way they want. Those rooms are for the best sessions, if you know what I mean."

"I don't understand," said the man.

"Hahaha, how funny my husband is" said the woman, taking the key and pulling the man. "Thanks. We'll pay later."

The couple went into the corridor that the receptionist pointed out, a little envious of the man, and a little suspicious of them both.

If things changed, he had a guarantee, which he played under the counter, big as a club, but activated like a shotgun.

…

When they entered, Annabeth could finally let herself go.

She hugged and kissed Tyson willingly, with him hugging her lean body with his huge arms.

The two of them kissed as they took off their disguises as they staggered around the room, moaning hotly as their Camp clothes appeared.

When Tyson's legs touched the bed, Annabeth pushed him onto the bed.

Tyson, lying down, saw that hot blonde taking off her orange shirt, exposing her free breasts.

"Without bra?" asked Tyson, seeing her free breasts in front of him.

"I don't want to delay" she took off her pants, and saw that she didn't wear panties. She took it out in a hurry. "I want sex now."

"Tyson too."

"So Annabeth wants Tyson's junior" she smiled talking like that. She thought it was sexually hot.

Tyson quickly opened his pants, and Annabeth hurried him to lay down on the bed and take off what she wanted to see.

When taking off his underwear, Tyson's penis jumped out. Pointing to the roof.

Without wasting time, Annabeth began to suck his dick.

Tyson took off his glasses, showing his two normal eyes (outside the Camp, Tyson looked like a pudgy teenager like any other) and felt his body heating up with the blowjob that Annabeth was doing.

"Tyson loves it!" he groaned, enjoying it. "Tyson wants more."

"Annabeth wants Tyson's milk," she said, licking his whole penis. "Annabeth wants good sex with Tyson."

"Suck more! I want Annabeth's mouth on me!"

"Annabeth wants more milk," she moaned, beginning to suck more.

Tyson kneaded the bed covers with the same intensity as Annabeth giving him a blowjob.

Annabeth missed it since last month, when the two of them had sex at Percy's Cabin.

Although it wasn't right, avoiding such a nice sensation was like avoiding a Hydra, or Charibrids.

Eventually these monsters will get you. At least this one was nice to surrender.

The blowjob was the best feeling for Tyson, and he wanted something even better.

And he felt his climax coming fast. Annabeth really knew how to give a blowjob.

"Does Annabth drink milk now?"

In response, Annabeth started to suck faster, making choking sounds while her blowjob happened.

Tyson couldn't take it anymore, he dropped everything inside her mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she received so much semen in her mouth. She liked it so much that she moaned as Tyson's hot milk flooded her mouth.

She sucked it up willingly, letting a little drip from her mouth, dripping onto the bed.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief as Annabeth stood up.

"Take your clothes off," said Annabeth, standing over Tyson. "Annabeth wants Tyson's naked body."

Tyson, still lying down, took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor - it looked like a blanket to Annabeth - and Annabeth helped take off his sneakers and pants, along with his underwear.

Tyson, now completely naked, looked at Annabeth naked and on top of him in doggystyle, and hugged her, making her lie down on top of him.

Soon, the two kissed hard.

The two hugged each other as they kissed on the bed, moaning with pleasure as Tyson placed her against the bed, kissing her like a professional, with moans, tongue and saliva dripping from their mouths.

It was a fucking delicious sensation. Something she is enjoying with each fuck she does.

Lying down, Tyson took her legs, stopped kissing her, and said:

"Annabeth receives Tyson's junior lying down" he took his penis and touched Annabeth's wet pussy. She moaned a little. "I want to see her big tits bounging. I want to see her dirty face moaning."

Annabeth liked that. That innocent big man was sometimes impressively horny as a pervert.

Appearences really decieve.

Smiling like a naughty girl she is, she put her hands up, further highlighting her huge breasts.

"Tyson see it now! Annabeth wants wild sex."

Tyson smiled, and shoved his cock in her pussy without warning.

Annabeth screamed with pleasure, without restraint.

She was not at Camp. No acquaintances hearing. They were in a motel where people went for sex.

Then hse felt free to moan as she wanted.

Tyson soon picked up his pace, with Annabeth swaying with each thrust they made.

Annabeth moaned like a starving sex bitch that she was, feeling her breasts sway with each fuck that huge cyclops made, felt her voice groaning and moaning.

"AH, AH, AH! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME MORE! TYSON! FUCK ME!"

Tyson smiled at the sex they had.

"NNABETH HOT! ANNABETH HUNGRY SLUT! ANNABETH LOVE COCKS!"

"CALL ME MORE!" she moaned, enjoying it. "CALL ME FUCKING BITCH!"

"FUCKING HUNGRY BITCH!" Tyson shouted, enjoying it more, with her feet in his hands, opening her vagina to his cock more and more. "HOT BIG ASS! SEX WITH YOU IS SO GOOD!"

"FUCKING YOU IS SOOOOOO GOOD, SAUSAGE DICK!" groaned Annabeth, who didn't speak anymore, just moaned more and more as Tyson got more and more.

Tyson then took her waist, lifting her off the bed, and Annabeth liked it so much that she moaned loudly, took the covers from the bed and squeezed more and more.

Rising from the bed, she looked at her lover, smiling like a pervert, then looked at at the roof, moaning incessantly as Tyson penetrated more and more.

The sex was fine. Annabeth could break free loose a few times like that, and she enjoyed every second of it.

Annabeth moaned, felt her breasts sway with the force of the sex she was doing, heard the sounds that their bodies did with each fuck.

Tyson, lying down, looked at that hot blonde moaning and jumping his cock, with her breats bouncing. Those twins mellons were wonderful to watch.

Soon, Annabeth felt her body warning that the climax was close. She warned between moans:

"Tyson..." she moaned. "Annabeth..." moaned more. "Want to cum…!"

"Tyson too," moaned Tyson, dropping her feet and pulling her into a hug, making her lie on him. "Kiss Tyson when you come!"

Annabeth hugged Tyson, who is still having sex with her, each sexual penetration stronger than the last, and looked up, warning:

"TAKE CUM!"

"I came!"

The two came, looking up, and the two kissed, feeling the body fluids penetrating their bodies, then flooding through the bed.

Both climaxed at the same time, and enjoyed the sexual whoring they did.

…

The receptionist looked around the reception.

Several couples have left, but the man and woman detectives haven't left yet.

It was an hour after they arrived, and he found it strange.

Like any couple that enters there, loud and shameless fucking was common there - although he got hard to hear that hot bitching moaning during sex.

The problem was that it was over half an hour ago.

Something was wrong there.

Walking up to the room, he knocked a few times.

Nothing.

He knocked more. Still no answer.

Decided, he called security over the radio, which came quickly, and one of the suited giants broke down the door.

The receptionist was startled.

There was no one there. Everything was empty.

The detectives were gone.

…

Annabeth and Tyson, dressed with the clothes of Camp, remembered how they got out of the hotel through the window.

Breaking that locked window was easy, and Tyson tearing the bars off and putting them back on with his strength was even easier.

Now, walking down the street, Tyson smiled happily as Annabeth walked after him, relieved by the sex she had.

She really needed to let herself go like that. Exploding in sexual desire was therapeutical to her, and she was happy about it.

It was a long time ago if she didn't let go sexually like that, and was happy to have let go of all the bitching that she thought with that horny cyclops.

When they got to the river, Tyson said goodbye to Annabeth and jumped in.

As Poseidon's son, he would probably go to Atlantis, or swim back to Camp.

That she would know later.

Annabeth then decided to look for a taxi to return to Camp.

That day was wild. And she needed a good solving rest.

...

At night, Annabeth was sleeping (without company this time) when she started having a weird dream.

She was in a glowing place, no floor, no celling, and the walls were clouds. She felt like floating in the atmosphere.

Then, in front of her, a glowing figure of a woman appeared in front of her. She had black flowing hair, a white dress, bright jewery shining with the intensity of small suns, and by her hand, a staff with peacock features.

Annabeth knew who that woman was, and despised it.

Hera. Queen of the gods.

Annabeth tried to expell her from her dream, but her voice didn't screamed. She was mute.

"Annabeth Chase" Hera started. "Find the hero with one shoe. He's about to be revealed. And he will help you find Percy Jackson".

Annabeth was too stunned to even blink, even with bright lights at her face.

"The hero with one shoe, Annabeth." Hera repeated. "The hero with one shoe".

Then, the whole world started to spin, and Annabeth felt like falling.

...

Annabeth woke up on the floor of the Athena Cabin, with some of her half-siblings around her, looking concerned.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes" she answered. "Quiron! I need to see him. Now!"

Her siblings helped her get up.


	11. Chapter 11: The Boyfriend's Friend

Chapter 11: The Boyfriend's "Friend"

(After visiting Sally again, she is approached by Matt Sloan, a "friend" of the boyfriend who missed him, and takes her to a place where her desires have woken up again)

…

Annabeth was walking through the streets.

Since returning from the search, Annabeth has been very excited about the development of the searches.

Although the vision that Hera sent spoke of "a boy with only one shoe", but it was the only development after months of searching with apparently no results.

Finally, the missing clue turned out to be in the form of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter who came from a Roman camp full of demigods like him.

All of Roman gods.

As if her life was not complicated enough with only the Greek gods around. Now that their Roman versions were real too… Imagine the odds…

As far as she understood, the gods had aspects of the culture that they dominate, and since the Romans dominated the Greeks in the past, the gods have transformed themselves into the Roman aspects, and whoever sees the gods from any aspect, they showed themselves from that aspect.

It was the best explanation anyone could have.

But, anyway, the information Jason gave was light years of hope that they already had.

Annabeth was still walking - almost running - when she finally saw what she wanted to see.

The Jackson building suddenly appeared.

Annabeth was walking over there, as she had been doing since Percy disappeared.

Sally Jackson was a strong woman in Annabeth's vision. Even though she was worried about her missing son - and Annabeth's boyfriend - Percy Jackson, she was standing firm and with some confidence to hold on.

Not only did she, but Annabeth also believed that Percy was a strong man, and that he was trying his best to survive to return home, to them, to his family.

Paul Blofis, Sally's current husband, tried to comfort her as much as he could. Once, he arranged with Annabeth to surprise her with gifts she liked, so she bought one.

Sally was very happy with the surprise. And Annabeth began to see Paul as a perfect father-in-law when everyone was a complete family.

In the future, hopefully.

Annabeth smiled as she remembered that, it was two days ago.

One of the few light moments in this long, dark storm that was the fear of anything could happen to Percy in that big, scary, fucked up world full of monsters.

Now, Annabeth was running to tell the good news to Sally and Paul.

As she walked, she noticed a boy standing outside the building's entrance.

He was a teenager, messy black hair, with obviously expensive clothes, delivering that he was rich, was standing in a Porsche (another proof that he was rich) and looked at her as she approached.

He gave someone money (another proof that he was rich) and the person got into the Porsche, driving away.

Even in dark glasses, Annabeth knew he was looking at her.

"Annabeth Chase, right?" he asked suddenly.

Annabeth, who was stepping into the lobby, turned cautiously.

"Yes" she said, getting ready for anything.

It could be a monster. She was out of Camp, so anything was possible. She prepared to use her dagger.

The rich boy came over, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew Sloan, but you can call me Matt. I'm a friend of Percy."

Her fighting stance has subsided.

"Matt Sloan?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm a friend of Percy's, from a old scholl. And you must be Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. Wow, you're more beautiful than he said."

"Thank you," she said, her face softening a little.

She shook his hand.

"Well, I was going to visit Sally now when I saw you, and I must say that Percy is a lucky man to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you."

A part of Annabeth enjoyed hearing this while another part was suspicious.

"Well, I'm going now. Do you want to come up with me?"

Before Matt answered, his phone rang.

"One moment please."

"Sure" she said.

Matt took out his phone (an iPhone, why not?) And answered it. He said a few things before hanging up.

"Sorry, an appointment. I really need to go. Send Sally a kiss for me."

"I will. See you soon."

Matt made a call. And suddenly, a black limo came around the corner and parked in front of him.

Too ostentatious, she thought.

Matt approached the vehicle, where a man in a suit came out, who ran around and opened the door.

Matt came in without saying anything.

The driver then ran to the driver seat and started driving.

The huge car moved forward and disappeared into the street.

Annabeth, laughing at this, entered the building.

But, a growing suspicion started to grow in her head.

…

In the limo, Matt closed Gilbert's window and looked at his phone, where it had an encrypted folder.

He typed in the password and watched the videos.

From the phone screen, sexual groaning sounds dominated the limo, screaming obscenities and dirty words as the car drove ahead.

For his chauffeur, he was watching porn videos (as usual).

But for Matt, he saw that hot, sexy blonde (Annabeth Chase, as she said) fucking Percy at school.

In the empty classroom.

That had everything. She pretending to be "a hot teacher" and Percy being a "trouble student" and the make-believe led the two of them to fuck in the classroom, like a porn movie.

"Oh, Percy," said Matt, out loud. The glasses, in addition to being bulletproof, were also soundproofed. "How a stupid nerd like you got a sexy model to be your fucking girlfriend, it's a mystery. But I know one thing…" he saw Annabeth facing the door, her breasts swaying with the shagging she was doing. He wanted to touch those delicious giant watermelons since forever. "This hot bitch will be mine to fuck soon."

He smiled at the very idea.

…

After the party Sally and Paul started, Annabeth remembered the party that happened happily.

As soon as she broke the news, the three started screaming, jumping, clinging to each other in warm embraces, shouting "thanks to the gods, wonderful, good thing Percy is alive !" while jumping.

It looked like they were celebrating their baseball team winning a game.

The party went on all afternoon, and now Annabeth was going to Camp Half-Blood.

Suddenly, Annabeth saw a black limo parked at the next corner.

The one from before...

Before she thought of who he was, the glass opened, revealing Matt Sloan inside, just like when he met him earlier.

"Annabeth Chase," he said, smiling.

"Matt Sloan," she said, monotonously.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes. I saw you this morning, over there" she pointed to the entrance to the building.

"Exactly. That's right... Well, I have something to talk to you about. Can you come in, please?"

Matt opened the door, inviting her even to enter.

"I would love to, but I need to go to..." Before she made up a polite excuse, Matt's tone surprised her.

"You don't understand, Chase. Get. In. Now!"

Annabeth thought that was stupid. Giving orders with all that arrogance. If only he knew who her mother was, and the world she belonged to, not to mention the fighting she can perform.

He would be so, so, so sorry.

Matt then took out his phone and showed her something, which made her froze.

It was a video, showing her having sex with Percy at his school clssroom. The sounds were obvious and loud, so much so that she looked around to see if anyone else saw it.

Apparently, she was alone on that sidewalk with him.

That was unusual for Manhattan.

"I have a proposal," he said, hanging up. "But not here. Let's go to my place."

Annabeth, seeing only one way to solve it, got into the limo.

Inside, feeling the car speeding up, he saw Matt smiling at her, with obviously dirty intentions for her.

…

The Sloan penthouse was beautiful. Annabeth had to admit that.

Everything there was rich and impressive in decor.

Refrigerator, kitchen counter, king-size bed, animal rugs, blood-colored curtains and an amazing view of New York cityscape.

It was like the temples of the Olympians - which she saw in person before.

It all seemed so "Greek" that she wondered if Matt Sloan was a god in disguise playing with her.

Looking at Matt, closing the double door after arguing with a maid, he took off his jacket, revealing a tight white sleeveless shirt, and she saw a cut on his shoulder.

Matt noticed her looking at the wound.

"Stupid cut," he said, tossing his jacket somewhere on the bedroom floor. "A thief tried to rob me, but my security guard caught him first. He managed to give me a cut here" he removed the cotton, and Annabeth saw a small scar there. "It's almost healing now. But I would not say the same to the motherfucker who done that." And started laughing.

Red blood, she thought. She realized that he was not a god, but a rich and a brat of a mortal.

"But business ahead, Annabeth Chase." He took out his phone and accessed the video again. "Wow, how hot you are," he said, showing to Annabeth herself fucking Percy at Goode. The sounds proved that she was enjoying it.

Looking at his pants, Annabeth saw that he was enjoying it too, getting hard for it.

"Holy shit, what a fucking porn video," he said, smiling. "How did that nerd get a hot girlfriend like you?"

"Doing things you can't do," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes? And what does that chicken do that I don't?"

"Many things" like fighting monsters, titans, gods, more monsters. All in those four years. He was a modern Greek hero.

But, explaining all that to him will be a waste of brain capacity and time.

"Whatever. I don't want to know how he got you for sex, I want to know how I get it."

Annabeth already knew he was going to mention that. He wasn't the only one with sexual desires for her.

"What?" the question was false. She decided to fake her startlement.

"I called you here for a proposal," he said, taking off his shirt at once.

Annabeth saw that he was strong from his drawn arms, broad chest, six pack, abs and tight pants, not even hiding that hard erection in front of her.

Matt threw that on the floor.

"Have sex with me," he said it bluntly. "And nobody will know that the "perfect student son of the teacher" had sex with his girlfriend there. Otherwise, I will spread this to the entire school, screwing him up again. He was kicked out of a school for setting fire to the gym, so he knows how thin the ice is will be for him."

Annabeth showed a reaction to that - surprise and fear (reactions he wanted to see) - while, in her mind, she thought of a plan.

Percy loved to study at that school, he did his best for his Greek life not to destroy the peace he had there. Paul, his stepfather, adores him and would love to see him complete another year at Goode without expelling, like he was in other scholls. Just like Annabeth wanted too.

And now, because of a couple's sexual fantasy, Matt had a way of destroying Percy's (life's) effort.

She had to think of a plan. She was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and needed a plan ...

And she did. She found a way to prevent that "dumb bulldog" from spreading the evidence.

"I know," she said, agreeing with him.

"So it's simple, hot blonde," said Matt, smiling. "Sex for sex." He swung his phone in front of her, teasing her. "Good sex with me for Percy's weak sex. Go for me, I can be better than him, you know what I mean" he then flexed his muscles in front of her.

Percy's body is more manly, she thought, realizing that Percy was stronger than Matt. Matt looks almost strong compared to Percy. A little thinner, but still strong.

"You're right," said Annabeth, entering in the plan. "It's even stronger. I doubt he will reach all that strength."

"I know!" Matt laughed, going to her to hug her.

But, Annabeth stopped him with one hand. Matt found this strange.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. "And so, I… I… I'll have sex with you."

"Good!" he pointed to a door hidden from the windows. "Be fast."

I'll go, you piece of shit, she thought, going to the bathroom.

…

In the bathroom, she took the invisibility hat from the backpack she was wearing, and put it on.

And from her pocket, she felt her phone.

The plan started now.

…

Matt layed down on the bed, opening his pants and letting his cock free. Annabeth stifled a laugh as she stepped around without her sneakers.

Percy is also bigger than him, she thought as she walked.

She just needed a place for that.

And he found it, hidden among books (which he obviously never read) and took out her own phone.

Putting it in filming mode, she placed it between two books, and saw the screen showing his bed through the angle.

Perfect! She thought, leaving there and going back to the bathroom.

Inside, she took off her cap, physically appearing in the mirror.

Now, phase two, she thought, taking off her clothes.

…

Matt was lying, touching his own penis, when he saw Annabeth coming out of his bathroom, in gray lingerie.

Her body was more sensual and hot in person than in the videos. He really liked that.

"Fuck, you're fucking hot!"

"Thank you" Annabeth was a good actress, and she was going to make the most of it now. "I work out."

"I can see it" he saw her big tits in her bra, her soft tummy, her turned legs, her sensual lips, her blond hair flowing like a golden waterfall, that fine big ass. She was a sensual goddess. "What a beautiful body."

"Want to see more?" Her hands went to the bra, with Matt getting up to see better.

"I want!"

Annabeth looked like she was going to open it, but she just stopped and walked over to him, sitting on his lap, pushing him onto the bed by his chest.

"If you want, make yourself deserve it."

His penis was even more horny to have sex now. He lifted his body and took her face.

"With pleasure, hottie."

"Sexy."

The two started to kiss.

They both groaned with their tongues two two curling up in their wet kiss, and suddenly Annabeth pushed him onto the bed.

Matt smiled as Annabeth bent down, leaning her body against his, and started kissing him.

The two embraced while they kissed intensely. Matt, feeling the big tits against his body, ran his hands over her back as she stroked his strong arms.

Annabeth realized that she is about to make another lover now, kissing him with desire now.

This brought it up in a new way. She had sex in that type of house before, being blackmailed into sex by that fucker.

But, this was different now. Matt wasn't like Charles, or any of the Stolls, or Jake, who pulled the same plan. No. He was worse. He wanted to humiliate her boyfriend.

And for that, he deserves a proper punishment. Something that she will do soon.

She was showing a increasing lust as she felt Matt palpating her breasts inside her bra.

Wasting no time, Annabeth took Matt's erection and began to massage.

Matt then put his hands on her back, wanting to open the bra.

Annabeth opened it up with both hands of her hands, and her breasts came free, swaying as she tossed the bra away.

She then started trying to take off Matt's pants, which he took it off himself, letring it slip down his legs and toss it on the floor.

Annabeth then stopped kissing him and went to his penis, with his underwear still around his waist, starting a blowjob on him.

Matt groaned:

"Fuck! Yes! Swallow it all, delicious!"

Annabeth continued the blowjob willingly. She wanted to make him come at once, but Matt had impressive resistance. He really wanted a long sex with her.

But Annabeth had her tricks, and she was going to make him come at once, and soon.

She then started to speed up the blowjob, making sucking sounds, with Matt moaning incessantly grows.

Matt moaned nonstop, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick, sucking on and on.

If that pervert wanted it, Annabeth wanted it soon.

Annabeth kept sucking on her blowjob faster and faster, making Matt moan faster and harder.

"Take it hottie!" Matt said between groans.

Suddenly, Matt came in her mouth. Annabeth felt his hot semen flood her mouth completely.

Annabeth had to admit that she fucking liked it.

She sucked everything his penis released, sucking everything so it wouldn't drip onto her bed.

She felt that the semen had been cleaned, and she stood up, seeing Matt lying there, smiling contentedly at her.

"Fuck, I fucking like it."

Annabeth smiled, and licked her lips, collecting more semen on her lips.

"I liked that too," she said, standing up. "But now I need to go."

Annabeth was going to the door to open it, but she felt something against her back, falling to the floor. Looking at that, he discovered that it was the socks that Matt wore.

Annabeth looked at Matt, and received his underwear in the face. He smelled of sweat and fresh semen - masturbation - and felt a twinge of lust growing now.

Taking it off her face, throwing it on the floor, Annabeth saw Matt naked on his bed, his erection growing fast, teasing her with a finger.

"I still have strength," he said. "Your mouth was good, but I want a hot ass eating my dick now."

Annabeth found this impressive. Matt was a pervert, but he was a gifted pervert. He was able to harden in less than five minutes, ready for more sex.

And she thought that body and hours at the gym were supposed to impress.

Annabeth found herself touching the panties she wore, wanting to have that thick, hard penis inside her again.

Surrendering, she took it out and threw it at Matt, right in the face.

Matt sniffed her wet panties and pulled them off his face, seeing that hot girl on top of him, positioning herself.

"Are you strong?" she asked, provocatively.

"For a hot girl like you, I run the marathon."

"Then take it!"

Annabeth, without foreplay, sat on top of his penis, filling her vagina completely.

Annabeth moaned as she felt his cock inside her again, a moan of pure pleasure.

Matt grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started.

Annabeth jumped on his erection, feeling the difference between Percy and Matt in sex. Percy was big, but he was more passive about sex. Matt was more aggressive and energetic, who liked sex with lust to spill.

As now, naked, in bed, receiving Annabeth's hot pussy with desire and vigor, even moaning with full lust.

Annabeth couldn't control herself. She wanted wild sex since forever, and she wanted more and more.

Annabeth pressed on Matt's strong chest, seeing that muscular body as she jumped, and enjoying having sex with him.

Matt, lying down, saw Annabeth's hot slim body, her loose hair, her big breasts swaying with every fuck she gave him, pressing on his body.

Matt was glad to have that hottie addicted to his dick. Even with a weak nerd boyfriend, she was having sex with him now.

Even with the danger of being caught. His parents are home, like the people who work there.

Like he would give a shit to that. They know of his "porn watching" and dared not to interrupt him.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue, dripping saliva over his chest and six pack, feeling his body wet.

"Oops…" she moaned, smiling. "Let me clean..."

Annabeth collected her saliva. She then spread spit on her body, and Matt liked that.

She was more horny than he thought.

Matt licked the fingers of both of his hands and pressed on her nipples. Annabeth released his body and took his hands, pressing against her breasts and taking it, licking his fingers.

Annabeth, without stopping jumping, sucked his fingers.

"Fuck! Yeah! It's… fucking delicious!" Matt groaned, feeling her tongue on his fingers, his wet pussy tight around his cock.

"Sexy... Horny stud!" groaned Annabeth, placing his hands on the bed, lying on top of him. "Pervert addicted to sex… you fucking muscular hunk!"

"You hot whore" groaned Matt, enjoying it. "You blonde model! Those big breasts are wonderful! Fuck!"

Matt smiled the way she liked it, and she kissed him.

Annabeth kept bouncing her ass on his erection, kissing him as she felt his arms tighten around her.

Matt felt the climax coming. I wanted to come.

"Hottie..." he said, stopping kissing her. "Do you want my hot milk?"

"I want!" groaned Annabeth, liking it and getting up. "Flood me! Feed me!"

Matt groaned at that, now squeezing her breasts, and suddenly released everything inside her.

Annabeth allowed herself to come too.

The two felt the sexual ecstasy together, feeling their semen dripping onto the bed, their bodies breathing slowly.

That fuck was wild.

…

Matt was still lying down while Annabeth got dressed.

"Fuck, Percy is a lucky man," he said, smiling. "He have a sexual professional like you ... naughty nerd..."

"You're a fucking pro too," she smiled at him. "A bastard I enjoyed to fuck."

"Now and always, babe."

While he was boasting, Annabeth, dressed in lingerie, then went to the bathroom.

Inside, she grabbed her invisibility cap, took out her phone, went back to the bathroom, put on her clothes, and left.

"Now that we're done, the video," she demanded, raising her hand to Matt.

Matt lifted his body, and made a mocking face.

"You wish ... but I'm not going to."

"What?!" she asked, irritated, while her mind said: as planned.

"I enjoyed our afternoon so much that I thought about… extending our agreement. Show up here more often when I call and I REALLY promise to delete the video."

Annabeth displayed irritation, betrayal, felling like being used… just how he wanted to see. She knew he would extend this, so she came um with her plan.

"You think I'm what?" She asked.

"A hot bitch who loves a good fuck," he said, getting up." Now you can go, bitch, and come back to give me pleasure later. Maybe in a couple of days. Now begone, bitch!"

Annabeth left irritated, so much so that she closed the door loudly as she left.

However, in the elevator going down, Annabeth was smiling.

Her plan went as she expected.

…

In an alley, Annabeth saw the video of herself fucking Matt in his bed.

Moans, bodies jumping, Matt's dick being shoved in her vagina.

It looked like a Pornhub porn movie, and that's what she wanted.

Stopping seeing that, she contacted someone, who said:

"Hello."

"Hi! It's me. I have a service for you."


	12. Chapter 12: The Boyfriend's Enemy

Chapter 12: The Boyfriend's Enemy

(Annabeth visited Matt again for sex, this time with a plan to get rid of him)

…

Annabeth was in the elevator of the building, going to the roof toward Matt's penthouse.

Since yesterday, when Matt Sloan, her boyfriend's "friend", blackmailed her for sex there yesterday, Annabeth had been thinking of a plan to get rid of him.

And now, her next step was taking place.

As the elevator continues to go up, Annabeth stamped her foot, thinking how long it would take her to reach the penthouse.

It was longer than yesterday.

Matt demanded that she only show up when he told her to, proof that he had a girlfriend, or friends to Matt needs "to have a reputation to look out for," or ultra-conservative parents, or etc.

Anyway: thin ice to stand in his horny persona.

It didn't matter for Annabeth, her plan involved them all together.

When the elevator finally reached the penthouse, Annabeth, wearing a blue blouse, tight black jeans, sandals, and her blond hair in a ponytail, saw Matt the moment the doors opened.

However, he was with a girl.

As Annabeth knew, he had a girlfriend.

Annabeth saw that she was curious about her presence while Matt was slightly surprised.

"Mattie," said the girl. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Matt looked at Annabeth, who knew what he was thinking: FUCK!, and Annabeth said:

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Annie, a cousin of his classmate, and he asked me to visit his friend."

Matt's girlfriend looked at him, and Annabeth winked at him.

Matt understood (proof that there actually a brain in there) and he said:

"Yes. Annie, nice to see you again. How's Clayton doing, he's still sick?"

Annabeth didn't know who Clayton was, but the girlfriend looked worried, proving that Clayton must have been a classmate who apparently went missing recently.

"He's getting better. He remains in home. I told him to not eat that food, but we all know how it ended."

"Well, that's a relief. Stomachache is boring, isn't it?" asked the girl.

"Yes, it is!" Annabeth and Matt said at the same time.

"Well, I need to go to the recital, until tomorrow, Mattie."

"Until next time, my dear Danny," he said, kissing her, with tongues inside their mouths.

Danny the said goodbye to Annabeth and got into the elevator, which closed with her inside and started to go down.

At that moment, Matt grabbed Annabeth's wrist hard.

"My room. Now!"

Matt started to pull Annabeth, who smiled inside, but appeared surprised outside.

Everything is going better than she thought.

…

Inside Matt's room - which was still the same as before - Matt sent Annabeth in, who obeyed, and he closed the door.

Through the window, she saw what she wanted to see, and nodded.

Matt locked the bedroom door, and walked over to her, taking her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Your girlfriend is nice," said Annabeth, unconcerned. "She shouldn't give a shit like me, that you fucked me there yesterday." She pointed to his bed.

Matt was getting hard. Annabeth realized that he liked to hear that.

"I don't like her," he said. "It's just a way to cheer up my dad, who's keeping an eye on her dad's company," he explained, realizing that he said too much. "But put that business shit out of this. What are you doing here?"

On impulse, she took Matt's face and kissed him hardly.

She stuck her tongue inside his mouth, groaning with the kiss, which Matt liked so much that he let it happen.

When she was done, Annabeth said:

"I couldn't help it," she moaned. "I missed it so much." She ran her hand over the red shirt inside the jacket. "And that." She took the erection inside his pants, obviously hard.

Matt was surrendering to this, he took her body in a strong hug.

"I knew I was better than Percy."

"Want to try it again?" she started to put her hands inside his shirt, feeling his six pack with her fingers. "Do you want me to get addicted to your dick even more?"

"Damn it, you're such a hot bitch," he said, smiling and kissing her. "Cheating on your boyfriend with me... break up with him and become my number one lover!"

"Tempting," she moaned, feeling his tongue on her neck. "But let's keep it secret for now... let's make his head heavy with hundreds of horns."

Matt stopped licking her neck and looked into her gray eyes.

"Cuckhold him! I get it!"

Annabeth smiled like a porn actress, looking into his brown eyes.

"My sweet bitch."

"Hot fuck."

The two kissed again, now staggering around the room.

When they parted, Annabeth took off her blue blouse, exposing her black bra. Matt loved seeing her sexy body again.

"Come on, sexy," she moaned, smiling and throwing the shirt at him. "I want to see something good now!"

Matt got it, then took off his jacket and red shirt, exposing his strong chest to her. Annabeth liked to see that.

Before taking off his pants, Annabeth took his face and kissed him, with him embracing her sensual body with ease, tying her red shirt like a rope around her waist.

Then she took her bra, took it off and put it on his neck, moaning as she took a deep breath. Then she started walking, with her big tits free, toward the bed, pulling Matt like a dog, with her bikini around his neck, to his bed.

Before they fell, Annabeth turned and grabbed Matt tightly. Matt hugged her tightly, squeezing her ass with his hands as they staggered around the room.

When they got to bed, Annabeth stopped and tossed her bra off, just like Matt did with his shirt. Annabeth then took off her pants along with her panties, getting completely naked in front of him.

Matt liked to see it, then he sat down.

"So, macho man, where do we stop?" she asked, her lustful voice full with sexual desire.

"And your boyfriend? Will he miss you?" Matt asked, opening his tight jeans.

"Don't worry, I fixed him" she touched her vagina. It was wet with lust. "And, as predicted, he slept. That's why I have a guy like you, a man with a bull's desire!" She approached his body and started kissing him on the mouth. "Do you want to continue or not?"

In response, Matt pushed her onto the bed, standing on top of her, kissing her willingly.

While one hand massaged her breast, the other massaged her wet vagina.

Annabeth grabbed his erection the moment she pulled it out of his pants, and Matt touched the head of his cock to her vagina.

"Show your strength!" groaned Annabeth. "I want it so badly!"

Matt, loving being teased, grabbed her waist and pushed hard.

Annabeth moaned louder as his penis penetrated her vagina.

Matt was really a sex master. The rhythm that she so loved so much have started. Matt really knew how to have sex.

Horny, Annabeth got up from the bed. She was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him as Matt got inside her. The two looked at each other, horny, and began to kiss each other willingly.

Matt groaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was taking over his. Matt really went crazy about her vagina, her tongue, her big tits and her big ass.

When she lay down again, Annabeth started to grab the blankets, kneading with her hands the same intensity as Matt's fucking. She watched the bully teen standing in front of her, penetrating over and over in her vagina. She was watching his drawn body, enjoying it like never before.

Soon, Matt stopped getting in, confusing Annabeth, but he soon understood when Matt took her ass and positioned it up. Annabeth got on doggystyle to get better.

"Do you want a bigger one than your boyfriend?" he asked, licking her ear.

"Your cock is much better," she moaned, and it was apparently true. "Come on, strong athlete, I want pleasure now!"

Smiling, Matt put it inside her vagina again.

Annabeth's eyes widened as Matt entered the sexual rhythm again.

They were both fucking hard on the bed as they moaned like porn stars. Annabeth could not contain herself, moaned like a bitch in heat that she was acting now.

Matt kept getting behind her without fatigue.

Annabeth, moaning with pleasure, saw that strong athlete standing in the mirror of the wardrobe, getting into her, who was on all fours in front of him on the bed.

Matt saw the mirror, and started flexing his arm muscles without stopping. Annabeth moaned even more at this.

"I love it!" she moaned, her tongue out, letting her sexual ecstasy dominate her mind.

"So you're going to love this." Matt took his cock from her vagina and put it in her ass.

Without any warning. Annabeth looked up in surprise.

Annabeth moaned louder. Matt was having anal sex with her, and he was delighted to feel her ass burning with pleasure with that horse putting her on without fatigue.

He had done this to Percy once, in his room. It was a way to deepen their relationship, and she loved it soon as her ass got used to his strong cock, and several training sessions in Cabin 3.

Ah, good times.

Annabeth moaned heartily, as did Matt getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her with lust.

Annabeth liked to feel that. Matt was really full of sexual fire now.

Matt continued to have anal sex, and Annabeth moaned like never before.

She looked at the window, which showed the blue Manhattan sky, and the shadow appeared again.

Everything was going as she wanted.

Anal sex was still going strong, with Matt grabbing her waist as he went on and on. Annabeth, feeling the penetrations strong, kneaded the blankets on the bed.

She, without resisting, said:

"Come inside! I want your manly jet strong in my ass!"

Matt, smiling at her in the mirror, got in harder.

Annabeth kneaded the blankets tightly, pulling them now, feeling waves of pleasure through her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. The ass was sensitive with spanking, and Matt continued until he groaned in satisfaction.

"Take it, bitch!" he groaned, and he came immediately.

Annabeth felt his strong semen jet inside her ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Matt's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.

Matt came out of her ass. Annabeth rested her head on the bed, completely satisfied.

Percy lasted longer, she thought, but it didn't matter.

Her plan worked very well.

…

Matt pulled on his pants while Annabeth retrieved her clothes.

"I liked the surprise, bitch," he said, reaching for his shirt." But, now it's a warning, only come when I tell you to!"

Annabeth closed her bra, turning to face him.

"Yes, sir."

"That's how I like it," he growled, watching Annabeth bend down to pick up her pants, pointing her ass at him.

Annabeth noticed him staring, but pretended not to notice.

"I'll do as I say," she said. "Everything for my boyfriend not to be screwed."

Matt looked at her curiously.

"But didn't you say you didn't care about Percy? That you wanted to break up with him after fucking a lot because you wanted his head to weigh with his cuckhold horns?"

Annabeth pulled on her pants.

"I change during sex," she said, reaching for her shirt. "I don't know what goy into me. One hour, behaved, another, sexual pervert."

"Crazy," he said, grabbing Annabeth by the waist before she pulled on her shirt. "My favorite type of girl to fuck."

And kissed her on the mouth.

Annabeth hugged him as they kissed. She felt Matt's body with her hands as he tried to remove his bra again.

"Not now, Percy is coming home," she said, walking away. "I need to go back!"

"Send him a kiss from me!" said Matt, laughing.

Annabeth just dressed, went to the elevator and hit the button to the ground floor.

For Matt, Annabeth was in a hurry.

But, Annabeth was not in a hurry, but satisfied.

Your time here is counting down, you son of a bitch, she thought, smiling.

Her plan is almost finished.


	13. Chapter 13: A Reward

Chapter 13: A Reward

(As a thank you, Annabeth took her helper to Central Park to have a fetish with him - public sex - and the two of them have sex in the park, trying not to be seen by people)

…

The next day, in Central Park, Annabeth was waiting for her contact to arrive.

He promised that he would come now, and arrived right on time.

Seeing a shadow flying from the sky, he took off her invisibility cap right away.

Connor Stoll was flying over her, wearing one of Hermes' flying shoes, those with little wings on his heels, and he was smiling.

"So, did it work?" asked Annabeth.

Connor smiled like a mischief he was.

"One of my best pranks so far! Look!"

Annabeth took the phone Connor gave her, and saw what they did.

Their plan worked perfectly.

In the video (which Connor filmed inside the place, invisible by the cap, protecting the phone with his hand, with the image of the fingers around, then disappearing) showed Matt and Danny kissing in the bedroom, about to have sex, when Matt went to the bathroom and Danny layed down on his bed.

After he left, Connor sent Annabeth's videos - her face changed by deep-fake to a redhead girl - fucking Matt on that bed she was on. He sent to her phone.

She then saw the video.

Danny's reaction was one of surprise, anger and fury.

When Matt got out of the shower, she exploded in a spectacular way.

She slapped Matt, called him names (dog, betrayer, treacherous, rascal, cheater, and the list goes on), took a glass from a tray and threw it on his back - he was shirtless, and the drink was alcoholic because he cried out in pain when the broken glass hurt him in the back.

If it weren't for the people who came to the room, Danny would have kicked him on the floor.

Matt was crying in the room while everyone took Danny outside.

The video is over.

"Fuck," said Annabeth, smiling. "Total drama bullshit."

"Literally," said Connor, smiling. "And there's more."

The videos showed Matt's parents reacting to their son having sex, cheating on Danny, on his bed. Matt's father slapped him in the face for it. Danny ending it all with Matt, promising to make his betrayal public, and Matt, with a red hand mark on his face, crying like a sad dog, with snot on his nose and everything.

"After all that," said Connor when the video ended. "The Sloans needed to move, and all the sex videos that Matt had of you was deleted. You won again, Annabeth Chase."

"I always win," she said, smiling.

Her plan worked perfectly. She was happy. Now she had another good new to share with Percy after he is rescued.

"And then," Connor put his phone away, approaching her. "Since the asshole is out of town, literally, are we going to do what you promised?"

"Yes, we will" she said, knowing that he is horny for what they will do.

Annabeth smiled too, and took his wrist and they walked through the park.

…

The couple reached a dense part of the Central Park, full of trees, and Annabeth felt Connor hugging her body from behind.

She soon felt his erection against her ass, and smiled at that.

"Connor," she said. "You are already hard."

"I can't help myself," he said, taking her chin. "You're fucking hot. I've been waiting this for days."

Connor then started kissing Annabeth, putting his tongue in her mouth.

Annabeth liked to feel it, and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Annabeth promised Connor that if their plan worked, she would have sex with him.

It was Connor - on her orders - who did all the deep-fake sex videos she did with Matt, to give her curly red hair.

She planned well, knew that Danny was jealous and that Matt's family was traditional, that they wouldn't accept that he cheated on his lover with a lover.

Apparently, his sexual whoring was like gunpowder and gasoline on fire.

It worked so well that Annabeth didn't even want to go to a hotel. She was so happy to be rid of Matt that she told Connor that they would have sex there, in a closed part of Central Partk trees, in public.

"C'mon, hunk" she said, moaning. "Clean Matt's disgusting lust from my mind! Be a better pervert than him! Fuck me hard" she said, smiling.

The demigod liked it so much that when they went there, he kissed her right away.

The reward will be sexually delicious. And neither of them could wait any longer.

Now Connor was kissing her, with his cock against her ass, and she liked that.

She decided to take advantage of this not only as "mission accomplished", but also "fuck me better than Matt".

And she was going to give him what he wanted. She started to grab his face with the kiss, moaning low.

Connor then started what Annabeth liked. He started to lift her shirt, exposing her white bra.

"Connor!" she said, surprised.

"I want to have sex with you," he said. "As we wanted."

Annabeth was enjoying this new fetish: public sex.

Now, in the middle of a public park, Connor raised his shirt, and began to feel her covered breasts.

Annabeth liked that, and moaned a little.

But her good sense got down, and she took a few steps away from him.

"Connor, this is so good," she said, breathing. Her soft belly followed her deep breath, watching Connor's muscular body as he took off his shirt completely. "Do better than Matt..."

"With pleasure, delicious.

She lost her mind with Connor's muscular body, full view to her, and Connor put the edge of his shirt around her neck.

"Annabeth, I want to," he said. "I'll make you forget that asshole. Don't tell me you don't want it too?"

Annabeth nodded without thinking. She found herself agreeing.

"And do you want him again?" He patted his own pants, with his erection appearing obvious underneath.

"I want…" she moaned, quickly.

Connor then, smiling like a pervert, opened his pants and pulled down his underwear. His hard erection jumped free.

Annabeth was mesmerized by his size. Of all the things in their relationship, she never complained about sex.

It was her favorite part.

Connor approached her, and his hands went to her pants, opening the button and unzipping it.

Annabeth couldn't resist, she just let her friend lower her pants, he saw the white panties, with an obvious wet spot.

"Looks like you want it more than I do," Connor said, smiling. "It's him who wants you bad." Connor pointed to his hard cock.

Annabeth felt his hands lowering her panties. Connor then stood up and kissed her again.

Annabeth hugged Connor, feeling his warm body with her hands and arms. Connor hugged his lover, feeling her soft skin down her back and belly until she reached her big breasts.

Skillfully, Connor lowered her bra, exposing her hard breasts, nipples pointing at Connor's chest.

Annabeth noticed, and I felt Connor's hands tighten on her breasts.

"There are people around..." Annabeth groaned, enjoying the feeling of his tongue on her neck.

"So be quiet," Connor said, smiling, and continued to lick.

"How with a hot hunk getting on me? she asked, also smiling.

Connor licked her face to the mouth, and Annabeth took off his sunglasses, surrendering completely to his advances.

Annabeth wrapped his glasses in his shirt and threw them on the floor.

Connor, shirtless and smiling, felt his lover hugging and kissing him, pushing him slowly against a tree, still kissing him.

Annabeth continued to kiss her lover over and over, running her hands over his body as he ran his hands through her hair, back and ass.

Without resisting any more, she knelt down and started giving a blowjob. Connor loved getting her mouth around his cock.

Connor, standing, took her head and kept pace, loving being sucked by her.

Remembering Katie's party, he remembered himself, dirty with cake and soda, standing in Katie's room, taking her head while she gave him a blowjob, moaning incessantly with loud funk around them.

It made him so mad that he picked up the pace, and Annabeth realized.

She hugged his legs as she sucked, and her moans made it clear that she was loving it. He moaned and choked, but had no intention of stopping.

Now, with her hands on Connor's ass, Annabeth continued to suck harder and harder. She wanted his semen, fast.

Connor, hands on his head, accelerated the pace of the blowjob even more, realizing that Annabeth wanted her fucking fast.

Feeling the climax coming, he groaned hard, feeling his semen being released.

And let go of everything.

Annabeth's eyes widened with the eruption of semen in her mouth, feeling Connor's hot milk flooding her mouth more and more intensely. She sucked it up with skill, as she always did.

Stopping the blowjob, Annabeth stood up, kissing Connor as she hugged his naked body, penetrating her tongue in his mouth as he stuck his tongue in hers.

The two kissed until she stopped, pushed Connor back slightly, and positioned herself against the tree.

Pointing her ass at Connor, she moaned:

"Come, sexy ... come and eat me, come …"

Smiling, Connor came over.

"I knew my horny blonde was going to want me," he said, grabbing her ass willingly.

"I want… I want hard and strong…"

"So give me your good ass, my hungry sexy..." he opened her vagina, Annabeth bit her lip with it. "And fuck!"

Without warning, he penetrated everything inside her.

Annabeth was going to moan loudly, but she covered her own mouth.

The shag started, and Annabeth felt each fuck hard.

They both moaned carefully. That sex was risky, but it was still hot. Connor saw her big tits sway with each fuck, Annabeth felt his cock penetrating with ever more force.

She can't deny it: she loved being fucked in a public place.

"Fuck! Go! Get deeper! That's so hot!" Annabeth moaned with each fuck, slow and low.

Connor kept fucking her, and that she liked about him.

"Yeah... Your vagina is the best!" groaned Connor, slowly too.

Against the tree, Annabeth watched her manly lover get in nonstop, his hands tightening on her waist as he looked up, without stopping for a second.

Annabeth felt more horny and energized by fucking with him around. She liked his romantic side, but the pervert dominated her more strongly.

She scratched the stem harder, feeling Connor's fucking sink deeper and deeper, and she was loving it.

She was about to moan when she heard voices close by.

Quickly, Connor stopped getting in and he and Annabeth ducked. Connor lay on the floor and Annabeth was on top of him.

The two saw, in the space between trees, two girls taking selfies. They were not aligned with them, but they were still close.

And yet, Connor has not lost his lust.

Hugging his naked lover on top of him, he slowly positioned and penetrated his hard cock into her again.

Annabeth noticed.

"Connor?"

"If you stay quiet," he whispered. "Then it will be very good."

Before she protested, he penetrated more and more.

Annabeth cannot resist. He liked to feel it as a fetish.

Feeling her lover's cock penetrating more and more, she saw the two taking pictures, without noticing a couple fucking on the grassy ground of the forest nearby.

And it made her crazy.

She wanted sex, but she didn't want to be discovered. She felt her lover's hands on her breasts as his cock sexually penetrated her vagina.

And it drove her crazy.

Annabeth, propped up with her hands and feet on the floor, against Connor's body, getting fucked over and over by him, felt her eyes look up at the sky between the leaves, and she liked that too much.

The sex continued, the two trying to be silent, but they couldn't get enough of the love and lust they felt for each other.

The fucking was slow, but delicious. The couple still watched the two taking selfies.

Soon, Connor whispered:

"Want milk in the vagg?"

Annabeth looked at him, her expression dirty.

"Give me everything and I lubricate your dick!"

Smiling, Connor got in more, lifting his waist higher and higher, until he finally came.

Annabeth felt his semen flooding her entire body, breathing in relief at the sex they had.

Finally, the two laughed at each other and walked away.

They don't even know what they missed, Annabeth thought, feeling Connor's arms hug her.

Seeing her pants close to her hand, Annabeth took it and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Positioning on top of them, she said:

"Smile, love!"

Connor smiled, along with Thunay, and took the selfie.

"Better… sex… this month," Annabeth said, turning her face and kissing Connor willingly.

He hugged her while they kissed.

"So, did you like it?" Connor asked, watching Annabeth get up.

Picking up her lingerie, she said:

"I enjoyed it too much, love. You really know how to drive me crazy."

"I do everything for a hot girl like you," said Connor, standing up and putting on his underwear.

"That was too crazy." She pulled on her pants. "They could have seen us!"

"Yeah ... They were going to be jealous of you" Connor put on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

Annabeth laughed, thinking he was right. Those two were really going to be jealous, seeing her giving pleasure to Connor.

Putting on her shirt, Annabeth said:

"That was more fucking awesome than I thought," she said, then pinched him on the arm. "It was better than Matt at everything."

"As if he had it all natural," said Connor, touching his own body.

"If you want more like this…" said Annabeth, smiling. "Call me."

Connor, massaging his arm, said:

"I promise, love."

Smiling, Annabeth kissed him again, then started walking out of hiding.

Connor, seeing her hot ass in his pants, swaying as she walked, smiled as he followed, wondering if he was going to give her a good fuck after they got home.

To Camp Half-Blood.


	14. Chapter 14: Being Watched

Chapter 14: Being Watched

(Annabeth was enjoying fucking her collection of lovers at Camp, unaware that she was being watched by someone wanting to fuck like everyone else)

…

Chis couldn't concentrate on the class.

He was in Greek class, along with other demigods, but his mind was elsewhere.

As he wrote down what the satyr teacher was saying, images of Annabeth, naked and on her knees, giving Jason a blowjob, who was leaning against the wall in the corridor of the Big House, both moaning, invaded his mind like a invasive thought.

He wanted to forget about it, but he couldn't.

Annabeth was incredibly beautiful and sensual, and the image of her naked body bouncing with sex, her breasts swaying, her big ass being held, her dirty face with her tongue out; all this impressed him in a spectacular way.

Chris occasionally saw Annabeth out of the corner of his eye as he walked around Camp. She always had the Camp clothes on, her hair up, walking with a goal in mind.

Like any other girl at Camp. Unsuspicious of her other "activities".

He knew she wanted to be in the outside world now, looking for Percy as she did every now and then for the months that passed. But that didn't stop her from fucking Jason at Big House that day.

Chris thought about it, and thought Jason Grace was her only lover - someone she had sex with madly.

How wrong he was.

With the other days going by, Chris discovered that Annabeth Chase had more than one lover.

With that thought, the memories returned, starting with Annabeth and Travis at the Arena...

…

Chris was seeing Annabeth, hidden behind a tree.

Since she had sex with Jason, he had been spying on her lately, wanting to know that she was continuing with her affair. And when he noticed her suspicious movement, he followed her through the forest.

And when he positioned himself behind a tree, Chris realized that she was not alone.

Travis Stoll was there.

As Annabeth approached Travis, Chris realized something he had never seen before:

Annabeth was wearing tight pants, which designed her huge ass very well. Her camp shirt looked normal, but it looked tighter because her breasts were well designed.

Annabeth then looked at Travis, who looked back. The two stared at each other until Annabeth took his arm and pulled him through the forest.

Noticing something strange in their reactions, he decided to follow them both.

After a little more spying, he saw the arena.

The two disappeared around the arena, and Chris lost sight of them.

Not giving up, he walked slowly, without making a sound, to try to understand where they were.

Suddenly, near the entrance, he heard familiar sounds: kisses and sucking sounds.

Following this slowly, he went to the entrance to the arena, entered further and, behind a group of training puppets, saw Annabeth and Travis in the middle of the court, kissing intensely while Travis squeezed her big ass.

Chris was impressed by this. So she had more than one lover.

Travis then took off his shirt, revealing a strong, lean physique, and kissed it willingly.

Chris felt his cock start to harden.

Annabeth removed her Camp shirt, revealing her sensual and lean body, and grabbed Travis's body, kissing him again.

Soon, she did something that surprised Chris: Annabeth bent down, opened Travis' pants, took his dick out of his underwear, and sucked in the next second.

Chris's hand reached for his pants, thinking about masturbating while he saw Annabeth giving Travis a blowjob.

Chris was very pleased to see this.

…

Chris was silent.

Behind the door, he saw Annabeth leaning against the table, with Charles sticking his cock in her vagina.

The forges had already run out of people, and they were moaning slowly as Charles fucked her without mercy. Chris could hear the pounding of her butt from behind a table, kneeling and hidden from them.

Her shirt was up, exposing her big breasts, swaying with the movement. His face was showing love for it, his tongue was hanging out and his eyes were rolling.

Charles then took her breasts in his hands, then took her face and she started sucking on her fingers, drooling on them.

Chris's erection was big and uncomfortable while he was watching it.

Annabeth then looked up, enjoying the sex Charles was doing with her.

And Chris watched it all with surprise and lust.

…

Chris was trying not to make a noise.

In the forest, with few people, Annabeth was bouncing on Connor, who was shirtless and lying on the forest floor, between two shelves, trying not to make a noise.

Behind a row of bushes, Chris could see the two of them having sex, and he wanted not to be caught there, with his penis in his hand, watching it.

Annabeth moaned like a porn actress. She was shirtless, with huge breasts jumping free. Connor was almost naked, with his pants and underwear around his ankles, groaning as he squeezed her waist.

…

Not even in the pool did she dispensed.

Hiding behind a door, Chris saw Annabeth and Austin, in swimsuits, having sex in the pool water.

The two were leaning against the edge of the pool, hidden from the sun by a huge umbrella, kissing with lust and heat.

The water rippled around them, and from time to time the two poured water over them to wash their bodies, but that didn't stop them from their sex.

Austin then took off Annabeth's bra, with her smiling and letting her lover lick her neck down to her breasts, and sucked on both while she clutched his head, moaning.

Chris could see him on the bare penis, slowly touching himself while watching that pornographic scene in full action.

Annabeth's back was against the edge. Her bra was floating in the water, little by little, but Austin took it with skillful foot, and took it with his hand, and put it around his neck like a towel. Then Austin squeezed her breasts again with his hands.

Soon, Austin lowered his pants, releasing his cock into the water, and turned Annabeth with her back to him, and started to put his hard cock nonstop in her vagina.

Chris was now massaging his penis against his pants, pondering whether to masturbate with it or not.

It was too crazy for Chris.

Then, resisting, he masturbated, watching the two of them having sex in the pool water.

…

Yesterday was intense. He came and left before they realized. Even coming out of water.

In the classroom, Chris remembered Annabeth having sex with several guys around Camp, and Chris had to admit that Annabeth was too hot to resist.

But, like Annabeth Chase, who was looking for her boyfriend intensely, she had sex with many lovers in her spare time.

Was she normal, or under some evil influence? Chris knows about evil influences that changes their behavior. After all, he fell in Kronos' manipulation into war.

Thaks to Clarisse, he was freed from it. But Annabeth was?

He needed to know. Urgent.

As soon as class was over, he went to Annabeth and asked to wait in the room with him.

Confused, Annabeth waited with him until the room cleared from people.

With the room completely empty, he went to the door and looked around. Then he closed and walked over to her.

"Chris? Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I know."

Annabeth was curious, and put her hands on her hips.

"Know what?"

Chris took a deep breath and said:

"I know you have lovers," he said, saying that he saw you having sex with Charles, Travis, Connor, Austin. All of them around Camp through the weeks.

When it was over, Annabeth was too surprised to speak.

She had been so careful with them, and Chris had seen her every time.

"I saw everything," he confirmed. "And I confess ... I liked it."

Annabeth immediately looked him in the face.

"I confess that I enjoyed seeing you that way ... naked, moaning, having sex, crazy with lust... I... even masturbated watching you in the pool."

Annabeth remembered sex at the pool yesterday. Austin was really persistent, and he played dirty showing his dick to her.

"That's why I called you here. Annabeth, have sex with me."

Annabeht was surprised by this.

"Sex? With you?"

"Clarisse isn't looking for me anymore," he admitted. "She always talks about wanting things as a couple, but lately she doesn't even want a kiss on the cheek, and it's killing me. And, when I saw you all horny ... my body kind of got hot ... from watching you."

Pointing to his pants, Annabeth saw that Chris had an erection in his pants.

Now, it was her body wanting sex. She felt his vagina wet with it.

Smiling, and seeing that they were alone there, she approached him.

"And if we… do this, promise not to tell anyone?"

Chris saw that she was facing him, those breasts almost touching his body, and her gray eyes close to his.

"I promise."

Annabeth took his face.

"Great."

And kissed him.

Chris liked that very much. He was impressed, but soon he started kissing her too. She hugged his neck, and he hugged her waist, kissing deeply in the middle of the room.

When the kiss ended, she said:

"Fast! There's class here later."

"It will be good and addictive, blonde."

Annabeth smiled.

"Great. Show me what you got!"

Chris liked to feel her tongue in his mouth, her hands trailing over his back. Annabeth then grabbed his Camp shirt, leaving him shirtless.

He wasn't buffed like her other lovers, but he was still hot.

Chris hugged her, feeling her breasts against his chest, his hands going over her back.

Annabeth moaned as she kissed him. Chris felt her hands scratching his head.

Soon, she pushed him away, taking a deep breath, and slowly took off her orange shirt.

She was wearing a black bra, covering her huge breasts.

Chris watched the size. Her breasts were huge, like those of a Victoria's Secret model, or the porn models he saw on the computer - everyone does that. - And seeing that in front of him completely turned him on.

"Did you like them?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

"Of course. Tell me one man who doesn't like them."

She shyly put her arms over them.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed," she said. "They're too big."

Chris smiled.

"That's why they're beautiful."

Annabeth looked at him, uncovering her breasts. Chris stared at the two black balloons pointing at him. Annabeth smiled.

"You know, that bra is so uncomfortable," she said, slowly reaching for the back. "Better take it off?"

Chris said nothing, but nodded agreeing.

Smiling, Annabeth opened her bra and dropped it through her arms. Her big, beautiful breasts, hard nipples, released.

Annabeth looked at Chris, staring at his sly body until his pants, where he had an "armed tent" pointed at her.

"Apparently you also have ... big limbs," she said, then licked her lips.

Chris tucked his thumbs inside the waistband of his pants, further enhancing his trapped penis.

"I think he wants to breathe too."

Annabeth nodded.

Chris opened the button, unzipped it - slowly, making Annabeth watch expectantly.

He knows how to play this too.

Chris continued and opened his pants. His hard cock bounced freely from his underwear.

Annabeth loved to see that. It was how she wanted it - big, strong and hard. Demigods really did have huge penises.

"Hey," said Chris, reaching for his erection. "Do you want it?"

In response, Annabeth took the erection with her own hands. She licked her lips, kissed some areas before stuffing everything in her mouth, starting her blowjob.

Chris started to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was giving. Annabeth moaned with pleasure. She was loving the size. Chris was loving the feel of her mouth and tongue surrounding his cock, sucking it like a popsicle.

She continued on and on, moaning as she sucked. Chris had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her.

Chris was enjoying this. She was always horny, and now that hot chick was sucking on his cock. At that moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

"I'll come!" he said.

Annabeth looked him in the eye down there, without stopping sucking. Chris understood that she wanted to swallow. This made him even more mad.

Without taking too long, Chris dropped everything into her mouth. Annabeth's eyes widened at the amount.

She liked a lot. She felt his hot milk fill her mouth. She swallowed the majority while a little bit leaked out. She released his penis, licking the rest.

Chris remained standing, enjoying the pleasure she did.

Then she got up and kissed him willingly. The two moaned without fear, grabbing each other's bodies, scratching their bare backs, grabbing each other's asses, Chris grabbing her breasts, against his chest, while Annabeth grabbed his head and back.

Suddenly, she stopped and took off her pants and panties - white and wet - and threw them away.

Now, completely naked, she said:

"Own me, sexy." She grabbed her breasts. "I want to fuck now!"

Chris stiffened with that, and decided to give her what she wanted.

"My hot bitch," he said. Annabeth understood, and it got hot with that. She felt her own vagina drip with desire again. "I will leave you moveless."

She licked her lips.

"Can't wait."

The two grappled, kissed each other, Chris started to lie down, with Annabeth massaging his erection.

When he lay down, she positioned herself on top of him, and stuffed everything inside her.

The two started to moan while they had sex. Both moaning with pleasure and lust for each other. The two kissed without fear, moaning horny as the two started to get in again.

She scratched his back, feeling his hard cock penetrate deeper into her pussy.

Their tongues intertwined, their hands roamed their bodies, and moans of pleasure were still spoken.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, getting up, and jumping with pleasure once again.

Chris grabbed her waist, groaning when he saw that hottie fucking, jumping on his penis over and over non-stop.

The two continued to have sex, feeling their love making maddening them both. Chris wanted this. A lot! He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Annabeth wanted a fucking semen geyser from that hot pervert.

The two continued jumping.

Minute after minute of moaning, making sex, licking their faces and mouths, leading to a good cumming.

"I'll come!"

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want something good now! Release everything!"

Chris liked to hear that. Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground, Annabeth felt the head of his penis reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Chris groaned with pleasure.

Annabeth felt the fresh semen filling her vagina. She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body.

She moaned, scratching Chris's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth lay down on top of Chris, breathing slowly like him.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. "I missed it so much."

"From yesterday?" Chris asked, laughing.

"Yes" Annabeth said, smiling. "This feeling is so fucking good!"

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies cooling down, relaxing them.

Suddenly, Annabeth looked at the wall, then quickly got up and walked away from him.

"People are coming!"

Chris, in a hurry, got up from the floor, and got dressed as fast as Annabeth.

When it was over, Chris asked:

"Are we gonna fuck again?"

Before Annabeth, now dressed, answered, the door started to move.

"Tell you later!" she whispered, and Chris smiled.

Quickly, he went to the window and jumped. In the next second, the door opened and people entered.

In the forest, Chris hid in the trees, feeling pleasure after fucking Annabeth, with a certainty in mind.

They will have sex again. Coming soon.

He smiled at that.

Then he started to leave the forest.


	15. Chapter 15: Sex in the Big House

Chapter 15: Sex in the Big House

(Annabeth, wanting to have sex with Jason again, took him to a room in the Big House, where they had sex all day hidden away)

…

Annabeth stared at Jason and Piper talking about their meeting on the beach yesterday.

But, Annabeth was not paying attention to this, but to Jason's body.

He was resting from sword training, just like Piper, and they were both sweaty. Piper had her Camp shirt folded up to her bra, exposing her thin tummy. Jason, on the other hand, was shirtless.

Annabeth saw his drawn body breathing slowly, seeing that body she loved to touch, lick, and feel penetrating her vagina.

Since he returned from the mission to rescue Hera, Jason and Annabeth started to have a sexual affair, having sex whenever they met.

Annabeth couldn't help it. Having sex with Jason reminded her of having sex with Percy. Probably being sons of the two of the Big Three they could have a similar energy.

Anyway, Annabeth loved it. And Jason was really good in bed. Something that made her think several times that he was not the "straight and behaved person who followed orders" as he appeared to be.

As she watched the blond demigod talking to his beautiful girlfriend, Malcolm, one of Athena's children, caught her eye.

Annabeth jumped at that.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?"

"I am!" she replied a little too quickly. "And you?"

"Tired of training, but you looked aerial. I've never seen you like this."

"I was thinking ... about ..." fucking Jason with all my energy, she thought.

"I know what you're thinking."

Annabeth's eyes widened, thinking to hear him say she knew about her affair with Jason. But, he said:

"Percy is closer to being located," Malcolm said, and Annabeth was relieved inside. "Argo II is at seventy-five percent now. Only two months and we will have the flying ship ready! Thus, this mission will be completed faster!"

"Exactly!" said Annabeth. She agreed with everything her half-brother said, but that was not the reason now. "Exactly that!"

Malcolm smiled.

"Well, don't worry. Everything will end well."

Annabeth nodded, and Malcolm walked away.

Watching Jason and Piper again, she saw them hugging, and winked at him.

Jason smiled for a second, understanding what she was thinking, and walked away with Piper.

You and I are going to have fun, Jason Grace, Annabeth thought, making sure of it. And smile thinking about it.

…

Annabeth went to Big House clandestinely, as she wanted to do.

She wanted sex with Jason, but she wanted it in a little more… dangerous place. She wanted a crazy adventure after without having sex with him for that long.

And she explained everything in the message she sent to Jason.

It all started an hour ago, when she saw Chiron alone in the Big House, and waited for him to go in without him knowing.

Inside, she saw the house and saw one of the infirmary rooms empty - and remembered her and Austin having sex there on his birthday night.

It was crazy, and now she was going to fuck another demigod there.

Jason.

When she left the house, she saw that Jason was alone, and sent the message to him.

The answer was quick: Of course I'm going to fuck you! And Annabeth gave him the time and place.

Now she was back in the room, ready to fuck Jason all day in there, with the danger of Chiron being suspicious and checking, and he could catch them both having sex there.

Smile just thinking about it. Her body screamed for pleasure now. She wanted this.

She hurried up the stairs, knowing that Chiron was in his office with Seymour, the saber-toothed tiger that was his rug. She then went to one of the rooms and entered.

Inside, she prepared for Jason, and started taking off her clothes.

Looking in the mirror, seeing her own body in gray lingerie, smiling with anticipation and lust, she was looking forward to Jason.

That afternoon promised a lot.

…

Jason checked everything around him. He really wanted to have sex with Annabeth now.

Near the Big House, walking normally, he watched the building, big and beautiful, thinking that his hot blonde lover was there, waiting to have sex with him.

It was late afternoon, with everyone too busy with exercises, survival tests, Hunting the Flag.

The usual, from what Jason realized.

Looking around, Jason saw that no one was watching, and through the right window, Jason saw Annabeth at the window, in a gray bikini, smiling and winking at him.

Hardening, Jason soon jumped with his wind summoning.

He managed to master this power more and more after his mission, and he jumped quietly to the window, and jumped into the room.

"Annabeth," said Jason, smiling, delighted to see her in her bra and panties, smiling at him. "Missing me?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Not yet…"

Jason got the message, and then took off his sweaty shirt. His strong, sweaty body appeared to her. Annabeth's expression changed.

"Now yes…"

Jason, smiling with lust, feeling his tight pants tightening his hard penis, threw the shirt in Annabeth's face, who sniffed deeply, loving to smell a male scent from there. That drove her lustful crazy.

Soon, she tossed the shirt on the floor, seeing Jason hugging her tightly, kissing her willingly.

The two stayed there, running their hands over their bodies, loving to feel everything. Jason felt her delicious breasts against his chest. Annabeth felt his hands on her back, going to her ass. Jason felt Annabeth's hand squeezing his dick above his pants. Annabeth soon felt Jason's hand running under her bra.

They both moaned with lust, with her wanting sex with the most powerful demigod in the Camp, and him wanting more sex with the smartest, most sexy fiery demigoddess in the Camp.

Annabeth, in addition to Jason, saw the bed that was there, and intended to mark it with wild, clandestine sex with that blonde hunk. She started pushing Jason onto the bed, which he saw it behind him and let her do it.

Soon, Annabeth pushed Jason onto the bed, smiling at her, hands up. Jason loved to see his blonde sexy model lover standing there, smiling.

Annabeth bent down, crawling as she stared at the muscular body under her, going to his face, kissing him again with passion.

They both moaned as they kissed. Their lips made sucking sounds while their hands explored each other's bodies.

Jason loved feeling her thin belly, her back, her ass, her bra-covered breasts against his body.

He wanted to feel more. He wanted it all for him again.

Annabeth felt his strong hands on her back and ass, loving to feel his strong hands on her body. She wanted to open his pants, she wanted to release his erection. She wanted his cock inside her again. She felt his hard, muscular body beneath her, just as he felt his hard cock close to her vagina.

Her vagina got wet with anticipation at that.

Soon, Annabeth started to lower, licking his neck, chest, nipples, squeezed his nipples while licking his six pack abs, until he reached his pants.

Annabeth, smiling, made a sign of silence - a finger over her lips - and Jason nodded happily as she slowly unzipped his pants, teasing him to drive him crazy.

It opened, and his erection jumped free.

Annabeth licked her lips when she saw his hard cock again. It was different from Chris, Charles, the two Stolls, even Jake or Tyson.

She thought it was an advantage to be the son of Zeus. Unlimited sexual potency.

Licking her lips, she whispered:

"Chiron is down there. Stay quiet!"

"Just to cheer you up, pervert of Athena," Jason said, smiling.

"I love it, call boy of Zeus!" and started doing blowjob.

Jason, lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, took pleasure in this. He liked to fuck Annabeth. She managed to be horny and crazy, things he liked about in sex.

Piper could be dirty, Drew could be a little more dirty.

But Annabeth was more horny. She was able to not only attract him to sex, but was about to draw him in the Big House, with Chiron down there, being able to easily go there and catch two demigods in bed.

Breaking the rules like that… made him feel more freed. More… horny, and he loved feeling that.

It was dangerous and reckless. So why did it cheer him up even more?

Jason wasn't sure, he just felt his body wanting more and more with Annabeth. She continued to suck his cock, moaning silently as her mouth wet his cock, her tongue curled over his hard member, enjoying having his junior in his mouth.

Jason, lying down, soon felt her hands running over his muscles. Tickling while sucking.

Jason liked that. He smiled like a sexual pervert he was enjoying being. He knew that Zeus (or Jupiter) was such a sexual horny pervert, nowadays and in the myths.

He know ths stories. His dad was so sexually perverted that he fucked even the descendants of his pas lovers and offspring.

Hercules was a living proof. Hercules is his son, but he was the great-grandson of his own son, Perseus.

That mad pervert… Jason couldn't care less.

"This is so wrong," groaned Jason. "But it's so good!"

"I think so, too," said Annabeth, licking her lips, seeing his blue eyes mad with desire. "But I won't stop."

"All in the family," he said, smiling. "Zeus did not even forgive the great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughters. I can't resist even my cousins, even others."

"Yes. All in the family, "Annabeth agreed. "And what others?"

"I'll tell you ... after sex."

Annabeth smiled.

"Agreed" and returned to the blowjob.

Jason felt her mouth on his penis, her hands on his body, exploring everything, and he felt his semen coming.

He held on for a long time. He wanted it to last longer and longer.

Minutes of sucking later, he wanted to continue, and broke free as he came.

He groaned loudly when the climax came.

Annabeth liked to feel his semen in her mouth. It was cold, as if it had come out of the refrigerator. She liked it and drank it all.

It usually let it drip, but not in that room.

Everything had to be cleaned after sex.

When Annabeth released his penis, Jason stood up and took her face, kissing it.

He stood up, letting Annabeth grab his body as he put her back to the bed.

Jason then pushed Annabeth onto the bed, which fell on her stomach.

Looking back, she saw her blond model with his pants open, his hard cock trembling with lust for her.

Annabeth smiled at that. She had wanted that in her for many days.

Soon, he took off her panties, pulling her down, exposing her wet pussy to him.

Smiling, he squeezed her ass, which made her knead the blankets horny, she moaned at that.

Soon, he took his dick, and said:

"There goes my thunder."

And it penetrated everything inside her.

Annabeth moaned at that, enjoying feeling a strong cock inside her again.

Jason started the pace that Annabeth liked, starting to accelerate as Annabeth felt his penis burying more and more inside her.

Jason smiled at Annabeth. Her body was thin and tasty, seeing her blond hair spread across her back, and his eyes were drawn to her big, hot ass, like two basketballs. Her vagina was delicious and tight, reminiscent of Piper and Drew.

Two hot babes he fucked, and he liked that very much. Half-sisters, but the same sexual ability that drove him crazy.

Annabeth, wanting to feel free, tried to open her bra, wanted to free her breasts completely.

Jason, seeing this, grabbed her bra and yanked it open. Annabeth loved to feel his strength in it.

She then took off her bra, throwing it at him, which fell on top of his blond head.

"Who did you fuck besides me?" she asked, looking at him, moaning.

Jason saw curiosity in her gray eyes, and smiled at that.

"Well, do you know about Hera's rescue mission?"

"The Bitch Queen of Olympus?"

Jason could tell by her tone.

"Do you hate Hera?"

"I have my reasons for that!" she moaned."She did much more than steal my boyfriend! What about her mission?"

"I will not tell!" he declared, not stopping fucking her.

Annabeth was angry and horny at the same time. Jason was playing hard to get while they had sex.

She thought it was sensual, but she still wanted to know.

"Why ... Why not?"

"I want your curiosity to call me to sex," Jason said, smiling like a pervy hot man he was. "I want you to look for me and seduce me so I can tell you. I know you are curious, daughter of Athena, and I know you would do anything to find out. Anything."

When he said "anything", Annabeth felt the explicit lust in his voice. Annabeth was impressed with him now.

"Clever."

"I have my moments. Who said blondes are dumb?"

She smiled as she felt Jason penetrate faster now.

Annabeth soon rested her head on the mattress, feeling his thick cock penetrating her more and more, she controlling herself not to moan too loud, and he was obviously in the mood as he moaned with each fuck.

The sex was fine. That clandestine fuck was really spicy and intoxicating. Jason liked to fuck so close to someone who could bust them there. If he shouted, Chiron would come, and he liked that sense of danger.

Annabeth, enjoying it, was tempted to provoke him by screaming, thinking that someone would catch them both there.

It was so crazy that she was tempted to do that.

Their bodies were preparing to come. Annabeth wanted a strong jet inside her. Jason wanted to release everything inside her.

Soon, none of them could take it anymore.

"Fuck!" said Annabeth, looking at him. "Flood my vagina with your cum! Make me addict you even more!"

"You already are," said Jason, smiling. "With pleasure!"

After more shagging, Jason and Annabeth came at the same time.

Annabeth felt her body relaxing with freedom now, feeling her pussy coming, and Jason's cock loosening everything inside her.

Delicious climax was delicious.

Hurried to touch what fresh semen would drip, she got out of bed and knelt in front of Jason, beginning to suck all the semen he released.

It tasted good, the rush was short, and Annabeth was staring down at Jason, who was smiling at her.

That sex was good.

…

After they got dressed, Annabeth took Jason by the orange shirt, whispering in his ear:

"I'll find out who you fucked besides me, Piper and Drew."

Jason smiled at that, then took her face and said in her ear:

"If it is in a hotel with champagne, short clothes and loose sex, I am willing to tell you everything."

Jason looked her in the eye, noticing the crazy idea forming in her head.

"Naughty."

"Son of Zeus, remember?"

"That explains it," said Annabeth, and kissed him heartily.

The two embraced while kissing. Soon Jason released himself from her embrace and went to the window.

"See you soon, hottie."

Jason then flew to find Leo, about some strange game involving flying that they agreed to do, and that he needed to find him on Argo II to agree on.

Annabeth didn't understand anything when he said that, he just watched Jason fly through the window until he disappeared into the woods.

She smiled when she saw her blonde lover disappearing into the trees. Her vagina liked to find his penis inside her again, and was tempted to do what he wanted.

Not now, not tomorrow. But soon.

Soon, she left too, happy after she had sex with Jason once again. She left the Big House clandestinely, happy that the dangerous sex was so good.

After escaping the Big House, walking to the Camp as if nothing had happened.

She was getting better at it more and more.


	16. Chapter 16: Sexual Revenge

Chapter 16: Sexual Revenge

(Feeling betrayed by Hera, Annabeth decides to take revenge by taking a demigod to fuck inside Hera's Cabin)

…

Annabeth was looking at Cabin 2, which belonged to Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Olympus.

Annabeth knew her as "Bitch Queen of Olympus". Annabeth never liked Hera.

Even though she was the Queen of Olympus, she was a horrible, selfish, useless and, above all, jealous woman. Her stories in Greek myths were about a single theme: revenge for being cuckolded by Zeus.

Zeus, her husband and King of Olympus, constantly cheated on her with several women - it must have been because Hera didn't know how to satisfy him in bed (Annabeth's opinion) - and had children with them all the time.

Hera, on the other hand, did not keep quiet, always trying to get back at them.

Hera's revenges was always horrible not only for lovers, but also against her husband's bastard children, who were not to blame for their father's infidelity.

She knew the stories of Hercules, Dionysus, the mother of Apollo and Artemis. Only in surface level.

Hera certainly didn't staggered in her plots.

And that behavior has not improved over the centuries. Even today she hated demigods, because they were living proof that the gods betrayed their wives with lovers several times.

Annabeth thought this was absurd. After all, it was not the demigods' fault that they existed. It was the gods' fault for not controlling themselves.

Obviously Olympus didn't had internet signal to Xvideos or Pornhub.

And Annabeth knew that this demigod trait was inherited from the Olympians. Like all of them, she had a sexual hunger, she directly fucked with a lot of demigods. In that, she wasn't a hypocrite.

But with Hera, who was "out of the fun", and hating anyone who had fun.

She already disliked that goddess. Now, she hated her. After what she did.

As if everything in the Labyrinth wasn't enough, she still took Percy out of her life, sending him to a Roman Camp that could see him as an enemy, and leaving Jason, a Roman demigod, in his place.

She didn't even thought about the consequences, apparently.

Annabeth hated her for it, and wanted Hera to pay somehow.

At least Jason wasn't that bad (especially in sex, which reminded her of Percy).

Suddenly, her anger was replaced by fond memories of her with Jason, especially when he called her to his Cabin wanting to have sex with her after he returned from the quest to save Hera.

He might be a stranger, but he was a sexually delicious stranger. His sexual ability was so good that she wondered if he had lovers in the Roman Camp before all this.

Lovers… Cabin… Camp…

Those words gave her an idea. And she smiled as she looked at Hera's Cabin.

Annabeth already knew how to get back at Hera in a very, VERY, painful way for the goddess, and she hurried to do it.

…

At the Camp Arena, Annabeth went there to find one of her lovers. Travis, Connor, Charles, Jason, even Tyson.

Anyone to help you put your plan into practice.

However, none of them were there. Just a single demigod training there.

From the violence he used to smash the training dolls, she already knew that he was a son of Ares.

She watched him closely. He was tall and strong - like any son of Ares - with a tight, sleeveless military shirt, making it clear that he trained hard, military green pants, combat boots and a fighting look and skill of a fighter.

When he destroyed the last training puppet, Annabeth approached him.

"Hey there" said Annabeth. The demigod looked at her.

"What you want?" he asked, irritated.

"Sherman, right?"

Sherman wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"That's my name! What's it? I'm in the middle of killing these things!"

Annabeth came over and whispered in his ear. He clearly liked what he heard. And she got wet by mentioning it.

"When?" He asked.

"Ten minutes. Over there!" Annabeth pointed to Hera's Cottage 2.

Sherman looked at her.

"Are you crazy?"

"Very!"

Sherman smiled. His fear got replaced by lust.

"The ones I like the most. I'll meet you there after the shower."

"I'll be waiting. And you don't have to" she winked at him. "Your smell is fucking good."

Sherman looked at her in surprise, and nodded.

"Thank you."

While Sherman eliminated more puppets, Annabeth got ready to go to Hera's Cabin.

That goddess was going to pay, and Annabeth would have the best part for herself.

…

Inside, everything was dusty and empty.

This place was just an empty room, with nothing else inside. Except for a statue of Hera erected in the center of the room, with a fire pyre at her feet.

Annabeth looked at the statue angrily, but a little amused.

She was going to do a good revenge, just as Poseidon took revenge on his mother after Athens called itself… well, Athens.

Poseidon, furious that Athena won the city, seduced the most beautiful priestess of Athena to have sex in her temple, and Athena took her revenge by turning her into the famous Medusa.

The blow was low with Medusa, but the legend had a good part. The sex part.

Annabeth was going to do the same, only this time she will seduce a demigod of Hera's strongest son to have sex in her Cabin. After all, Hera was the goddess of marriage ... and she was going to cheat on her boyfriend in her Cabin.

Annabeth smiled at that idea.

"I hope you like the show ... you bitch!"

"Strange," said a familiar voice. Annabeth looked at the door and saw Sherman, all sweaty, standing there. "I thought you were the bitch."

He went in and locked the door with a piece of log that he brought from the arena, and placed it against the door tightly.

Wow, how strong he is, Annabeth thought, enjoying his company.

"Oh really?" she asked rhetorically. "Why?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, who disappeared, and now you called me here for sex? What does that make you?"

"A vengeful girlfriend." She took her shirt off from camp, exposing her big breasts to him.

Sherman liked what he saw.

"Without bra?"

"I let it out on the way here," she said. "It's just that I couldn't wait to fuck you."

Sherman smiled.

"Wow, how thirsty you are! Like those Aphrodite girls."

"Do you think of me as one of them?" asked Annabeth.

"Of course! You know, my dad has an millenia-old affair with that sexy goddess... and for good reason. I think I will make him proud."

"How?"

"Fucking his enemy's daughter."

Then he took off his sweaty military shirt and looked at the statue of Hera just as Annabeth stared at his hard, wet muscles in front of her.

"Enjoy the show, Hera," he said.

"I told her that," said Annabeth. "And I can't wait to say more ... mean things to you."

Sherman smiled, feeling the lust dominate his body as he looked at Annabeth shirtless, with tight pants drawing her legs and sneakers on her feet. She was really fucking hottie, and was about to have sex with him.

Best day ever!

Without resisting each other, the two clung to each other, kissing intensely.

Sweaty, Sherman felt Annabeth's big tits against his body, her hands on his back, Sherman ran his hands over her back while her tongue penetrated his mouth.

They both moaned loudly during the kiss, liking each other's bodies, moaning with pleasure as Annabeth scratched his head and Sherman squeezed her ass.

Everything was getting good.

Soon, Annabeth stopped kissing him, starting to lick his neck.

Sherman moaned about it, feeling that hottie blonde slut licking his defined body, playing with his muscles until she reached his pants.

Looking at his erection, he knew that what was inside was a strong weapon.

"Look at that, whore goddess," groaned Annabeth, opening Sherman's pants, exposing his hard cock fast.

Without wasting time, she started giving him a blowjob.

Not even licking it first. A full blowjob at first sight.

What a slut!

Sherman groaned in surprise and lust at it. She was able to give a good blowjob, moaning and sucking like a pro. He groaned with pleasure, and looked at the statue.

If Hera was angry about it, she didn't show it in any way.

"Hera, I don't know what you did to irritate her so much, but this revenge is very good!"

Annabeth stopped sucking.

"Trust me, she deserves it!"

"Me too," moaned Sherman, and took her head, bringing her mouth closer to his penis.

Annabeth started sucking again.

Sherman moaned, enjoying that kind of revenge. It had been a long time since he had sex like that. It was good and invigorating, as addictive as fighting.

Now he knew why he had such a crowded cabin.

The blowjob went well for Sherman, he moaned as he buried his fingers in her blonde hair, messing up more and more. Annabeth responded by licking his penis, telling him to stop it.

Sherman did, and Annabeth continued.

Sherman took a deep breath at this, enjoying it, and felt his body wanting to come.

"Do you want milk, sexy?"

Annabeth stopped sucking.

"If you can take five minutes, I'll let you do anal with me."

"Anal?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Do you think this firefighter hose will fit in my ass? Do you want to try?" Annabeth licked the head of his dick, teasing.

Groaning with joy, he said:

"Challenge accepted, bitch."

Smiling, Annabeth sucked again.

Sherman held on as best he could. He groaned at the feel of her tongue wetting his entire cock, moaning as she teased running her hands over his body, his back, his six pack, even his nipples.

This bitch was doing everything to make him come fast, and it was working.

Sherman didn't even know how much time passed, he just heard her moans with the blowjob, and he couldn't take it anymore:

"Hot milk coming!" he groaned, and came in her mouth.

Annabeth was surprised by so much semen. A little bit big leaked out of her mouth, falling to the floor. Annabeth, swallowing everything, smiled when she noticed the spots.

"We marked her Cabin," she said, standing up. "That deserves a fucking anal!"

"I was more than five minutes?" Sheman asked, smiling.

"Almost," she replied, standing up and standing with her back to him, opening his pants. "But fuck that, you can eat my ass like a horny bull that you are!"

Sherman watched Annabeth opening and lowering her pants and panties. Her hot nice ass was naked and showing it how big it was, and she wiggled for Sherman to approach.

"Come on, my ass is hungry for sausage. Come and satisfy my body, you savage hunk."

"With that sexy voice, how to say no?" Sherman said, energizing again, his cock hardened fast.

He approached her, grabbed her ass, and opened her ass with his thumbs.

"Get hooked, hottie."

He spit in her ass, and penetrated his cock hard.

Annabeth was going to moan at that loudly, but she covered her mouth. There were demigods out there, and she didn't want anyone to find out.

He just wanted to mark Hera's Cabin with wild sex, and that pervert son of Ares was doing it hard and nice.

He was a monster beyond the arena, he knew how to fuck like a savage too.

And that Annabeth liked to feel that.

Sherman kept getting into it, moaning when he felt her tight ass widening with his penis. Annabeth moaned about it, liking his strength and skill.

Annabeth, enjoying it, looked at the statue of Hera, and groaned:

"Fuck me against her!" Annabeth pointed at the statue.

Sherman, understanding, pushed Annabeth against the statue. She leaned against the base, and Sherman got into her ass again willingly. She looked up, then drooled at the base of the statue.

"You goddess bitch…" groaned Annabeth, against the statue.

"You fucking demigoddess," Sherman groaned, smiling.

Annabeth looked back, seeing the horny demigod lover continuing to get in her ass. Sherman smiled like a horny hunk, and winked at her.

Annabeth then looked at the statue of Hera, still standing, still, saying nothing.

"You motherfucker bitch!" groaned Annabeth, feeling Sherman squeezing her ass. "You stole my boyfriend! He sent him to a place where he could die ... I hate you for that!"

"I love it!" groaned Sherman, still fucking her. "Your ass is delicious!"

Annabeth looked at Sherman again.

"Continue! I want her to see everything!"

"This is better than I thought!" He took Annabeth's head, and she followed until his face was close to her ear. "You are better than a daughter of Aphrodite ... this is the best sex of revenge I have ever had."

Annabeth smirked.

"Best revenge sex? You already…?"

"You are not the first one who called me for things like that…" he licked her ear. "Where I came from, I was the best male of all!"

"I feel it very well!" groaned Annabeth, and Sherman kissed her again.

Groaning sounds dominated the room. While kissing Sherman, Annabeth looked at the statue.

Hera, watching or not, did not react to anything.

When Sherman stopped, he let her touch his face and hands on the statue again, and Sherman got in faster.

Annabeth felt her ass being penetrated by Ares's son, and she liked that. He did have sexual ability.

He really did look the most wanted from where he came, she thought, with a horny mind.

Sherman kept getting in. His waist and her butt were still beating against each other, echoing popping sounds through the empty Cabin, with the groans of Sherman and Annabeth accompanied.

They could scream, but there were people around. She wanted sex in the "goddess of marriage" Cabin with sex of betrayal, and she was doing it very well.

"Delicious! Do you want semen?"

"In the ass!" she replied, with her tongue out. "I want everything you shot in my ass!"

"It will be full buckets!" Sherman said, smiling as he got in faster.

Annabeth wanted to scream, but she controlled herself for a while.

Finally, Sherman came.

Annabeth felt the strong jets inside her, and Annabeth said:

"Come over there!" she pointed to the base of the statue.

Sherman took his cock from her ass, and shot jets of semen at the base, staining the statue.

So Annabeth came, and fluids of pleasure dripped from her vagina, staining the floor.

Without energy, Annabeth dropped to the floor, lying on her breasts, completely satisfied with the wild sex she had with Sherman.

"Hey" called Sherman.

Annabeth then laid on her back, looking at Sherman.

So Sherman, still massaging his penis, pointed at her and spurted semen on her, hitting her breasts, belly and face.

"An extra for you, hottie blonde!"

Annabeth used her tongue to collect a little bit close to her mouth, and smiled at that.

"Wild pervert…" and smiled with pleasure.

That fuck was fucking amazing.

…

Minutes later, Annabeth was still lying down, while Sherman dressing slowly.

"It was incredible, you bitch," Sherman said, putting on his shirt, looking at Annabeth on the floor. "If you want revenge sex again, call me."

Annabeth saw her dressed lover standing next to her.

"It will be first on the list," she said, her voice sly.

Sherman smiled, then removed the log and left Cabin 2 through the door.

Even tired and stained with semen, she turned her face and looked at Hera.

The statue had some of Sherman's semen at the base and some of her fluids on the floor.

"Did you like the show, bitch?"

The statue did not respond, but Annabeth loved it. She lay there, looking at nothing, her body enjoying the sex she just had.

Getting up, Annabeth collected the rest of Sherman's semen from her body, licking her sticky fingers slowly, while picking up her clothes.

As she left, she looked at the statue of Hera again, still not reacting to the sex she had there.

"You whore. The mission is for the world, not for you, I hope Zeus cuckold you more and more after Gaia is dead, you goddamn goddamn bitch."

Annabeth then left Cabin 2, not looking back.

…

Annabeth decided to return to her cabin after taking a shower, cleaning herself from Sherman's semen.

Lucky that the bathroom was empty because he masturbated remembering sex inside Cabin 2.

He didn't even care if Hera was going to chop up or not. He was happy to have done it and that's it! In addition, Annabeth knew it was necessary in the Argo II mission to Roman Camp.

As she walked, Annabeth noticed her phone vibrating with a call inside her pants.

Seeing who it was, she saw that Sally Jackson called her, and by the number she did it all afternoon.

Annabeth had turned off her phone (for obvious reasons).

Answering now, Annabeth said:

"Hi, Sally. Some problem?"

"Hi, Annabeth. No, none. I tried to call you all afternoon, what happened?"

"Mission with monsters," she said quickly. "There was a huge monster ... - she remembered sex with Sherman. "That I destroyed. It took a while. But it's over now."

"How nice. Well, I called you to ask you a favor."

"What favor?"

"Can you come to my house next Monday?"

…

**(To Be Continued in Watching the Jackson Apartment)**


	17. Chapter 17: Sexual Thunderstorms

**Set after "Watching the Jackson Apartment". Read that, if you will...**

...

Chapter 17: Sexual Thunderstorms

(Back at Camp, Annabeth was hotter for sex than ever, and when she saw Jason, who knew what happened, he convinced her to have sex with him in Cabin 1, arranging the meeting at the hotel, unaware that Drew killed her suspicions about their affair)

…

Annabeth returned from Jackson Apartment early in monday morning, and she was feeling insanely happy inside.

The plan was to return sunday morning, when Sally and Paul arrived after their trip. She had even called Argus to pick her up on the street from Percy's building.

But after what four demigods and she did in that building… it felt like a mission to end a Hydra.

That's what she told Argus, and it was kind of true.

What the four faced was the monstrous lust they released all afternoon in that place. They screamed so much that the mortals around them must have thought they were monsters or ghosts haunting the place.

And, knowing that the Mist hid everyone and everything related to demigods, mortals could have thought so.

It was animal, maddening, and above all, one of the most sexual and horny things Annabeth Chase has ever done since forever.

Smiling just thinking about it, sitting in the van, going back to Camp, Annabeth was eager to return to Camp Half-Bloor. Sitting there, Annabeth felt different.

She was different. Looser, more energetic, more wanting to go to Camp Jupiter at once.

According to what Rachel said when she called Annabeth early in the morning (that the Camp almost exploded over a living table, but was avoided and Argo II is ninety percent complete), it meant that Argo II, that flying monstrosity, it was almost complete.

Annabeth didn't even know what happened while she was gone. It was a surprise to know at the time.

She had heard about Jason, Piper and Leo stopped the Driades, a group of drunken psychotic fanatical nymphs from Dionysus, his well-known "fan club" again.

Dionysus hated them. Just like Annabeth. One of the few things the two had in common. And not only was the attack on Christmas Eve bad, but they wanted revenge again.

Apparently, Chiron needed to ban them farther away. Much further this time.

But, the detail she liked to know most was that the Argo II was almost ready.

This meant that Percy Jackson was closer to being found now.

Thinking of Percy now, not only that he was an incredible, good, honest man… strong… pumped up… good in bed… fucking pervert… her vagina started to get wet by thinking about him.

She even smiled at that.

Argus noticed, and Annabeth said:

"It's good to be back at Camp."

Argus seemed to agree, and he was driving, with several eyes still looking at Annabeth.

She relaxed - as she could with several blue eyes watching her, blinking randomly - while the Camp came into view.

She smiled when the van got in.

…

After leaving and picking up her bag, Annabeth breathed in the fresh air again.

After a week of big city air, getting back to beautiful nature was nice.

As she walked, she found Austin with Silena, Jake with two other half-brothers and the Stoll Brothers talking to Katie Gardner, and they all said the same thing.

The orgy they did in the abandoned building.

But, not explicitly.

"It took the five of us to face the beast!" said Austin to Silena. "That Hydra was huge and persistent. I didn't stop for anything!"

"That thing wouldn't stop," Jake said to Leo and Nyssa. "The more blows I hit, the more that monster wanted. I think that thing was addicted to scars."

"It was so wild that it took the five of us to face it!" said Connor.

"A complete mess! Lucky that the place was empty, otherwise it would be a massacre among mortals!" said Travis.

Katie, Silena, Leo and Nyssa didn't seem to believe it until they saw Annabeth, who understood the comparisons.

Scars. I need five to face. The more blows I hit, the more that monster wanted ... She knew what it really meant.

And to hide it, they spoke their version.

So they believed.

After telling, Annabeth just left, smiling.

Upon seeing her Cabin, she thought about going in and packing and relaxing for the day.

But, a person got in her way. A blond, sensual person, son of Zeus, and with a hard desire in his pants.

"Annabeth," said Jason, smiling.

"Jason," said Annabeth, just the same tone.

"I heard about the Hydra attack near the river," said Jason. "I heard you needed four demigods to kill that monster."

Annabeth looked at him in his blue eyes.

"I did. It was a huge, uncontrollable monster. I needed help."

Smiling thinly, Jason approached and said:

"I know this Hydra means orgy. I heard from others."

Annabeth, who previously would have looked ashamed and speechless, just looked at him with the same amused expression, and asked:

"Really? Too bad you was left out on a mission, otherwise you could have helped us "she winked at him. "And what do you intend to do with that information?" she saw Jason scratch his belly, exposing his six-pack momentarily. She smiled at that. She knew he did it on purpose. "In your Cabin?"

Jason brought his face close to hers again.

"Half an hour. And do what you did with others."

And walked away.

Annabeth felt ready for sex now. She ran to her Shack to pack up, wanting sex with the son of Zeus soon.

…

Nearby, a person watched Annabeth and Jason talking.

Soon, followed them to Cabin 1.

…

Half an hour later, Annabeth was already in front of Cabin 1, entering without knocking.

There, she saw Jason wearing only his black pants. His slender body was exposed, making Annabeth smile with lust.

Closing the door behind her, Annabeth wasted no time. She jumped on Jason and kissed him warmly.

The two clung to each other, moaning as they kissed, and Annabeth scratched his back.

When she broke the kiss, she started to lick his neck.

"You whore," said Jason, smiling. "You fucked four men ... your pussy is on fire!"

"My whole body is on fire now!" she moaned, licking his cheek. "I couldn't help it ... it was a crazy week ... and you were part of it. On Saturday…"

"It was the best part," Jason said, grabbing her ass, inside her jeans. Annabeth liked that. "It was good at the sink… with my shorts… then in the double bed…

"I remember… repeat everything!"

Jason smiled.

"There is no sink here…"

Annabeth kissed him again.

"Fuck the sink!"

And grabbed his blond hair, kissing him heartily again.

Jason hugged her waist, grabbing the edge of her shirt, and Annabeth stopped kissing him, putting her hands up.

Jason took off her shirt, and saw her black bra open and loose. Her sensual body, skinny and delicious, and Jason got horny by seeing her like that.

Annabeth tossed her bra on the floor. Her hot breasts appeared, making Jason more horny.

With a new hug - now skin to skin - the two staggered to his bed, and Jason lay down. Annabeth, smiling, licked his body, making Jason moan, and went to his pants.

"Encourage me," said Annabeth, opening his pants. "Make me want this."

"Suck me, you blonde bitch," groaned Jason when he felt her hand inside his pants. "Make me want… suck me thirsty!"

His penis jumped out from his pants. Annabeth was impressed by the size of that. Again.

Jason was smiling.

"I haven't had a blowjob from you in a long time."

"It's only been two days!"

"Fucking long time."

Annabeth smiled.

"Then we will love this."

And began to suck without restraint.

Jason lay on the bed, enjoying the blowjob that Annabeth was giving him, she moaned just like him, and the two couldn't help it. The thunderstorms that Cabin produced always drowned out sounds, and thunder always sounded while he was having sex there.

With Annabeth, or Piper, or Drew… sometimes Jason thought Zeus covered up Jason's sexual escapades, celebrating "This is my son! Winner for women's asses! Just like the father, a women magnet! ".

Looking at the statue of Zeus standing ahead, showing his lightning while looking angrily, he smiled at the statue.

"Continuing your perverted legacy, Zeus!"

Annabeth stopped sucking.

"We all have this legacy, blonde sexy."

And she sucked again.

Jason continued to moan with pleasure at this. He looked at the ceiling, feeling the sexual energy emanating from his body, enjoying it very much.

He moaned, and Annabeth did so with total willingness. She really liked that.

And, to Jason's surprise, Annabeth stood up and said:

"Take off your pants!"

Jason obeyed, taking off his sneakers and pants at the same speed as Annabeth, who repeated Jason until they were completely naked.

So she threw herself on the bed on top of him, and Jason received her with a hug, and started suck her breasts.

Annabeth, leaning on his body, moaned as Jason suckled and sucked her breasts, hard, one at a time and, to encourage her, he took her ass with both hands, and knocked.

Tapas sounds echoed throughout the Cabin.

Annabeth groaned at that. Smiling and on fire. Annabeth then started to push Jason by the chest, kissing him until he lay down, and she soon stopped, shifting position.

Now she put his vagina on top of his head, and started to blow him again.

A good 69.

While Annabeth licked and sucked his penis, like a popsicle, Jason touched her ass and sucked her vagina, dripping wet on his face.

The two were really on fire. Annabeth was really ready for sex. Jason felt it move through his body, and sucked at the same intensity as she did.

Jason sucked with such skill that Annabeth did not hide the pleasure, moaned and screamed louder than Jason, who sucked on and on.

Jason, to spice up her blowjob, hit her ass more often. Annabeth liked that, and sucked with more energy.

Annabeth made choking sounds, but her blowjob didn't stop there.

"Give me milk in my mouth," she asked, feeling Jason's tongue lick her entire vagina. "Give me everything, my hot blond."

"I need some help," he said, feeling Annabeth take his dick again. "And I want it in the face."

"Granted, sexy."

"Suck me really hard, hot bitch."

The two sucked again, and Jason felt his climax coming hard.

It didn't take long for Jason to come in her mouth, and Annabeth to have her climax in his face.

They both sucked it all in, and they liked it.

Annabeth then got up from Jason, and saw him move, placing his head on top of his pillow.

"Ride me," he said, smiling.

"Are you your cloud horse?" asked Annabeth.

"Did Leo told you that?"

"He told me all about his adventure with Hera," she said, positioning herself on top of him as he grabbed her legs. "But he didn't told me what you and Piper did ... or you and others ..."

Annabeth pressed on his chest as she positioned herself, and took his erection.

"Who did you have sex with?"

"I even wanted to tell you," he teased. "But I need sex to wake up the memory ... it was so good that I fucked into oblivion."

Annabeth thought it was sexually good, and started having sex with Jason.

At that moment, Jason took control. He grabbed her waist and started climbing, moving her waist so hard that Annabeth moaned loudly in surprise.

Jason then continued to penetrate hard, their bodies hitting each other. Annabeth leaned on the bed, her breasts on top of his face, and he grabbed her waist, fucking hard.

Annabeth was screaming. Jason moaned and smiled, and he started kissing her breasts.

She liked it, rolled her eyes in pleasure, and she wanted control.

So she lifted her torso, standing upright on top of him, and started jumping on her own.

She called him a pissed off man, a hot dog, a hot dog, and Jason squeezed her breasts, moaning as he looked up, calling her a bitch from Athena, hot blonde fucking, hungry for sex.

And with that, she bent down, took his blond hair, and kissed him willingly.

The two kissed each other willingly, moaning as Jason fucked Annabeth over and over. Their bodies were hot, igniting with lust, over and over, and she liked it when he grabbed her ass.

The climax was far away, but the view. She felt it.

"Change your position," said Jason, taking his cock out of her vagina.

So he got out from under her, and she was on doggystyle on the bed, and Jason grabbed her ass, kissing and caressing her as Annabeth moaned in pleasure.

And after licking and spitting in her vagina, Jason got to his knees. Annabeth liked to see his sculpted body like that and he pulled her ass to his penis, and penetrated it hard.

Now, having doddystyle sex, Annabeth was looking at a wall, with the stormy sky now. Annabeth felt Jason grabbing his waist, getting on and on, and moaning joy as she kneaded his blankets, enjoying being fucked by him.

Jason was too good at that. Through Camp, Annabeth saw him as a responsible person, without much sense of humor, military.

Now, she saw him as a pervert who loves sex.

Seeing her like that drove her crazy, and she felt her climax coming.

"I want… semen…" she moaned, almost without control.

"I want to release ... inside your sexy ass ..." he moaned, smiling when he saw Annabeth on doggystyle in front of him, her blond hair spread out, and her ass swallowing his dick. "I really want to come inside."

"Granted," she moaned, smiling at the wall.

The sex remained good and tasty.

The bed creaked, the bodies clashed, the faster moans echoed, and the thunder was stronger.

Jason smiled at the thought of Zeus. The Horny King of Olympus was covering up this sex more. He smiled when he heard Annabeth screaming a little louder than the thunder.

Without restraining himself anymore, he enjoyed everything inside her.

Annabeth screamed in pleasure at that, and Jason screamed in pleasure as he grabbed her waist, feeling all of his semen being poured into her vagina.

The two parted, and Jason lay down on his bed, satisfied.

Annabeth, loving sex, lay down beside him.

The two stayed like this, without saying anything, just enjoying the pleasure.

And, slowly, the storm dissipated. Thunder was less aggressive.

The two laughed at that.

"When are we going to the hotel?" asked Annabeth, looking into Jason's blue eyes.

He looked at her gray eyes, and smiled.

"I decide alone. I want to surprise you, and see you going to my room, very far from here, where we can be really horny ... more than we did here."

Ananbeth then touched his chest.

"Oh, ordering sex now ... what happened to the Jason I met?"

Jason took her hand.

"Nothing, I just want good sex," and he licked her fingers.

Excited again, she took her hand and kissed him on the mouth. The two kissed on the bed for a while longer.

…

Drew was smiling.

Hidden behind the statue of Zeus, hidden, with one hand on top of her panties, pants on her knees, bare breasts, and satisfied with her masturbation.

After all, she just watched Annabeth, the model demigod daughter of Athena, fucking Jason like a sexual freak, and Jason, her best lover at Camp, being a savage in bed.

As he did with Drew.

She was smiling because what Chris said was true.

Annabeth and Jason were really having an affair. On Piper's back.

Drew dressed slowly when he heard Annabeth having to go to her Cabin, and she left the moment she straightened her shirt.

Now, outside, with the sun on his face, Drew Tanaka was happy to discover Jason's case.

She wondered what to do with that information now.

Soon, a idea starts to form in her head.


	18. Chapter 18: Two Lovers, Same Man

Chapter 18: Two Lovers, Same Man

(Annabeth was enjoying her affair with Sherman, and when she spied on him in the Dining Pavilion, she saw him wanting sex with Katie, Demeter's daughter and his ex-girlfriend, and Annabeth was spying on the two of them having sex while her desire to fuck Sherman grew more and more)

…

Annabeth was euphoric.

On doggystyle, she received Sherman's hard cock hard with anal sex.

She was on doggystyle on her bed, naked, getting in hard while moaning. The Cabin was empty, and the two took the time to have sex.

She was loving it, and it was his idea.

Half an hour ago, Annabeth was in the Camp arena, empty at the time, training in combat, wearing gym pants, a sports bikini exposing her lean belly, fighting hard against combat puppets.

Then Sherman appeared shirtless, in tight black pants, smiling, and started kissing her. She hugged his bare torso and he took her into his cabin after convincing her with sex.

Inside the empty Ares Cabin, her clothes were taken off by him, leaving only her panties on, and Sherman pushed her onto his bed, where he pulled her ass to him, making her stand on doggystyle, and pulled his hard cock out of her. underwear and got inside without ceremony.

He was having sex like that ten minutes later. Annabeth liked his skill and dexterity, and moaned as she saw Sherman with his pants down behind her, getting into it without shame.

"Sherman…" groaned Annabeth, feeling the pervert boy penetrating hard. "Full with energy today, huh…"

Sherman, grabbing her buttocks, stuck it out.

"I saw you as a goddess of war, killing puppets…" he said, groaning and smiling. "I couldn't help myself…"

"I deserve a good fucking like that every day," she moaned, with her tongue out. "Ah, if I were your girlfriend ... I would fuck you every night ... like a crazy pervert that I am ..."

Sherman brought his face close to her ear.

"I can fuck you as a lover every night ..."

Crazy with lust, Annabeth grabbed his face and kissed him while he got on and on.

He broke the kiss, standing upright, looking at her sexy back, going to the ceiling, horny in his eyes and voice.

He needed this. And she really needed it.

Sherman kept going, wanting to come in her vagina.

Suddenly, he felt the rash coming. He took her belly, sticking her back to his strong chest, and went deeper, hugging and kissing her neck as she moaned with her tongue out.

Sherman released everything inside her, moaning loudly. Annabeth moaned at the feel of his strong jet inside her vagina.

Annabeth was on her hands and knees on the bed as soon as he released her, feeling hot semen dripping from her vagina. Sherman took his cock out of her, completely relaxed.

"That was animal," she moaned. "I want more, hot guy."

Sherman looked at her, getting up and fixing his pants.

"Later, delicious," he said. "I need to go back."

"For what?"

He didn't answer, just walked out of the Cabin, disappearing outside, leaving Annabeth in his bed, with her vagina and ass dirty with cum, curious about what he meant.

…

Annabeth was walking around the Camp after a shower and changing clothes.

It was late now, and she was still thinking about Sherman since he came and left without saying bye hours ago.

Not that she hated it. Having a strong, virile demigod as a lover was nice, and she didn't mind him using her as a sex toy if she used him like that too.

She used it in Hera's Cabin, and he used it like that in Jackson's apartment and in his father's Cabin.

Now Annabeth wanted to tie him up for sex again like that.

But now, she was looking around the Camp, hoping to see that perverted boy again.

Until now, no sign of him.

Suddenly, at the woods, she saw Sherman running, shirtless and pants tight, through the Camp without looking back.

This attracted her interest. So Annabeth followed him, going to the now empty dining hall. He entered the place and entered an enclosed area, where the plates were kept.

Annabeth knew about this area, and she even went to a window, overlooking the dense forest. She ran around the room and found the window, where she saw Sherman inside.

Then, something surprised her inside that place.

Inside the room, Annabeth saw Sherman grabbing and kissing a girl.

…

Sherman kissed his ex-girlfriend willingly.

Katie was back in town, and she was wearing a bra and pants, like him, who was shirtless and pants.

The two were kissing intensely, and thinking she wanted it.

It all started after Sherman had sex with Annabeth, when he saw a message on her cell phone. She had left New York to see her father in Texas, staying there for a while. Sherman sent her a "hi".

After so long, she finally spoke to him.

Not that their breakup was bad - for him, it was liberating to be able to fuck without commitment again - but she was so busy abroad that she could barely talk to him much.

Of course it was something like "hi" or "good morning", even "say". But now, she sent:

**Sherman! Sleep with me!**

This took him by surprise. He was just in a towel after a shower, relaxed after the sex he had with Annabeth, and sent:

**Good morning, Katie. What do you mean, fuck me?**

**I really need. Only you drive me crazy with pleasure! I really need pleasure now.**

Sherman realized that she really wanted it, then sent:

**Doesn't your new boyfriend turns you on?**

Katie took a while to answer:

**Johnny is cool, but it doesn't satisfy me like you did. He and I are taking a break.**

He never went through that, and he didn't even want to. Sherman only knew that about movies, and he hated it when he saw it.

**And why do I have to eat you? You are beautiful and sensual, you can get any man you want.**

**Because ... I'm going back to New York. And thinking about you makes my vagina wet with desire. ;)**

Sherman stopped walking in the bathroom, surprised.

**Returning?** For a moment he thought she wanted him to travel for several hours to go to a hotel.

**For a while. I'm going to live at the Camp and in the city now. Change of environment, if you know what I mean.**

**Yes, I understand.**

**Anyway, it was all very stressful. Work and college… and I really wanted to relax, as you can do.**

Sherman was getting hard about it. With the whole conversation. The thought of fucking an ex-girlfriend excited him in a great way.

Strange, but great.

Compelled by the lust, he sent:

**When?**

**During the afternoon. I'll let you know when I get there.**

And he knew, and Sherman went to pick her up on a motorcycle - like the one Ares used, and the owner liked her too - and thought she wanted to go back to her apartment in Manhattan, but she didn't want to go there.

She said she wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood.

When they arrived, stopping by the Golden Fleece dragon, alone, the two entered the boundaries of the Camp, and Sherman received a blue blouse on his head. Turning around, he saw Katie shirtless, smiling at him, in a black bra.

He was so crazy about it that he took off his own black shirt, exposing his body to her, which she clearly liked, and ran to the dining pavilion.

Sherman thought this was crazy. It was afternoon, and the demigods were busy with training and chores, so she had little movement, but still she was crazy about doing that.

And that Sherman liked, and ran after her, catching her inside the room behind the dining hall. And there they were, kissing.

And the way she kissed him, it was a matter of time for him to fuck her as Katie wanted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth, his new lover, watching from outside the window, and an idea of a show for her made him hotter.

So he pretended he didn't see Annabeth, and heated his kiss with Katie.

…

Annabeth saw the scene with mixed surprise and pleasure.

Not only did Katie Gardner return from the outside world, but she was about to have sex with Sherman, her ex-boyfriend, in that room.

She watched her lover kiss a girl - both of them shirtless - in the pavilion's plate room.

The two were not ashamed, they clung to each other and kissed like two freaks - as he did with her - and apparently both were really having sexual fire in their pants.

The girl touched his body, then her hands went to the pants, wanting to open.

Annabeth knew what she wanted, and hoped Sherman would leave.

He then unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear. His hard cock popped out, smiling.

Katie, horny for sex, bent down, licking his whole body, and reached his dick, starting a blowjob.

Sherman then looked up, with pleasure on his face, and looked at the window, smiling.

Sherman realized that Annabeth was there.

Sherman then sent the middle finger to her. And Annabeth repeated the signal.

Then he took her head, and accelerated the blowjob while moaning.

…

Sherman moaned at Katie's blowjob.

She was on her knees in the middle of the room, sucking his cock in a blowjob, and he moaned like a freak when he felt her tongue on his cock again.

He missed her mouth sometimes.

While he, holding her head, followed her blowjob, he looked at Annabeth beyond the window, smiling at him as a hand caressed her own vagina inside her jeans.

He smiled at that. The blonde will masturbate with that.

Feeling his body reaching a climax, he held on a little longer. I wanted this to last longer than a few minutes.

Hardly, he held on. But Katie's tongue was so good that he felt her body compelling the pleasure she gave him.

He moaned like a freak he was, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, he came in her mouth. He looked up at the ceiling, enjoying it.

Katie moaned, liking his semen in her mouth, and drank it all. She moaned as she sucked.

Her hands started to explore his body, and Sherman liked to feel his hands touching his body.

When she finished cleaning all the semen off his dick, she got up and kissed him willingly. The two embraced.

…

Katie Gardner was really a sex-hungry whore.

She drank all his semen, and kissed him again, horny for more.

Annabeth knew that Sherman preferred a naughty and perverted girl, but she beat all she has ever seen.

While the two kissed, Sherman grabbed her waist, and placed her against the sink, aside from her view.

Annabeth, who was masturbating, took one of her hard breasts with the other hand, thinking about what that boy was going to do.

With obvious strength, he opened her pants and pulled them down, along with her panties. Her ass appeared naked.

It was good, big, and when it hit, it was tough.

The girl smiled, and he kissed her willingly.

The two kissed, touching each other's bodies, and Sherman managed to open her black bra, which she took off as if it were nothing.

Her breasts appeared. They were big and beautiful, and like hers, hard.

That pervert really had a type.

Sherman squeezed them both, including her nipples, while he kissed the girl, and slowly licked her neck, her back, until he spit on his own dick, then teased touching his dick in her ass, with the girl laughing.

She said something, and Sherman smiled at that.

In the next instant, he stuck his cock inside her.

The sex started.

…

Sherman kept getting in Katie's vagina non-stop.

She moaned like a cock-hungry bitch, moaning with pleasure as he stuffed his cock inside her . Their bodies echoed slaps through the empty kitchen, and Sherman liked to feel her tight pussy again.

Even after so many weeks, that vagina was tight and hot, the kind he liked.

Katie, without a bra, with her wonderful big breasts swaying with the shagging he was doing, held the empty sink tightly. She had her tongue out, staring at the wall, shaking with pleasure at the sex she was having.

Sherman then looked out the window, at Annabeth masturbating at the sight of the two of them having sex.

He smiled when he saw what she was doing.

Annabeth was shirtless, her bra above her beautiful breasts, her hand inside her panties while the other squeezed her left nipple.

From her face, she was loving the show he was giving.

Full of pleasure now, Sherman pointed at her with his middle finger, then at his cock, still being buried in Katie's vagina, and licked it.

Annabeth was euphoric about it, and masturbated harder.

That situation was so hot that I could enjoy everything in her vagina now, but it held on a little longer.

I wanted to take advantage of that situation as much as possible.

Sherman then squeezed her ass, which kept moaning.

"Fuck! I missed that! My man!"

"I missed your vagina too, my hottie!" he groaned, hugging her body. "But I'm not your man!"

"You are now! You're fucking me!"

"Because your hot body makes me crazy!"

She raised her head, her tongue still hanging out, and kissed him willingly.

The two kissed willingly, even drooling as their tongues struggled against each other.

When it was over, she moaned:

"Johnny is not as good as you!" She looked him in the eyes. "Do you want to be my lover?"

Sherman did not stop moaning about it.

"But didn't you say you hated cheatings?" if she knew what he did around Camp with and without her... it would be crazy of the bad type.

"People change," she moaned. "And that bitch here wants your sausage when she wants it! Do you accept?"

"Fuck yeah!" and started to moan faster.

Katie leaned against the sink again, moaning like crazy, until Sherman gave up.

That chat really drove him crazy with lust. I wanted to mark that sensual body now.

"Take it, bitch!"

And came in her vagina.

Katie moaned, and came right after him.

The two then parted, and Sherman stood against the wall, taking a deep breath, as Katie was over the sink.

Reunion sex was a delight.

…

Annabeth came on her fingers, watching Sherman facing her. That shirtless body drove her crazy with pleasure.

While feeling her relief, still massaging her large breasts, she saw the young men disappear.

Knowing that she was leaving, Annabeth got ready and went to her Cabin, knowing what Sherman was going to do.

…

As soon as Katie got dressed, she hugged and kissed her ex-boyfriend.

When she left, he promised to "do that". Katie nodded and walked around the Camp.

Being a lover of the ex ... and thinking that his lust would not be more horny.

There were always limits to breaking, and he liked to break one more.

Closing his pants, taking his shirt, but not wearing it, he went to Annabeth's Cabin, ready for another round.

…

When crossing the Camp again, Sherman did not see Annabeth inside Athena's Cabin, completely empty.

But, seeing the trail of clothes on the floor - blouse, bra, shorts, panties - going from the door to the bed, and when she got in, she saw Annabeth as she liked: she was naked, smiling, on doggystyle over the bed, and shaking her ass for him.

"I liked the show with the plant slut." She said.

"It was my ex."

"So your ex-girlfriend really knows how to fuck. She looks like a good bitch."

"Is my ex a bitch?" Sherman looked offended, but then he laughed. "You're right."

"Oh yeah?" She shook her ass at him, teasing him. His penis was uncomfortable in his pants. "And she wasn't dating another guy? I thought she hated cheatings."

"She was hating that, and she's fucking another guy" he unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear, taking his hard penis out with one hand. Annabeth liked to see that. "And she wants to fuck me too."

"I did not understand." She said, slyly.

"I'll explain," he said, approaching, and took her ass willingly. "Let's say she misses my dick!"

And stuck it in her vagina. Annabeth groaned at that.

"I understand why now!" she moaned.

"And I'm tempted to be her lover. What do you think?"

"Fuck me, and hard!"

"Good answer," he smiled, and started to fuck Annabeth hard.

Annabeth was kneading her blankets tightly, feeling the strong pleasure of being the pervert of that young pervert again, and enjoying feeling his penis hard in her vagina.

It was only in the afternoon, and she was thinking of arresting that young pervert until midnight.

She got more horny with each fuck, and wanted much more now and then.

…

Katie was happy.

She cheated on her boyfriend, with her ex. She just had sex with Sherman in the empty kitchen, and they came hard after fucking against the sink.

She was supposed to feel guilty and disgusted with herself, wanting to go back in time and clean up what she did.

But she didn't feel that way. He felt like he hadn't since he broke up with Sherman.

Lust. And she liked to feel it. Very uch!

So much so that she thought about seeing her ex more often… soon.


	19. Chapter 19: Pleasure in the Forest

Chapter 19: Pleasure in the Forest

(Annabeth, with crazy lust and no one for sex, wandered the Camp woods, and she found Grover again, and, after discovering something interesting, had an idea: sex with him in the middle of the forest with him)

…

Annabeth was confused by her own feelings.

While walking through the forest, feeling stranger than usual, she was questioning whether those sexual adventures were for the moment or something she really wanted to do.

It's been exactly five months since Percy disappeared, and since then she hasn't stopped wanting news, wanted to know - and sometimes even participated - in searches for Percy everywhere, which always ended in dead-ends.

These frustrations were always relieved by masturbation, and when that was not enough - sex; good and pure sex with other demigods.

As she walked, her mind, to relax, traveled to the hottest fucks since Percy disappeared - with Charles Beckendorf, the Stoll Brothers (sometimes with both), Shreman Yang, Austin Lake, Jason Grace (sometimes), Jake Mason, and the the only reason they didn't spread it to the whole Camp was because they wanted to fuck her by themselves whenever they wanted in exchange for their silence.

And this agreement Annabeth didn't hated, but over time, these partners lost their taste. One several times soon became boring for her, so she alternated with other partners.

Like Tyson.

Having sex with demigods was one thing, now having sex with monsters…

Not necessarily "bad", like the ones she dealt with and killed, but with… mythological creatures. Tyson, a cyclops, was… interesting to fuck. She soon remembered sex with him at Percy's Cabin, then at the motel. Her body heated up with that.

When looking around, finding herself alone in the forest (gone there for some calm silence and fresh air), she decided to relieve her vagina - which was getting wet now – by masturbating herself right there. When she made sure that there was really no one there, she hid in the middle of some trees and took off her orange shirt, exposing her gray bikini and sexy body, slim and beautiful, then took off her shoes and pants, staying in gray lingerie in the middle of the forest.

She smiled by this. Never she felt so freed from herself.

Since catching Jason fucking Drew and masturbating while watching them - a long story - she has started to enjoy masturbating outdoors. It was such a delicious sensation that it quickly became addicted to.

She did that sometimes, when she spied on her lovers fucking demigods around.

That happens more than anyone thought.

That only made Annabeth more certain: that everyone at Camp Half-Blood actually inherited the sexual hunger of the Olympians.

She started to put her fingers in her vagina while the other hand massaged her right nipple into the bra. She licked her lips as she remembered Tyson, about the taste of his penis, of his big hands squeezing her breasts, guiding her ass by his huge penis, thrusting his penis inside her over and over. If she hadn't covered her own mouth from time to time they fucked, she wouldn't stop screaming.

It was amazing, and remembering that fuck at the motel, when they pretended to be a couple just to get in, when it made her moan loudly again, and ended up going out the window without paying for their time.

Thinking about it almost made Annabeth scream with lust now. She stopped herself at the last moment.

The forest could have someone close. Never know. At that Camp, anything was possible.

She continued to masturbate, mercilessly shoving three fingers into her vagina, imagining Tyson getting her from behind on Percy's bed. She remembered the sex. On Percy's bed…

"I liked Tyson's dick." She loved to mimic his way of talking. It was sexually good. Even more now.

"And I like Annabeth's cave!"

He kept the pace without shame or tiredness, and Annabeth was looking up, tongue sticking out and moaning low.

"Annabeth, I'll drop everything!"

"Drop it in my mouth!" Annabeth looked at him, whit her tongue out. "I want to taste Tyson's milk!"

After more teasing, Tyson pulled his penis out of Annabeth's vagina, who knelt down and started sucking hard. Tyson moaned and his semen spurted out, overflowing into Annabeth's mouth so fast that a little escaped her. She managed to swallow everything - as she practiced it several times - then got dressed and left Cabin 3, promising to fuck Tyson again anytime. "

Like that motel.

But, since that day, Tyson was in Atlantis since that time, leaving Annabeth with the thoughts of their fucking.

With little time to come, Annabeth was going to get in more often when she heard someone approaching fast. Steps being louder at each second.

Frightened and without time to dress, she took her invisibility cap, which was hanging from the strap of her pants, and threw the clothes into a bush, then hid behind a tree and put her cap on, becoming completely invisible.

Soon the person approaching turned out to be Grover, Percy and Annabeth's satyr friend, grazing in the woods.

Without making a sound, Annabeth followed Grover with her eyes, with him walking to another part of the forest.

Grover looked in a hurry, and was running fast on his goat legs.

Curious, she decided to follow him. She took her clothes and walked following him.

It didn't take long for Grover to stop by a stream. She stopped near a cluster of trees where the sun cast a shadow - so he wouldn't notice her presence - and watched him.

Grover, looking around, took a deep breath. Then he took off his shirt and stretched himself.

Annabeth watched him doing that. He had a lean physique, but with muscles showing. If he were a little more of a beefcake, he would be classified as "hot", or "pumped", like the other demigods, with Percy at the top of the list.

As he stretched, he closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

Suddenly, from inside his goat legs, a big penis came out of his waist, so big that Annabeth was surprised by the size.

Without ceremony, he started to masturbate right there.

Annabeth moistened her lips as she watched Grover play with himself by the river. She always thought he was so ... smaller ... than that size. Apparently appearances are deceiving.

As he masturbated, Annabeth started to do the same. She pulled her breasts out of her bra, exposing them, hard nipples to the wind, and then started to put her fingers in her vagina.

In sync, the two - without Grover knowing - continued to masturbate. She was so mesmerized by his huge trunk that she almost screamed with pleasure.

Grover even looked like a drawing of a Greek vase, of a satyr touching himself, and Grover talked about it, satisfied, saying that the Satyrs invented masturbation in Ancient Greece, and that humans imitated soon after.

Annabeth knew it wasn't like that, but the satyr in the vase had a stick so big that she didn't even bother to correct her friend.

And that afternoon, in the forest, long before Percy disappeared, Annabeth then heard Grover talking to Juniper about the satyrs' cock, saying that, with magic, satyrs could take a huge penis out of their hairy legs.

Before, Annabeth didn't even believe it, but now, seeing that huge weapon trembling, she came to believe it.

And so far, remembering all this, Annabeth smiled as she watched her friend masturbate.

Grover could not have known of her presence; at least not yet.

As they touched, Grover was moaning - because he thought he was alone - and something he said surprised Annabeth:

"Hmmm ... Annabeth!"

For an instant, she stopped frozen where she was. She thought Grover knew she was there, spying on him, but then she realized something else.

"Annabeth ... Your hottie blonde ... Sensual sexy model ... I wanted so much to touch your huge breasts ... Percy is a lucky man ... fucking you all the time ..." Grover moaned over and over.

Annabeth got wetter now. Grover was horny for her, and she didn't even know it. As he moaned her name more, his nipples became harder, and she was enjoying the things he said.

Not taking any more lust, she did something risky: she took off her cap and called Grover, who turned around quickly. Grover was so startled that he screamed loudly, like a goat, and tried to hide his erection, but Annabeth just giggled.

"Don't worry, Goat Boy. I saw everything" she said, taking off her lingerie, getting completely naked. Grover did not hide his admiration for her body. The hard cock shrank a little, but it remained upright and pointed upwards. "And I liked it. Much." Grover realized that she was dripping from her vagina.

She was really excited about it.

As she approached, Grover's penis grew again, still shaking with pleasure. Ananbeth played it gently.

"So, Goat Boy ... do you want it short and fast or long and tasty?"

Grover tried to understand.

"Annabeth ... we can't. Percy ..."

Annabeth put a finger to his mouth, and Grover smelled her vagina on it.

"Percy doesn't need to know. This could be our… dirty little secret," she whispered in his ear, and Grover liked it. "And you can say no, but your penis means yes."

She started to touch his dick slowly.

"Was that gun inside your fur, always invisible?" Grover nodded slowly. Annabeth smiled. "Hard to believe ..." she winked." "It's so big."

Annabeth began to massage his penis, and she felt his resistance subside as her moans grew louder and louder. Annabeth smiled.

"No fear of being caught?"

"There's no way here," he said, hugging her, squeezing her ass tightly. He's completely taken. "This part of the forest is secret to many demigods and monsters. It was made by Satyrs to ... have sex without interruption."

Annabeth didn't know that, and it was good news.

"Great. So I already know where to go when I want to repeat ..."

And she started to kiss him willingly.

Grover returned the kiss by putting his tongue inside Annabeth's mouth, who liked to feel him imposing himself on the long kiss.

Annabeth hugged and kissed Grover greedily.

She was against him, who was against a huge tree. Her bra and panties fell to the floor a long time ago, as he is fully naked.

Now, she was hugging Grover, who was on his back against a huge tree, exchanging wet kisses for each other without shame, in the middle of that dense forest, with no one to hear the two about to fuck hard.

Grover was holding her tight with his strong arms. Annabeth was with her breasts against his chest, arms around his head, moaning loudly.

In a forest like that, the two were going to break free as best they could. Annabeth liked to feel that, in the woods, completely naked, kissing her boyfriend's best friend ...

She felt like she was in a porn movie, and smiled at the thought.

Grover began to palpate her breasts while Annabeth began to masturbate Grover's cock willingly.

The kiss between them continued, with Grover starting to hug Annabeth more intensely. She moved closer to him, realizing that he wanted the same sex with her.

Wanting it the way she wanted it, she broke the kiss and jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him again. Grover was really strong, he didn't even shake when he held her legs.

Grover was surprised by this.

"I want something good," groaned Annabeth, breaking the kiss, running a hand over his body to his erection. "I really want that. Penetrating me… driving me crazy…"

Grover smiled.

"Annabeth, I'm loving seeing that perverted side of you."

"How can I avoid? I have a satyr to satisfy me now... and I know how sexy and perverted your species can be. Satyrs and nymphs… sexual creatures determined to pure sex."

Grover moaned happily about it, almost like a real goat. Annabeth licked his neck.

"And besides ... I have a strong model to satisfy."

Grover took Annabeth's face, looking into her gray eyes.

"And I have a palyboy model to fuck here" he kissed her, putting his cock in the right place. "And this model is a fucking pervert."

"So satisfy me, fucking good! Suck my dick!"

Annabeth did so, smiling. She got off his lap, and bent down, still looking at Grover's face as she took his erection, hard and ready to fuck, and started giving him a blowjob.

Grover looked up with pleasure. She didn't waste any time. Grover felt her tongue wrap around his cock, her mouth washing away everything with saliva as she poked at her nipples while the blowjob took place.

Grover moaned:

"Fucking model, that! Go! Blow my pole, you hot mouth! Busty fucking delicious! This is so fucking good!"

He then took her head and controlled the pace, accelerating. Annabeth made choking sounds, and she was enjoying it.

Annabeth soon stopped, and said, licking her lips:

"This dick is so good ... I feel addicted to it ..."

"You and Juniper," said Grover, now uninhibited. "She doesn't stop sucking me either ..."

"Does she know you're fucking me now?" Annabeth teased.

"And Percy needs to know that you're sucking me?" teased Grover, smiling and winking at her.

Annabeth smiled.

"Good point" and she returned to the blowjob, with Grover enjoying it more and more.

Minutes after she sucked his cock, moaning incessantly, Grover warned:

"Take milk, delicious!"

Suddenly Grover came in her mouth. Her eyes, looking at him, widened when she received fresh semen in her mouth.

She sucked everything up, and she quickly released his penis from her mouth.

They both breathed slowly, enjoying the pleasure they gave each other while the loud music still played.

The two faced each other, and Annabeth got up from the floor.

"Now I want deep sex," said Grover, picking up Annabeth again. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and Grover looked at his cock about to enter Annabeth's wet pussy.

"Ready, bitch?" he asked.

"For everything, call boy" she moaned.

Smiling, Grover put everything inside. Annabeth screamed with pleasure.

When Grover started to pound, the scream split into moans.

Grover hugged her waist. Annabeth hugged his neck. She felt her breasts pressed against him as he fucked her over and over.

Both moaning with pleasure at the constant penetrations.

She was right: Satyrs are really sexual monsters, literally! Grover just came with the blowjob, and stayed on point in the next minute, as if it were nothing.

Annabeth admitted to herself: she thought Grover was first on her list of lovers, even before finishing their first fuck.

Annabeth was scratching Grover's back. He was then squeezing her ass as a rematch. Time was irrelevant to both. Their sexual pleasure was so strong and delicious that they moaned endlessly, looking at nothing, feeling only their bodies joining in their lust.

"I'm almost there, delicious," said Grover, moaning.

Annabeth felt it too. The rash that gave her unforgettable pleasure. It was almost there too. She wanted it to be tasty and long.

"Give me everything when I tell you," she said, scratching her shoulders until she reached his chest. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Your male can do it!" he groaned.

"This is my new lover!" she moaned.

"New… lover?" Grover asked.

Annabeth then kissed him hard.

Annabeth felt Grover's cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Their bodies collided with each other at the pace they liked.

She could hear the tap, tap, tap, tap with their groans. It made her euphoric with pleasure.

Soon, the climax came closer and closer. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Now!" Both said.

The climax has arrived. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

Annabeth felt his penis erupt, flooding her pussy with cum and cum, mixing with her fluids.

She felt sexual fluids seeping and dripping from her vagina.

Annabeth relaxed her legs, detaching herself from Grover, who pulled his cock out of her vagina.

He leaned back against the tree while she leaned on his arms.

She was in ecstasy and happy.

He was satisfied and happy.

They both fucking liked it. Both now stand quiet, just breathing with conquered lust.

…

Annabeth and Grover returned to Camp half an hour after resting. Grover left first, and Annabeth stayed behind.

When she realized that time had passed, she dressed quickly, but found her panties nowhere.

Not wanting to delay looking, Annabeth pulled on her pants anyway and ran to Camp.

At the end of the afternoon, she showered, put on new clothes, and went to dinner in the dining hall.

…

On the way back to bed, Annabeth found her lost bra and panties on top of her bed, still full with dirt and leaves, from where she took it.

And on the bra handle, there was a paper written:

**SEXY BLONDE. IF YOU WANT GOOD SEX WITH YOUR SATYR AGAIN, CALL ME AND I WILL RIP YOUR ASS IN HALF. ;)**

Annabeth smiled at that, feeling her pussy get wet as she remembered the sex she and Grover had.

With that in mind, she put the note away and tossed her bra in the laundry basket, along with her dirty panties.

Smiling, she closed the basket.


	20. Chapter 20: Among Lovers

Chapter 20: Among Lovers

(Over the next few days, Annabeth became more tense with the building the Argo II coming to an end, so she let herself go loose with lovers throughout the entire Camp)

…

Annabeth was relaxing in her Cabin, waiting for the right time.

Inside her empty cabin, lying on her bed, Annabeth was without her orange shirt, which's on the floor, wearing only her gray bra, with her pants open, touching her vagina slowly.

That week was slow for the construction of Argo II, but it was busy for Annabeth anyway.

With anxiety and haste mixed within her, the only tranquilizer she could think of was the craziest and most energetic thing she could do and think.

Sex. A lot of sex.

Through Camp that slow week, Annabeth tried to distract herself with anything, and her lovers, who had accumulated through those crazy months, realized the need to relax from her.

And it always resulted in sex between them.

Annabeth initially felt strange at first. She still had Percy, her boyfriend (and the only one who could calm her sexual urges again and again when they started datinf), but the lack of him left a big void for her to fill.

And that void was always filled with sex. It was the only thing that kept her in check (most of the time).

As much as her sexual drive made her crazy, her body started to like it more and more after it started, resulting in quick but tasty sexual encounters throughout the Camp.

And recently, in the city too.

Until now, she felt relaxed and hurried at the same time. Not just for having sex, but keeping that side of her secret as long as possible. No one at Camp knew of her "activities" beyond her lovers, and she wanted to left it like that.

And masturbating on her bed, Annabeth started to remember since Monday, when that sex week started.

It all started in the arena ...

…

Annabeth was waiting days for results.

She was in the fighting arena, fighting training puppets as if they were monsters, with her sword and shield, slicing and pricking with anxiety and haste stamped on her face.

So far, almost thirty have been destroyed, and more were coming soon.

She had to admit that Leo really made improvements to those puppets. Instead of them standing like statues, those puppets really attacked now.

Even better for Annabeth.

The puppets attacked with a desire to kill now - Leo explained that the puppets' anger was measured by the training difficulty that the campers chose. Annabeth chose murderous difficulty. (Leo's words). She needed to relax.

That week for her has been complicated and slow. She participated in more searches for Percy, resulting in nothing, and the progress of Argo II that week has been slow.

Annabeth hated that, so she fought as if her life depended on it.

When she destroyed the last one, breathing tired and sweaty, with her sports bra, showing her slim belly, legging pants perfectly shaped her legs, gym shoes and bandanna on her head, with her blond hair forming a ponytail, she leaned on the sword like a cane, breathing.

Slowly, she heard clapping in the arena, and turned to see Charles Beckendorf standing there, shirtless, black pants, boots, smiling when he saw Annabeth there.

"I watched you a while ago, hot goddess" he said, confirming not only that they were alone, but also wanted sex with her.

Annabeth smiled.

"Did you like the killing, model of Hephaestus?"

Charles nodded, and pressed his own erection into his tight pants. That huge erection. Annabeth licked her sweaty mouth with that.

"There are people here?" asked Charles.

Annabeth shook her head, and squeezed her breasts with her hands, smiling.

Charles smiled thinly.

"Great."

…

It only took a few minutes of kissing and touching each other to really start to fuck.

In the arena's locker room, by the door, a trail of clothes was heading for the showers from the door, and beneath a watering shower, Annabeth and Charles, naked, fucking like horny lovers they were.

Annabeth had her hands on the wall, getting Charles's hard erection on her ass - she wanted to be bolder now - with Charles behind her, squeezing her breasts.

The two were showering together, kissing and moaning, enjoying their sex more and more.

She moaned without fear - even though she knew the bathroom was an amplifier - but she didn't even cared. She was too lust crazy for that.

Fucking that pumped blacksmith again was animal for her. She was even rolling her eyes in pleasure, feeling his erection inside her vagina.

Charles moaned, enjoying this.

"Fuck… your ass is so tight…" he groaned.

"My ass ... doesn't get as much ... as my wet cave ..." she moaned, looking at him from behind, still feeling his strong good hands on her breasts. "Also ... your dick is huge ..."

"Huge and driving you crazy, dirty blonde."

"Pumped pervert."

The two kissed, and Charles got in faster. They both moaned quickly about it, and when she least expected it, Charles came inside her ass.

Annabeth's eyes widened at that, coming soon after.

"Take male milk, bitch!" Charles moaned.

Satisfied, the two stopped, and let fresh semen being washed by the water, running down the floor while they both breathed in relief.

That anal sex was wild and wonderful. And the two let the hot water wash any evidence of a good fuck they made.

…

The next day, Annabeth was cleaning the carriage at Athena's Cabin, feeling hot on that hot day. That task was for her honestly: pick a stick game.

She won. And the others were in other parts of the Camp while she was there.

She had her shirt folded up, exposing her sexy belly. She wore a pool bra, thin panties, denim pants and slippers, cleaning the carriage slowly.

When she got up and poured water on the carriage, she heard two whistles, as in the movies.

Smiling slowly, she saw Connor and Travis Stoll, smiling at her, on top of Hermes's carriage. They were both in pants, shirtless, looking at Annabeth the same way, like the clones in sync that the two were.

"What a good view, Connor," said Travis.

"Best of the entire Camp," said Connor.

Annabeth smiled, and leaned against the carriage.

"And I'm seeing double ... it must be the heat… from you two" she winked at them.

Hermes's carriage stopped, and the twins jumped to the ground. They then approached her.

"It must be the sun," said Travis, looking up at the sky.

"What do you think of relaxing in the shade ... somewhere else?" Connor teased, touching his dick over his pants. Travis did the same.

Annabeth, staring at the two shirtless in front of her, considered it slowly.

"What do you think about going to a river to relax?" she asked.

The two agreed, saying at the same time:

"Even better".

…

The three of them were relaxing by the river ... having sex.

Near the calm river, in the middle of the forest, Annabeth was naked, her clothes were spread out near the bushes, standing, while Connor was in front of her, with his dick in her mouth, while Travis was behind her, getting his dick non stop in her vagina.

The threesome was nice after they came over, undressed, and took their dicks out of their pants, and the sex started fast and good.

Both of them, holding her body, with pants on their feet, covering their sneakers, the three standing. Annabeth was bent over, taking Travis's dick while she held by Connor at her waist, sucking on Travis' dick nonstop as she is fucked by Connor nonstop.

They both knew how to drive her crazy. It took only a few words to end up in the forest, having sex with them.

And now, with a hot blonde slut sucking and fucking at the same time, none of the twins held back.

"Fuck, what a hot bitch," groaned Connor, feeling her tongue curl up and wet his cock as she did a blowjob.

"She really likes strong and tough man," moaned Travis, feeling her tight pussy dominate his cock.

"Two men!" she moaned, licking her lips, looking like someone who likes men a lot. "TWO HUNKS AT THE SAME TIME!"

The twins looked at each other, and liked that.

"The TWO want to fuck you," said Travis, hugging her and squeezing her hard breasts. "Would you like? On the ground? You welcoming me from the front, Connor from the back ... what do you think?"

Annabeth, in response, kissed Travis as Connor approached her from the front, and she exchanged her wet kiss for him.

Travis, walking away, lay on the floor, seeing Annabeth's hot ass from below, and she turned around while Connor licked his neck, watching Travis bent over there.

Smiling, lost in lust, Annabeth bent down, sitting on top of Travis, facing him, and penetrated his cock into her vagina.

Travis groaned at that, feeling her wet pussy, and she started to move. She lay on top of Travis, kissing him.

Connor, approaching, took her ass, squeezing, and got down on his knees in front of his brother and his mistress, and penetrated his cock into her ass.

Now they both fucked Annabeth at the same time, and she didn't even hide the pleasure.

It was just like in the kitchen at Percy's apartment ... remembering that meeting made her go crazy.

She moaned, feeling two dicks getting inside her at the same time, both squeezing her breasts and ass alternately, she was looking out at the forest, her tongue out, feeling the pleasure about to explode in ecstasy.

"Do you want two coming?" asked Connor.

"Do you really want that, bitch?"

Annabeth moaned, agreeing, and after more penetrations, the two came on her body.

In the vagina and in the ass ... at the same time. Annabeth moaned loudly for it, feeling the two of them coming, and after kissing them both more, the two stood up.

Annabeth stood on her back, and lay down slowly, seeing the twins putting on their pants again, winking at her, and leaving the forest, leaving the sensual blonde there, dirty, satisfied, and naked by the river.

…

The walk in the forest was fine for Annabeth. She wanted a change of location, and when Grover asked her for a walk, she accepted.

Now, deep in the Long Island forest, with nature around them, Grover moved on, with Annabeth close behind.

Like any satyr, Grover was shirtless, exposing his body - which Annabeth liked to see, even his scratched back - with his satyr goat legs freed, no pants on. He carried his flannel Pan flute around his neck, and his hair was in disarray.

Annabeth, matching it, wore a small pale green top, exposing her lean belly. Small pants, which showed half of her legs, thin black sneakers, and a backpack on her back.

The two walked nonstop, wanting privacy enough to fuck again, like the last time, where no one would hear them scream.

That was the proposal Grover made to her, and Annabeth, sex-crazed, didn't deny it. She accepted it as if it were a walk, for Malcolm and Chiron, who were with her the moment Grover called her, at Big House, with the two saying that relaxing would be a good idea for her.

Annabeth nodded. She was going to relax, but not seeing the calm nature like they thought, but jumping on a thick cock until she passed out from the pleasure.

She accepted, seeing Grover struggling to keep his erection hidden in his goat fur.

It was difficult. Satyrs were sexual creatures, like Nymphs, so it was like a hungry man trying to ignore a free to eat buffet.

Now, an hour later, the two were in the woods, with Grover free to express his hot lust for Annabeth.

She saw in his shadow, a long tentacle emerging from his waist - and when he turned around - his hard erection, pointing up, ready to fuck her as Annabeth liked.

Freed. At last. And with pre-cum leaking from his cock head.

"Are we there now?" asked Annabeth, looking at his monstrous erection.

Grover looked at her with pure lust, and pointed forward.

"We're here."

She looked ahead, and saw a field surrounded by trees, with endless forest around them, and the blue sky overhead.

She soon felt Grover's hands on her breasts.

"Do you want doggy position or mommy and daddy?" teased Grover, smiling as he held her breasts harder.

Thinking, Annabeth took his dick hard. Grover liked that.

"Against the tree, and be a savage."

Grover smiled.

"I'm a satyr, hottie, so get ready for a professional break-in!"

…

Annabeth felt the professionalism in her vagina.

Grover didn't even ask for foreplay. He took off her clothes, almost tearing them off if she hadn't, leaving her completely naked, and placed her against the tree, kissing her as they approached a huge, thick tree.

After they kissed for a long time, Grover turned her against the tree, and started poking nonstop.

"That's the good fuck, satyr, go deeper!" Annabeth moaned as Grover stepped behind her.

Against the tree, Annabeth greeted the blue-eyed satyr with desire and strength in her vagina. Looking back, she saw Grover, naked as usual, sticking nonstop into her vagina, squeezing her breasts as he looked up at the sky, with explicit lust for her.

"Hot tireless slut" he moaned, looking at the sky. Annabeth saw his drawn body of muscles and had to admit that Juniper was right, Grover had really evolved a lot. "Fucking freak! Your cave is tight today!"

"Don't tell me! With a strong member of that getting into me!" she moaned, looking at him.

The two continued sex. Nor did they care to be discreet; that part of the forest was hidden from everyone around, Annabeth knew that very well.

She fucked him there before, once, then she would put on nonstop for both of them.

Annabeth was enjoying being fucked by Grover. He wasn't as pumped as the others, but he still had skill in bed. She thought that her sister taught him all this.

Dirty and horny girl and whore ... it should be in the family.

Annabeth was loving receiving his penis in her vagina. It reminded her of the penis of others. All of them was almost the same size.

Fucking friends… with lustful energy… they were the same.

Grover continued to moan and get in like a freak he was.

Suddenly, Grover stepped forward, forcing Annabeth to stay with her entire body against the rock. She felt the hard rock in her large breasts, belly, hands and legs, and felt his penis penetrate more intensely.

It made her more mad.

Annabeth was almost at the point.

She remained in that position, smelling Grover's cock in her ass, moaning like a whore with penetrations.

Soon, Grover finally admitted:

"Hot blonde, I'm almost coming."

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want a male jet inside me! And I want it very hot!"

"Fuck now!"

He penetrated harder, moaning as he squeezed her ass tightly. Annabeth was scratching the stones with the same strength as the sex she was having.

It didn't take long for Grover to drop everything.

"Here!"

She felt the jet in the ass. He groaned with his tongue sticking out, feeling his body reach the climax he wanted so badly.

Without strength, feeling his penis coming out of her ass, she knelt, still against the stone, enjoying the sexual heat giving her pleasure again.

The two stood there, against the tree, feeling the nature calming them without haste.

…

An invitation from Austin was enough for Annabeth to come.

The next day, Annabeth and Austin were tidying up the theater after a performance at Apollo's Cottage last night, leaving a mess to clean up the next morning.

And this mess was being cleaned up now.

The day was hot, and Austin made a point of driving Annabeth crazy with his body.

He was shirtless, carrying a lot of heavy boxes while she carried one. Unlike him, she was wearing the normal Camp clothes.

Austin carried four, piled on his shoulder, and winked at her.

Annabeth just stared at her body, sort of drooling over sex, and her sex drive completely dominated her mind.

Following Austin to the warehouse, entering, she set the box of explosives on the counter while he stacked the boxes with the costumes in the corner.

"I know what you're doing," she said.

Austin turned, and Annabeth looked at his sweaty chest.

"And what I'm doing?"

"Trying to seduce me to fuck you," she said, without shame.

Austin put his hands on his hips.

"And if I am ... is it working?"

Annabeth, biting her lip, seeing his muscular body for the hard erection in his tight pants, smiled and said:

"What do you think?"

…

Austin was happy to fuck Annabeth again.

Annabeth, completely naked, kept jumping on his hard penis.

Naked, with the chest and belly being scratched by the hot blonde, he kept fucking her, enjoying feeling her vagina all the time.

Annabeth, with her explicit desire to fuck, dirty face, moaned obscenities with Apollo's gifted son getting inside her.

Austin, grabbing her waist, followed the rhythm with his hands while Annabeth ran her hands over his hard chest.

Austin groaned in approval quite explicitly. Smiling like a porn actor.

"You sexual hottie!" he shouted.

"You yummy sexy six-packs!" cried Annabeth.

Smiling slowly, he approached her face, lifting her chest, and kissed her deeply.

Annabeth liked to feel his kiss. Austin soon changed and licked her breasts. Even biting her nipples now and then.

Annabeth liked it so much that she scratched his head.

Austin took some cake from his chest and put it in her mouth, then licked everything.

Annabeth felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. It tasted like chocolate, and she loved it.

"You fucking slut! Eat me more!"

Austin lay down and picked up the pace, Annabeth screamed with pleasure, looking up as his thick cock penetrated deeper and deeper.

"You fucking slut! You fuck me… fuck others…! You're a bitch!"

"Then you're a callboy!" she said. "Who told you to be hot?"

"Every woman I fuck!"

Annabeth smiled at that.

"And every man I fuck wants those big tits in their faces!"

Austin, in response, threw his face into her breasts, sucking everything in those huge breasts.

Annabeth loved it so much she was reaching a climax.

"Austin! I'll come!"

"Me too!"

"On three!"

The two counted together to three, and enjoyed together. The two screamed with pleasure as they felt their fluids mix in her vagina.

Annabeth left, letting fresh semen escape from his penis and her vagina, and lay down next to Austin.

Both were satisfied, sweaty with the cold, and happy.

"Best break ever," said Austin.

"Best fuck I've ever had," he said. Annabeth looked at him. "This week."

The two looked at each other, and laughed jovially.

When they dressed again, the two left the warehouse.

…

The day was hot, so hot that it looked like Apollo's Solar Chariot was parked at Camp, but that wasn't why Annabeth went to the pool.

She arranged with Jason that she would be there for her… secret meetings.

She was in the water, wearing a bikini and gray panties, swimming in the cold water of the pool while waiting for her best (or second best) lover to arrive.

That week was crazy for Annabeth. Waiting for Argo II to be almost ready - as Leo said before - was making her euphoric and anxious.

She barely slept well ... until she had sex.

For some reason, fucking her collection of lovers somehow helped her get over that whole mess in a less crazy way.

Fuck and eat, of course, but not so much as not to lose your sensual body.

So I preferred to spend more time with men. She couldn't eat, but they "ate" it right.

And, at the right time, Jason appeared flying through the sky, as Annabeth wanted.

Shirtless, barefoot, wearing sky blue pants, and smiling at her.

He landed like a superhero and looked at her.

"I found you."

"I didn't even have to hide," she said, winking at him. "What's up? What's the recent updates?"

"Argo II is now eighty-five per cent complete" he said. "But you want to see something else now, right?"

Without needing to provoke more, Jason took off his pants, exposing his hard cock to her. He took it off immediately, getting naked in front of her.

"Come on ... now's your turn!"

Smiling, Annabeth took off her bra and panties, and threw them into the pool, floating slowly.

Naked, she said:

"Let's see if you inherited the best Zeus has, Jason."

Jason gave a perverted smile.

…

Annabeth confirmed that Jason was the son of Zeus ... again!

Against the edge of the pool, Jason kept getting into Annabeth at full strength, moaning like a freak he was.

Annabeth looked up, enjoying it, moaning hot.

Jason started the slow pace, smiling as he watched the hot lover's hot body, her hair flowing down her sexy back, her hot, big ass, the vagina swallowing his cock over and over.

He groaned when he started to go faster.

"Hmmm… improving a lot, huh," groaned Annabeth.

Jason licked her ear. Annabeth liked that.

"I always get improved for you," groaned Jason, squeezing her breasts slowly.

How Annabeth liked it. Jason really knew how to be a pervert.

"I can feel it," she moaned. "Make me feel more ... finish my pussy with your huge bazooka!"

"With pleasure, delicious."

And it started to get faster. Jason looked up, enjoying this very much.

Annabeth started to moan louder, but stopped herself. Jason smiled at her.

"Let go ... I want to hear you moan my name again."

"Hmmmm ... Jason ... deeper" she moaned, smiling as she released herself.

Jason got in faster, and Annabeth soon touched the edge, squeezing the huge stones tightly, feeling her boyfriend penetrating her vagina deep.

"Yeah! That! My fighter! Go! Deeper!"

"Fucking hot warrior!" groaned Jason. Annabeth loved to hear him curse. "Fucking sex freak ... fucking me by the pool ..."

"Very good ... don't you think?"

"That's right! Fucking this hot ass… where everyone can see… it's really good!"

Looking around, Annabeth saw no one. The city was still beyond the ocean, the pool site was still empty, and Jason was still behind her, and she was given pants in the face.

Jason's pants.

He was sweaty, with a little fresh semen (the pervert masturbated before he got there, for sure), and Annabeth sniffed with energy.

"Hmmmmm…" she moaned. "Delicious!"

Jason smiled.

"That's how you leave me, sexy."

Annabeth smelled, still feeling the penetrations, scratching the floor by the pool, enjoying it more and more.

Soon, she took his face and kissed him hard. Jason started to squeeze her breasts, hard with lust, feeling Annabeth's tongue dominating her entire mouth, hearing that sensual model moan over and over.

Jason soon started squeezing her nipples, squeezing with his fingers as she moaned about it, without stopping to kiss him.

"Naughty," she moaned, feeling the hard nipples being crushed by Jason's strong hands. "My nipples ..."

"Hard and good, delicious." groaned Jason. "Your tongue is so addictive ..."

"Come on me ..." she started, taking his chin and licking her ear. "And finish the job in bed."

Jason smiled.

"With pleasure, bitch."

And it accelerated its penetrations. Annabeth looked at the sky again, enjoying it so much.

Relaxing, and feeling Jason coming out of her vagina, Annabeth breathed relieved.

"You know ..." Jason started, leaving while getting his pants, now wet, and standing on the edge of the pool. Annabeth looked at him with obvious admiration. Jason looked like a living Greek statue. "Piper is going to have an appointment tomorrow, and Leo agreed to give me a break, so ..." he put on his pants and turned to her. "Do you want to finish this in the forest? Where you can moan and no one will hear you."

Annabeth thought about it, and accepted.

"Great," he said, winking at her. "See you soon, hotness of Athena."

So Jason summoned the winds, and went flying through the trees.

Annabeth stayed in the pool for a while, feeling her body relax after more sex with a demigod.

That week was awesome.

…

Annabeth finished masturbating on the bed, wetting her panties with complete ecstasy even more.

She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking of all the lovers she had that week, from beginning to end, and liked them all.

That hot feeling was really addictive for her, and remembering Jason earlier, she smiled.

He was the most like Percy ... that's why he was at the top of her list.

But, the good memories broke when she saw the time, and she saw it was time to visit Sally now. They arranged this last week, and that day was the right day to go.

Getting ready, she prepared, wearing a blue shirt, and offered to call Argos to take her to Manhattan, to Percy's apartment.

Finally a place to relax (in the rarest possible way for her) for a while.

Ready, she left Athena's Cabin.


	21. Chapter 21: In the Forest, Thunder Roars

Chapter 21: In the Forest, Thunder Roars More

(While Piper had sex with Sherman inside Cabin 1, Annabeth and Jason had sex in the forest)

…

Jason just fucked Drew in the shower. After she approached him there, had sex with him, and left, Jason finished taking a shower.

When he left, Jason, fully dressed, was walking around the Camp, wanting to go back to his Cabin. The pale, silver building was ahead. Jason really wanted to relax in the thundering darkness of his Cabin that day.

He was almost inside, almost touching the door, when he saw something his body liked.

Annabeth Chase, in her blue shirt with sleeves, jeans (tightened on purpose, Jason knew that), but her confident and seductive expression was darker that day.

She looked tense. Jason realized that.

Curious, he moved away from his cabin, following Annabeth into the forest.

…

Annabeth wanted to forget that bizarre encounter.

Since visiting Sally Jackson at her apartment, something she did regularly to comfort her. Today she told Percy's mother that Argo II was "eighty percent complete" and they could soon set sail for where Percy Jackson was.

Even tense and worried like Annabeth, Sally wished the Camp good luck, and hugged Annabeth to comfort her. Annabeth hated her boyfriend's absence since he disappeared, and so far it's been a turbulent time for her.

And she faced it in three ways: participating in search missions, fighting tirelessly, and fucking non'stop.

Strange as it seemed, Annabeth thought that sexual energy soothed her, and every encounter she had proved it. Even though it was strangely dirty and surreal, it was something that kept her under control for the most time.

She took a deep breath, breathing from the encounter she had at Grand Central Station with her mother, Athena.

Even finding her Olympian mother, Annabeth was only confused and uncertain during and after the encounter.

She was Athena ... but at the same time she wasn't. It was bizarre and weird.

And halfway through, she pressed on her pocket. It was still there.

Shaking her head, she rejected the thought, and walked over to relax. She really wanted to relax now.

Annabeth reached the bank of the river. That morning was hot, with the sun rising high in the sky.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said:

"Good to see you again, hottie."

It was Jason.

She turned and found him shirtless, in pants and sneakers. She scanned him from head to toe. He was sexy and hot… as always.

"Good morning ... Horny blonde" said Annabeth, now calmer than before.

"I realized you was tense," he said, smiling in the mischievous way that Annabeth liked to see. "What happened?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Nothing. I had a difficult day. I went to see a friend, and monsters attacked me in that dark subway. Troublesome, but I've managed to kill those freaks."

Jason looked surprised.

"By the gods!"

"Pity them," she said, stretching out before him. Her breasts looked bigger like that. She knows that. "I turned them all into rail dust after all that."

Jason laughed. She liked to hear that.

"I love to see you like this." He came over and kissed her, and she couldn't resist. The two kissed for a while, with Jason running his hands over her back under her blue shirt.

"Too hot to be shirt on, don't you think?" He asked, feeling her bare back with his hands.

"I rarely get hot," she said, taking hid ass. "Especially with a hot hunk like you to drive me crazy."

Annabeth felt Jason licking his neck. She moaned at that. She could feel his hard nipples through her blue shirt. He was really in the mood for sex, and Annabeth really wanted to relax now.

Looking down, Jason saw that her nipples pointed even beyond her bra. He smiled at that with pleasure.

He wanted to make her scream sexually, moan loudly, fuck hard, and he knew where to do that.

"Come on," he said, pulling her by the hand.

"Where?"

"To a more private place," he said, smiling. "Where can I make you scream with pleasure."

"Piper won't notice?" asked Annabeth.

"I think she's busy," said Jason, continuing. "It must be nothing."

…

Piper hugged Sherman, grabbing him by the black hair as he patted her breasts.

They both moaned as a hand grabbed his cock.

"I want him inside me now," she said.

Sherman took her wrists, laying her on the bed, with one hand while the other pointed his penis at her vagina. Sherman saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

And, smiling at her, he started to fuck Piper, who started to moan louder and louder.

Sherman kept getting into her, loving to feel her hot and wet pussy getting hotter and hotter.

Piper moaned with each mess. She was loving it, and wanted more. Of all her lovers, having sex with Sherman was the best on her list. He was willing to have sex with her anywhere.

And thinking about it drove her more and more hornier.

…

The mini-beach was surrounded by brush, with a long path through wasteland full of brush and a long river showing more brush on the other bank.

Annabeth looked around the place, and saw how Jason had said.

Private.

Looking back, she saw Jason placing his backpack on top of a rock, next to her bag, and turned to her, smiling.

Soon, he unzipped his pants and exposed his hard cock to her.

"He missed it," he said, massaging his erection. "Want to see it again?"

Annabeth licked her lips, remembering the times she had given him a blowjob, and was tempted to give him a blowjob.

"Come on," Jason teased, flexing his arms. "Show your delicious body and go crazy. We have half an hour until lunch, remember?"

Annabeth watched her lover tease her, and surrendered to her wishes.

She took off her shirt and pants, leaving herself in black lingerie for him.

Now, as she watched his chest and six-pack, she knelt down and started the blowjob right away.

Jason then started to moan about it, loud and precise. Not worrying about witnesses.

Annabeth realized with that that they were far away, and with that they could go crazy sexually as they wanted. Annabeth started the rhythm they loved. Jason took her head and started to pick up the pace. Annabeth moaned, choking on it.

She loved doing that with Charles, Austin, Chris, even Sherman a few times, but Jason came first in size and strength and desire for sex all the times on that list.

After all, he was the son of Zeus, she thought, smiling.

She then started to open her bra, freeing her breasts.

Throwing that aside, she then stopped sucking and said:

"I saw it in a porn movie once." She took her breasts and squeezed his penis around them.

Jason smiled at that.

"This is too good," he groaned.

"Loving my big twins pressing your dick?"

Jason nodded. Annabeth licked his head suggestively.

"No… tell me… if you want more… tell me…"

Jason felt the provocation.

"I want! Squeeze me with your big tits, hottie! Make me addict to your big tits even more!"

"Better that way!" she started to lick while pressing her breasts on his penis.

Blowjob with "titjob" was too delicious. That's why he liked to have sex with her.

He had Piper and Drew, and he recently managed to fuck more girls around Camp.

Rachel, Silena, Clarisse, Katie and Lou Ellen ... All sexually good at sex, but Annabeth had an even better lust, she was more daring into sex. That's why she was his second favorite girl to fuck.

After Piper.

The blowjob went better than he thought. Her big tits helped in this mission. Those huge big tits he loved to squeeze and suck were really doing a delicious job.

Soon, he felt his climax coming.

"Here it goes!"

Annabeth suddenly received a jet of sperm in her mouth, filling everything inside. She liked to taste Jason again in her mouth.

When she stopped sucking, she got up and said:

"Lie down! Now."

Jason was going to lie down, but she said:

"Take off your pants, sexy pervert! You don't want anyone to suspect, right?"

Smiling, Jason took off his sneakers with pants and underwear, being completely naked in front of her.

"Better this way," she said, taking off her panties and sandals, getting naked before him.

"Even better," he said, lying down and seeing his teacher entirely naked before him.

Annabeth approached Jason, sitting with her back to him, watching the river before her.

She then massaged his penis, spitting on top of it. Jason liked to feel her saliva. And then she stuffed everything in her vagina.

Positioning her feet and arms, Annabeth started to jump.

Jason then hugged his belly, and contributed by punching his penis in her vagina.

The sex was fine by now, and Annabeth wanted more and more.

"FUCK! Go! You hot blonde! Go more!" groaned Jason, liking it.

Annabeth continued to jump on his penis, legs spread as she looked out at the river.

"YEAH! Go! That! Your dick is huge! FUCK! That! MORE! YOU HUNK, MORE!" Annabeth moaned willingly.

Jason was really a sex master. Annabeth looked at him and saw that little smile as she looked at her, lying on the ground.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, feeling the ecstasy he always gave her.

While jumping, she didn't even bother to moan so much, as they were away from people and the Cabins, so no one would be able to catch her having sex with a good Roman demigod of sex on that river beach.

Annabeth felt his cock pounding her vagina more and more, enjoying feeling that addictive pleasure dominate her body and mind more and more.

Jason then gripped her huge tits tightly, squeezing her nipples tightly.

She liked that, and liked it when Jason sat down, squeezing her in a hug, feeling his muscles in her back. Sitting, Annabeth took Jason's face and kissed him with her tongue.

The kiss continued even without stopping. They both moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth then forced Jason to lie down with her lying on top of him, and Jason moved his waist nonstop, climbing over her vagina over and over.

"Dirty sexy fighter!" groaned Jason, licking her neck.

"Perverted blond number one!" Annabeth moaned, trying to grab his head.

When she did, she kissed him willingly.

Annabeth grabbed his face while Jason grabbed her breasts with one hand, one at a time, while his other hand on her vagina, running his fingers as his cock came and went in a sexual rhythm.

The sex was so good. Jason and Annabeth watched the sky get brighter, the river clearer.

The sun was shining on them, showing noon.

And their time was coming, as was their climax.

"I'll come!" groaned Jason. "I need to… HMMMM… Flood your vagina with my semen!"

"Inside! groaned Annabeth, looking down into his good blue eyes. "I want it in now! Make a fucking geyser, hunk!"

Without needing further incentives, Jason kept getting more and more until his penis released everything.

Annabeth felt the climax in the form of a strong, deep jet. She moaned with pleasure at that.

Jason felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body, and looked up, enjoying the feel of his cock dropping hot semen onto his hot teacher's hot body.

The two looked at the sky, enjoying the ecstasy they felt.

So Annabeth lay on top of Jason, and the two, staring at each other, began to kiss, after so much sex in that forest.

They both liked it very much.

…

As soon as they got dressed, Annabeth left the forest before Jason, fully dressed, wanting to return to his Cabin.

When she reached the space in the Cabins, Annabeth saw something surprising.

She saw Sherman, shirtless, leaving Jason's Cabin. This attracted his interest.

Knowing he had an affair with Piper (he groaned that when she had sex with him in her Cabin, surprising Annabeth, but not calling too much). She knew Drew's reputation, and suspected that it was "genetic" in Aphrodite's daughters.

Now Annabeth was more sure.

Looking at the son of Ares walking away, Annabeth remembered the pants she was wearing, and stepped forward to Athena's Cabin, wanting to see something.

Inside, she didn't see anyone, and she thought it was great.

She wanted to be alone.

Taking a deep breath, she took what she had in her pocket, and opened her hand.

The coin was still there, the coin that Athena gave her.

More relaxed, Annabeth began to think about what it might mean to her.

And wished to not be what she was fearing.


	22. Chapter 22: Twins Drive Her Crazy

Chapter 22: Twins Drive Her Crazy

(The Brothers Stoll have a private encounter for Annabeth at a moetl, far away from Camp, where Annabeth liked it so much that it resulted in a crazy threesome all night in the room)

…

Annabeth wanted to relax. She wanted more than anything.

Since she received that strange coin from Athena (which didn't even look like Athena, but rather her Roman version: Minerva - the least preferable version of Athena, in Annabeth's opinion), she wanted to relax.

She wanted to be happy, and she had many reasons for that.

Argo II was in the final stages, Jason recovered more and more of his memory over time, the monsters were away from Camp (less than normal, at least) and a Capture the Flag was scheduled in two days.

Everything she wanted to happen was happening.

But that coin, that damn coin, took it off her smile completely.

That coin was not normal. That damn stupid cursed coin. It clearly meant danger. But where, and why?

That weird conversation at Grand Central Station was in Annabeth's mind, repeating itself like a movie over and over.

**Avenge me! If you join them, you are not my daughter. I don't care about this Percy. If he went over to the Romans, let him perish. So you are nothing.**

Annabeth shook her head, wanting to stop thinking about it.

If Athena was like that in the Minerva state, then Annabeth preferred the Greek version of her mother more than the Roman.

It was all too confusing, and it affected her too much.

Not even fucking Jason (which was like fucking Percy for Annabeth) helped her relax as she wanted. As soon as the lust subsided, Annabeth was nervous about it again.

So he slept (with nightmares), woke up badly, barely ate, and ate slowly. So much so that he finished eating now, an hour after everyone left.

And, feeling her pocket, Annabeth shivered.

That damn owl coin is back. She gave up. After throwing it out on the street, at sea, in the woods, in the Camp's garbage place, even in the Forges, among the pieces of metal that Hephaestus' offspring used.

Nothing. That coin was like Percy's Riptide (another memory of him, thank you, Athena, thought Annabeth seriously). It always came back all the time in her pocket.

And with that, she remembered that she hadn't researched that damn gift from Minerva.

This would require research, but her mind did not calm down in any way. Annabeth knew that. Without calm, she had no concentration for anything.

While there, alone in the Dining Pavilion, at Athena's table, Annabeth was tapping her hand nervously there, wanting to be distracted in some way.

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Travis and Connor appeared.

"Hi, Annabeth," said the two at the same time.

Annabeth turned, seeing Connor and Travis Stoll, the children of Hermes. They were both like her: Camp shirt, pants, sneakers, and a mischievous smile on their faces, almost the same.

"Twins," said Annabeth wearily.

The two twins looked at each other.

"She's really tired," said Travis.

"I got it right! Are you sleeping well, Annabeth?"

"No. Difficult night."

The twins nodded slowly.

"Well, come to that place," said Connor, with a folded paper for her.

Annabeth took it, confused, and started to open it, before Travis stopped it, placing his hand on top of the paper.

"Open it yourself," and winked at her.

Seeing the two more slowly, Annabeth realized what they wanted.

"Sorry, clones, but I'm too tense for that."

"And that's why you need to go," said Connor, touching her shoulder.

"I don't know if you know, but Connor and I know how to relax a woman," said Travis, smiling a her.

"That's true. Katie really needed this. She can say nice things about that."

"And my Oklahoma girlfriend too."

"I don't even know if it existed."

"She existed!" said Travis. "I have photos and videos to prove it."

"It's not necessary ... yet." Connor winked, and looked at Annabeth. "Trust us, we know how to relax you."

Smiling, the two walked away.

Annabeth saw them both disappear, and saw the paper.

Without much to do, she decided to join in the fun.

…

**There's a Hotel room at that address for the three of us. Come with dirty clothes to get more dirty;) And be a naughty who likes to be. After all… nobody knows us there.**

Read Annabeth, with the address underneath. It was really far, close to Greenwich Village, and the hotel looked more like a "motel with a two-sided mirror in each room and bathroom".

Annabeth has seen these places in movies. She also saw the time to go. At night.

She doubled the sex invitation again, wondering if she wanted to go or not.

The conversation with Minerva was still there, in her mind, the magic coin was on the table. Annabeth started walking through the empty Cabin, her mind heavy, and by the time, it was still a while.

She sat on her bed, and lay down.

There, she felt her phone vibrating with a message, and she picked it up to see it.

There, it was a selfie of the Stoll Brothers, shirtless, in front of the mirror, smiling at her, and the caption.

**We can't wait for our night. It will be a good threesome!**

Annabeth felt hot now, slowly, and more and more with each second. Those two might not be as strong as Percy or Jason, or Charles or Tyson, or Austin or Sherman, but they knew how to seduce someone, and their bodies always got her off balance.

Looking at the image for a longer time, Annabeth felt her panties wet, and so she stood up, typing:

**I will leave both of you exhausted for your lovers, sexy twins!**

After sending, she started to choose the "right clothes".

…

The hotel was as Annabeth knew it was: a motel.

As soon as she got out of the cab, wearing a sleeveless shirt - torn behind, thanks to a monster, but still fit to wear - and denim shorts, with black sandals and a backpack on her back, Annabeth started to approach the motel.

The place had three floors, impressive, and in front was a dirty reception, with two people passed out. At the counter, a woman with a wig and heavy makeup was there, smoking bored, and saw Annabeth approaching.

"Hm, beautiful and young," said the woman, acidly. "Enjoy this pretty face and actress body when it lasts, blonde. Beauty rootens fast. So, are you going with a client?"

Annabeth thought the woman thought she was one of the "paid girls" who, from what she heard when she arrived by taxi, knew that they were already acting in rooms right now. And, without needing to be justified, Annabeth said:

"Two, actually."

"Humbpt, greedy. Always with more and more. A month from now you will want a sausage party just for you."

Annabeth laughed at her dirty joke and took a piece of paper from her pocket.

"They're in that room." She showed the number on the paper the Stolls gave her.

The woman saw this on the computer (from the box) and said:

"Oh, there. Two naughty twins. You can see in the face that they would steal you if you look away. Do you have a wallet?"

"I never brought it on duty" Annabeth kind of liked to pretend it.

"Terrible. Will they dope you and leave you in the middle of the desert in your underwear? How can you get back to the city? With money inside the dildo inside the vagina?"

"You speak as if it happened," said Annabeth, hearing the sincerity in her voice.

"Yes ... if it had ... happened ..." the woman gave her the key. "Enjoy them both. By their net shirt, they must be in the same business as you. You will have fun with them, greedy?"

"Nets shirt?"

"Transparent. I saw their bodies… you are really greedy, huh. Quality meat" she laughed, and coughed. Annabeth moved away from her. "I hope you can walk after the fun, sweetie. Now go have fun with your copied call boys. Naughty threesome are the best ..."

"They are," said Annabeth.

Annabeth, key in hand, walked to the right floor.

…

It was enough to knock on the door once for the two to answer.

Annabeth saw that they really wore the net shirts, revealing their muscular body at will, tight pants, and thick black sneakers. They both saw what Annabeth was wearing, and smiled.

"I'm glad you came, babe," said Travis, approaching behind her. "Hmmm…. V at the back… I liked it!"

"And that hot body all dressed up ... it's kind of hot, isn't it?" Connor teased, walking in front of her.

Annabeth felt Travis pulling on her backpack, and Connor kissed her right there.

Annabeth let herself go completely, enjoying that time completely.

"A woman mistook us for prostitutes," groaned Annabeth.

The two laughed at that.

"We know. She called us call boys," said Connor.

"So let's do what she thought," said Travis.

Travis and Connor entered the room, and Connor started kissing Annabeth as Travis closed and locked the door behind them.

The two kissed while he tried to take his shirt off.

Looking to the side, where Travis stopped, she saw Travis taking off his hammock shirt right there, revealing his body completely.

Annabeth was thrilled to see this.

Connor then stopped kissing her and took off his hammock shirt right there, and threw it on top of Travis's on the floor.

He then hugged and kissed Annabeth willingly.

Annabeth started to run her hands over his bare back, loving the feel of his skin, wanting more and more of it.

Right behind her, Travis hugged her from behind, with her feeling his erection pressing against her leg while Connor's erection was against her other leg in front of him.

Travis then grabbed her shirt by the waist, trying to take it off. Connor noticed her slim belly and started playing with his hands.

Annabeth, stopping kissing her, raised her hands and let Travis take off his shirt right there.

Her gray bra was revealed.

Travis then tossed her shirt on the floor and licked her neck while Connor tried to open her pants.

He succeeded and lowered her pants, revealing her gray panties, with her huge ass on display now.

She let Connor pull his pants down, waiting for them to take off their lingerie to get laid.

But, strangely, they stopped and stood in front of her.

Annabeth looked at them, confused, and Connor said:

"We want to do a show for you."

"Something to relax you with," said Travis, pointing to the bed.

Annabeth, now too horny to think about stopping, walked over to the bed and sat there.

Connor and Travis approached, and Travis said:

"Let's be the hot hunks you deserve, naughty."

So Connor moved away, sitting on the sofa in the bedroom, and Travis sat on the bed, pulling Annabeth on top of him, she sitting on top of him, and the two started kissing.

Connor watched Travis and Annabeth kiss on top of the bed, in front of him, non-stop as they moaned in pleasure.

The two kissed without shame. Travis was sitting, running his hands on Annabeth's back, who was scratching his messy hair as he smiled during the kiss.

And when Travis put his hands inside her bra, Annabeth groaned wildly.

"Call boy."

"paid girl."

And they kissed again.

Connor liked to see friends like that. He knew they were having an affair, with Annabeth screwing Travis whenever they could - they were brothers, they always said things like that - and now he was watching in front of him.

"Fuck, it's like a porn movie," said Connor.

Annabeth and Travis smiled at him, and kissed again.

Connor, erect and hard, ran his hand over his pants, watching the two of them kiss and kiss, moaning.

Soon, Annabeth stood up, and took off her bra. Her breasts appeared right in front of him.

Travis, taking and smelling her bra, stood up and grabbed her body, kissing her as he threw her bra at Connor.

Connor felt the bra fall over her chest, and he picked it up and sniffed it.

Travis, moaning with pleasure, grabbed her panties, on her ass, making Annabeth smile in the kiss.

"Hmmm… stop!" she said, breaking the kiss, being playful. "Your brother is here!"

"He does not care!" said Travis, hugging her waist. "He even fucked you!"

"In several places," Connor said, joining in the fun. "Several times."

Travis smiled at that.

"And I fucked my girlfriend in your bed, back home."

Annabeth was stunned, but Connor looked calm.

"He told me." he said when she looked at him. "He said he came on my blankets, and I slept on their semen without knowing it. Fucking bastard."

"My sexy clone," Travis winked at Connor.

"My two tough underwear models," groaned Annabeth, looking at the two, winking at each other. Annabeth then looked back at Travis. "So ... eat me in bed! Be my crazy male… and fuck me like you fucked your girlfriend."

"You are horny for her," moaned Travis, standing up, Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, and he put her against the wall. "We fucked in my whole Cabin, always where she had sex with me."

"I can't help it," said Annabeth, and Travis licked her neck, making her moan. "I love to imitate your hot fucking girlfriend!"

"And I love to fuck my hot lover."

The two kissed again.

"Fuck, I'm loving watching you two," said Connor, starting to feel his hard cock inside his pants.

So Travis stood up and placed Annabeth against his body, with her hugging her legs around his waist.

Travis and Annabeth continued to kiss, and Annabeth took his face and licked his mouth, smiling when he kissed her again, and he started walking, placing Annabeth against the wall.

Connor looked at the two of them against the wall, kissing, and smiled excitedly at the scene.

"Damn, I want to do so much with this hot girl."

"Do it later," Travis said, his back to him, still kissing Annabeth. "It's my turn now."

"Sex with that model first," groaned Annabeth. - The clone comes later.

"Deal," said Connor.

Connor then unzipped his pants while the two lovers kissed in his office, against the wall, moaning incessantly when his hard cock came out.

Annabeth slowly opened Travis' pants, wanting to get his dick out of there.

When she did, she put her feet on the floor, and she grabbed Travis' chest.

Travis was pushed on the bed. He was completely naked, and Annabeth, also completely naked, crawled on top of him, smiling at her lover, and kissed him again.

As they kissed, the two were getting ready to fuck. Annabeth stood on doggystyle on top of him, kissing him over and over.

Soon, she grabbed his cock, preparing for sex.

"Do you want my body, sexy?" Annabeth teased, licking her mouth.

"Of course, you fucking big tits," Travis moaned, smiling. "Be my fine whore."

"Be my call boy."

She then penetrated his cock into her vagina. The two groaned enjoying it.

The whoring started off good, even with Annabeth out there looking for him. Travis felt more excited to fuck like that.

…

From the balcony, in the middle of moans that happened, Agnes heard moans similar to the voice of the blonde paid girl in the twins' room. She smiled when she heard their joy there. After all, their room was above the reception place.

She looked up, as if she saw the three of them enjoying themselves, and said to herself:

"Naughty things in threesome are the best. Hahahahahaha…" she coughed more. "Ah, what should that horny blonde and two hunks are doing? I wanted to be a fly to see them in action..."

…

Connor saw Travis's black pants on the floor near the door and his underwear at the end of the wall, near the bathroom.

Smiling slowly, he followed Travis's scattered clothes, seeing Annabeth's pants, bra and black panties opposite the floor, her sandals and Travis's sneakers to the bedroom door. Everything scattered everywhere.

And when he looked at the bed, Connor saw Travis lying there, naked, with Annabeth on top of her, with her breasts free, grabbing her breasts, jumping on top of him over and over. The bed creaked with every fuck she made on him.

Connor liked that. His two friends were fucking over there, and he was excited about it.

Travis and Annabeth didn't look at him, just focused on what they were doing, and moaned over and over.

Connor, with his hard cock in hand, decided to be a pervert like his friends.

Soon, he, surprising Travis and Annabeth when they realized, began to masturbate.

"Don't stop," he said, smiling as he touched himself. "Don't stop, you freaks. I saved you from your girlfriend from catching you before, so let me see you fucking this hottie, you fucking pervert."

Travis, excited, took Annabeth's face and kissed her, with him now nipping nonstop into her vagina.

Excited, Annabeth grabbed his head, and kissed him like a sex addicted whore, moaning like crazy.

Travis moaned. Connor moaned as he masturbated.

Everything in that room was just a bitching.

Annabeth was scratching Travis' strong chest, which moaned more and more, enjoying the bitching she was doing in Connor's bed. He looked at Connor masturbating, and felt another burst of pleasure.

Fucking in the bed of others was one thing, but being watched fucking by the brother, in the motel bed, with the friend's lover. It was too good.

Travis moaned thick obscenities, free of common sense or care, just like Annabeth, who was looking at Connor's cock while riding on Travis's cock.

So she smiled and teased him, licking two fingers from her hand, and pointing at his hard cock

Smiling with that, Connor stood up, he hugged Annabeth's sensual body, and started kissing her sensuously.

The two hugged each other, moaning dirty things as their hands explored their heads to their asses.

Connor moaned like them, masturbating slowly as the two of them jumped up and down on the bed, kissing her while she jumped on her brother.

Soon, she stopped kissing him.

"Fuck… be seen… by two fucking muscle guys," groaned Annabeth, looking at Travis lying and Connor standing next to her. "Fucking fuck!"

"Who is the best?" Travis teased, smiling, lying down. "Which one of us fucks better?"

Annabeth smiled, and scratched Travis' strong chest. He groaned at that.

"I'm going to have to… fuck him," she pointed at Connor, smiling. "To know better."

Annabeth jumped over Travis, who groaned more, enjoying it.

"I'll come, hot blonde!" he groaned.

"Inside," she said. "I want… mixed cum… of the two… HA! In my vagina! THERE IS!"

Annabeth came after Travis poured semen into her. She looked up, enjoying this.

Soon, she stepped off Travis, seeing Connor with a hard cock standing there, and she took his cock, pulling him slowly in front of the bed.

"I want it on the floor," groaned Annabeth. "Come on, hot clone."

Connor let himself be pulled by Annabeth to the floor, leaving Travis in bed, naked, enjoying that night more and more.

From the bed, he saw Connor without pants, with Annabeth, still naked, jumping on top of him, who was lying on the floor of the motel room, jumping on Connor like Annabeth did with Travis five minutes ago.

Olympian genetics was fucking good.

Smiling, Travis felt himself stiffen at that, and saw the door and window open.

"Fucking bastard," he said, going to the door and window. "If you want to be a good pervert, last longer."

"She's in a hurry," groaned Connor.

"A LOT," groaned Annabeth.

"I'll close it," he said, getting up and touching the door. - If we make a threesome later.

Annabeth looked at him, and licked her mouth, put three fingers, drooled on them, and spread the saliva on her breasts, smiling.

"She said yes," Connor groaned. "Me too."

Smiling, Travis closed the door and windows, and walked over to them.

There, Annabeth took his dick and started sucking.

Travis liked that. He looked at her jumping on his brother's dick while sucking on him. It was fucking hot. He let himself take pleasure in it, enjoying that sexual activity more and more.

Annabeth looked at Travis standing, smiling and moaning at him, she still feeling Connor's cock penetrating her wet pussy, leaking cum with every fuck.

It was good and crazy. And Annabeth loved sex for that.

"I'll come!" groaned Connor.

"Me too," moaned Travis.

"At the same time!" groaned Annabeth, looking at the two. "I want two ... at the same time."

And she sucked again.

Connor and Travis exchanged glances, and smiled as they felt more and more freedom, ending in a climax united in the body of that hot Annabeth.

She liked it when she received their semen, hot and good, all over her sensual body.

The three relaxed, happy to have come at the same time.

"More ..." groaned Annabeth, on doggystyle on the floor. Fresh semen dripped from her mouth and vagina. "Sex… more…"

Travis and Connor exchanged looks, and smiled.

"So, brother?" asked Connor. "Should we have a round 3 with this hot paid girl?"

"Since when is it wise to ignore a sensual blonde addicted to sex?" Travis asked, smiling.

So the three touched her body, carried her to the bed, threw her on top, and started to stay on top of her, licking everything on her body.

…

Agnes heard louder moans, louder than most around him.

"The dirty blonde is having fun," she said, smiling. "Ah, that reminds me when I was her age ... ah, good times."

With the reception empty, Agnes took a big vibrator out of a black box under the computer, so she took off her pants, lowered her panties, turned on and stuck it in her vagina.

Hearing the moans, she asked:

"Ah, blondie… what are you doing?"

…

Connor prepared to shove his cock in her ass, with Travis aiming his cock at her dripping vagina.

"Ready?" asked the two at the same time.

"Fuck me hard."

They both smiled, and Travis stuck his penis in the vagina while Connor stuck it in the ass.

Annabeth received both at the same time, and she fucking liked it.

She moaned with each trap they gave her. She felt more horny and wild now.

It completely overwhelmed her.

Lying down, the two of them met without fear or shame, just moaned deliciously while Annabeth received everything with desire.

…

Agnes heard the bed creaking harder, smiling as she played with the vibrator over and over.

Smiling, she picked up the pace with the groans of the three, obviously professionals, having sex with young energy up there. She smiled, bit her lip, scratched the counter and moaned as she masturbated.

"I want semen!" groaned the girl, too loudly.

"Ours?" asked the two aloud at the same time.

"Take it, girl. Accept it," groaned Agnes, looking up.

"I accept!" shouted the girl.

"On three!" groaned the two.

Agnes counted on them, preparing to come, and came hard when she heard their climax up there. She smiled at that.

So she sat down, leaving the vibrator on the floor, wet, and Agnes, smiling victoriously, looked at the computer, and clicked on the surveillance system, seeing the three of them there, on top of the bed, lying and covered, satisfied with the sex they had done. .

So she stopped filming right there.

"One more for the collection" Agnes smiled, laughing weakly. "Ah, I love my job."

There she sat, enjoying the stasis for as long as it lasts.

…

Annabeth looked at the ceiling, with the twins relaxed, one on each side, after finishing telling what had bothered her since yesterday.

"And it always comes back. This is driving me crazy."

"What?" asked Travis.

Annabeth lifted her torso, and reached for her pants under the bed. How it got there, Annabeth didn't know. There were many clothes scattered around the room.

In bed, Annabeth took Athena's strange coin out of her pants, the twins looked at the same time.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said. "And it's killing me."

Annabeth felt tense and anxious again, the hand with the coin was shaking slowly, she was breathing fast.

But, she stopped when Travis took the coin, and saw it against the light.

"It looks old," he said.

"By the metal and drawings, she must be four thousand years old," said Connor.

"We would never steal something like that," said Travis.

"Only when a collector pays," said Connor.

The twins laughed.

Travis looked at Annabeth, and tossed the coin out the window, bouncing away.

"Hey!"

"You said it looked like magic on your pants," Travis said. "Like Percy's sword?"

"Yes, but ..." Annabeth was interrupted when Connor kissed her.

When he stopped, he said:

"So forget it for today" he patted her breast, hardening with lust again. "For today, have fun with us. Even more."

"You are as smart as you are beautiful and sexy," Travis said, licking her neck. "You'll find out, but now ... jump on us again, go."

Annabeth felt them both harassing and kissing her, and she was surrendering more and more again.

So she lay down, with the sexy twins getting on top of her, ready to fuck more.

That night is going to be fucking awesome. Annabeth smiled widely at that.


End file.
